Beyond Time
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Sequel to Beyond the Void, Some times the past can haunt you and your dark reflections scare you, and other times they will reach out and drag back to face them. The two team avatar's join forces to face a new threat that will pit gods and worlds against each other. New Bad guys and new bendable elements. Should be fun. Korroh and other ships. Rated M for a good reason.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Time

Sequel to Beyond the Void

If you haven't read that one you probably should to figure out what's going on in this one. So leave and come back after reading that one please. This one will also have a bit more comedy and be more adult (i.e. it's rated M not T). Also you might have noticed this is a cross over with Avatar: Last Air bender so time travel is going to be involved but due to the power of plot convenience, the continuity between the two shows will remain intact but will interact. So if the idea of serious story with a lot of jokes and comedy and a touch of time travel and an "Involuntary midnight flash mob" doesn't peek your interest then maybe you want to move along. This prologue however, does not contain such things, as it is really more of a stand-alone story that while setting up elements for the rest of the story still is it's own entity. So if you just want some romantic fluff feel free to read and enjoy. ~C.C.

Prologue

Korra had never believed the old saying that the only people at a wedding not to eat are the bride and groom but as she stood trying to smile as a photographer took yet another picture, she could care less about, she believed it. She felt a woman's hands on her shoulders.

"Come on dear, try to smile like you happy." He mother said softly. "It's your wedding day."

Korra's smiled became more forced. "I'm getting married in an hour, I haven't eaten anything all day, and I'm getting my picture taken. Mom this is as good as it's going to get."

Korra felt her mother kiss her on the cheek. "Ok fine, we're done taking pictures."

"Yes!"

"Until after the ceremony."

"Awww." Korra slumped a little. "Can I at least get something to eat before then and now?"

"You could stain your dress." Asami pointed out.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Blind girl don't care, blind girl doesn't want to pass out at the alter." Korra sent a breeze around the room and saw that most of the people there were smirking. She felt her father put his arm around her and lead her out of the sanctuary.

"Don't worry Korra, I had the catering people put some food in your dressing room."

Korra hugged her father. "Thanks Daddy."

She felt her father kiss her on the forehead. "You welcome sweetie." The two walked in silence for a moment. "So are you nervous?"

Korra bit her lip. Should she tell her father all her irrational fears about the day? "A little, mostly worried that he won't show up. Or forgot. Or over sleep! He could have taken some sort of sleeping pill last night and it still comatose! Or Mako could have glued his head to the pillow again!"

Tonraq chuckled. "Korra, relax he's going to be here, on time, ready to go, with or with out a pillow glued to the side of his face." He patted his daughter's hand. "And if I remember correctly Mako promised not to play any pranks on his cousin that would effect him today."

Korra sighed. "I know, but I still worry I mean I haven't heard any of the Fire Nation royal family's voices around here except Fire Lord Zuko's. Commander Bumi isn't even here! Oh spirits! He was planning the stag party! What if they wake up three weeks from now shoeless in Omashu?!"

"Calm down Korra." Tonraq soothed. "I bet right now, that prince of yours is awake, ready, and within the city limits."

Of the three things Tonraq had assured his daughter, only one of those things was true. Iroh was within Republic City's limits; sound asleep in his warm bed at the Fire Nation Embassy. Opening his eyes slowly he looked at the clock and then jumped about four feet in to the air.

"Fuck!" He ran in to his bathroom and checked his reflection. Aside from needing to shave and comb his hair, Iroh looked pretty damn good. He noticed the check marked shaped scar that fallowed the underside and outer edge of his left eye. Most days he didn't see it there but today it seemed more obvious. With his left hand he ran a finger over the scar. His left arm, two years ago he had just a burn there after his fight against Zaheer, however, the arm was myriad of ugly scars and burns. Now however, all of that was covered by an intricate tattooed red dragon winding its way down from his shoulder through a sea of fire. The tattoo stopped just before his wrist and was easily hidden under long sleeves. He had gotten the tattoo during his year abroad with Korra. On one of the new islands they had discovered, they met a society of warrior people who commemorated their battle scars by tattooing over them with images that referenced how the scar had been earned. For example the most damage on his arm had been burns and so a dragon was considered appropriate.

When they had arrived on the island, the tribe was about to be wiped out by a neighboring tribe. The crew of the Leviathan did not directly intervene with conflict, however, they did give them assistance by building stronger walls and medical aid. In thanks, the leader had insisted that every member of the crew be inducted in to the tribe and be honored with what they called the sacred marks. Most of the crew had gotten small tattoos that were easily hidden but because of the massive scaring on Iroh's arm his tattoo had been large and covered the entire limb. Personally Iroh liked it, but he was well aware that such a thing wasn't proper for a Fire Nation prince and thus kept it hidden most of the time.

The only person on the crew who had gotten more ink was Korra. She had asked them to cover the scars on both her legs. Starting midway on her left thigh and working down to her foot was a sea dragon and a depiction of the water spirit La (on the top of her foot) in a ocean of swirling water, on her right leg soring upward through the water was a phoenix and the moon spirit Tui(which was also on the top of her foot). She had chosen the images to represent the events that had crippled her and her recovery from it. The entire thing had been made with blue ink that matched Korra's eyes and while neither one of them ever wanted to do that again, the results were pretty damn awesome. Even better was that the tattoo showed up in the spirit world too, so Korra could take a better look at them.

On the topic of the spirit world, during that year with Korra, Iroh had actually learned to cross back and forth between the worlds with ease. Korra believed that this ability was due to the fact that Iroh had been dead for a period of time and had solidified a connection to the spirit world. Now, why his fire bending flames had turned from normal yellow and red to white like Korra's was anyone's guess. Korra and Iroh did have 'find out what white fire means' on their to-do list but it kept being pushed further and further down priority wise.

Iroh looked back at his arm. He had been home now for four months and had yet to tell or show anyone aside from his grandfather that is who took it rather well. Fire Lord Zuko's response had been, "I'm glad its not naked woman, just don't let your mother see that until after the wedding." Iroh had neglected to tell him about Korra's tattoos however; he didn't want to give him a heart attack.

He paused what was going to happen when summer came along and Bolin or Mako saw it? Shit! What if they were still asleep? He ran out of his room and finding all the rooms empty, stormed down the stairs into the Kitchen where Commander Bumi, Bolin, Mako and two of Iroh's United Forces buddies where sitting at the table calmly drinking tea. "Why did none of you wake me!? And why are you just sitting there?!"

Mako put his cup down. "Relax, cuz it's only noon the ceremony's at 3 you've got plenty of time."

Iroh face palmed. Over the past year the two men had, surprisingly, become like bothers or more accurately like siblings. For Mako, he had gained an older brother who could easily be called upon to give rather good advice, or be the victim of all the good hearted pranks that Mako had wanted to pull on Bolin but hadn't as his role of protective big brother would not allow such behavior. Iroh on the other hand was completely fair game for said pranks. For Iroh, he had gained two younger brothers, that while as family he loved them, drove him up a wall for sheer enjoyment. He had once made the joke to Korra that it was his father's water tribe blood that gave him the fortitude to survive Bolin's 'family' nights which Iroh and all the cousins from Bar Sing Sa where dragged out for a night on the town.

"The reception starts at 3! The ceremony is at 1. Fuck! It's at 1!" He ran from the room in more of a panic and back up stairs.

Bolin looked over at his brother and then took the invitation off the fridge and looked at it. "Huh, yeah ceremony at 1pm. Reception to start at 3pm." He looked up at the four other men whose faces had drained of all color. "Korra's going to kill us!"

Bumi jumped from his chair. "Korra? Honora's the one to fear!"

"Was Iroh's arm bleeding?" Bolin asked as they all ran to start getting ready.

* * *

><p>Honora walked in to the Embassy five minutes later to see five men rushing around in various stages of dress with a conspicuously missing groom. She crossed her arms as her husband (dressed only in boxers) ran up and hugged her. "Darling! I though we were meeting you at the church. What are you doing here?"<p>

"I was supposed to meet you and rest of this," She paused as Mako ran past soaking wet, wrapped in a towel.

"Hi Aunt Honora!"

She waved at her nephew. "… Madhouse an hour ago at the Church for pictures. Where is Iroh? He better not be hung over!"

Bumi put his hands up. "He's not hung over Love. He didn't even drink last night!"

"Ow! Mother Fucker!" Iroh yelled from the story above them.

"But he might be bleeding."

Honora walked over toward the balcony. "Iroh! Get out here now!"

As his mother, Honora had seen her son in a lot of situations. She had not ever seen her son however, panicked, half shaven, bleeding from a scratch on his left cheek, and lacking all manor of clothing save an unbuttoned dress shirt hanging off his left arm. "Yes?!"

Honora looked down. "Never mind, Iroh dear, uh go back to getting ready. I'll call…my father and tell him to stall…or something."

Iroh ran back in to his room while Honora just stood there shaking her head. She turned to Bumi who at this moment was pulling his pants on. "You guys mixed up the reception time with the ceremony time didn't you?" Her husband just nodded.

She turned around and nodded slowly before picking up the phone and dialing the church's number. "Hello? This is Fire Lord Honora, can I please talk to Fire Lord Zuko? Yes I'll hold…Hi Daddy, we have a bit of an issue…no, we know where he is…no he's not hung over, Dad, Dad the problem is he just woke up…yes, yes, could you do that?... no just assure them that we are on our way blame construction or something… No I don't think you have to fake a heart attack. Daddy please don't have a heart attack either. Love you, thank you." She put the phone down and yelled to the house. "I bought you guys an extra fifteen minutes use it wisely!"

Honora stood in the living room while bedlam erupted around her. She sighed and thanked the spirits she had only one child and her job of aunt did not entail as much work. She looked at Iroh's royal dress jacked and saber that were draped over the back of the sofa. She picked off a piece of white fuzz. About ten minutes later Iroh rushed out of his room wearing most of his clothes (he was missing his boots and one sock).

"Mom! Have you seen my dress jacket and saber?"

"They're down here Iroh. Don't you dare jump over that railing! Use the stairs like an adult! You're the groom not the ring barer! I swear to Fucking Yue if you do that again…where are your shoes? Go back up those stairs find your shoes and that missing soak now!" She looked at the groom's men who were almost ready to go. "You have the rings right?" She looked at Lee-hu (one of the United Forces buddies) who held up the two rings.

"Got them your Majesty."

Honora nodded. "Good, Iroh, I fucking told you to used the god damn stairs! Well you're down here now…ok you have everything." She licked her thumb and wiped the blood off her son's cheek. "There now grab the coat and sword we'll put them on at the church." She looked at the others. "To the car go!"

For the entirety of the car ride Honora fused over Iroh, making sure his hair was right, the correct buttons on his shirt were buttoned, that he had brushed his teeth and used only the proper amount of after shave. At first they expected Iroh to resist the fawning but the man seemed to have gone in to a kind of stupor.

Mako looked at him concerned. "Dude you ok?"

"I almost slept threw my own wedding. I never sleep in a day in my life and today I chose to sleep till noon. What if I had slept longer?" He ran his hands threw his hair effectively undoing what Honora had just done. "Korra would have freaked! She's probably freaking out now or-or mad me which I don't know which is worse."

Bumi patted Iroh on the back. "Just calm down, She doesn't know you were almost late and if you are, we'll blame traffic. Contrary to popular belief, they will not start with out you."

Iroh took a deep breath held it for a moment then slowly exhaled. "Ok, I am calm. Like a tranquil pond. Calm."

Bumi slapped Iroh on the back. "That a' boy! Now I need to talk to you about what is expected of you tonight."

Iroh glared at his stepfather. "Do not say another word, and stop throwing rocks into my tranquil pond. I got tonight covered don't worry."

"Are you sure? I hear your old nick name is still very intact." Mako joked.

Iroh crossed his arms. "If you had Tonraq as your future father-in-law you'd wait too." The sudden silence in the car was telling.

Mako bit his lip trying not to laugh. "Are you sure you don't want some advice there cuz?"

Iroh burred his face in his hands. "We are not talking about this. Let's just pretend I did not just admit that."

"You sure you don't want some pointers?" Bolin asked. "Cause I know-"

"No!" Iroh put his hands over Bolin's mouth. "I'm good, don't want to know! Oh look! we're here! I'm going in, comb my hair, finish getting ready, and scream in a pillow. You know normal things you do on a wedding day." The car stopped and Iroh practically ran out of it. "See everyone inside!"

Honora looked at Bumi then over at her two nephews. "Be nice to your cousin."

"Yes Aunt Honora." They answered in unison.

Iroh was fixing his hair when Tonraq walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. The Prince jumped just a bit. "Sir, Chief Tonraq, uh good morning! I mean after noon! How are you?" Iroh smiled, maybe a bit too widely for Tonraq's taste.

"Are you ok son? You look…panicked."

"I'm fine! Not nervous, or stressed, or scared out of my wits because I have literally only been awake for." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Forty five minutes. I'm perfectly fine." He sighed and let his shoulders drop. "I'm not fine."

Tonraq nodded. "Let me guess, you're nervous, stressed, scared and have only been awake for the past forty five minutes." Iroh nodded. "Can I know why you are all those things? Because if you're worried about being a good husband to my daughter you've already proven that you can, even if you can't stop her from hiding her scars under a bunch of blue ink." Iroh pulled down on his left sleeve. "So why the panic?"

"I just wanted this day to be prefect for her. With everything that's been going on lately with the press hounding her about every decision she's ever made, whether that year long trip was a good idea, and that's not even counting all the people getting upset about us getting married." Iroh sat down on a near by bench. "I want her to be happy today and I don't want any of those negative things to cross her mind. And what do I do? I wake up late!"

Tonraq looked down at his soon to be son-in-law. "You're too hard on yourself Iroh, today is going to be wonderful. You two are both here and there's still fifteen minutes before the ceremony starts, so relax." He pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it to Iroh.

Iroh looked at it quizzically. "Thanks… Sir, is there something on my face? Am I bleeding again?"

Tonraq chuckled. "No you're face is fine. That pocket square has been sprayed with the perfume Korra wears all the time. When I was getting married to my wife, I was probably just as nervous as you were and that morning while I was waiting she had her brother hand me a pocket square just like that one that was practically drenched in her favorite perfume. Just being able to smell that familiar scent was just enough to calm my nerves." He patted Iroh on the shoulder. "It will all turn out ok. You'll see."

Iroh watched as Tonraq left the room then inhaled the scent on the pocket square. It was Korra's perfume all right. He closed his eyes and remembered how her cabin on the Leviathan had been permeated by the smell, mostly because the she had knocked a bottle of it over and drenched the carpet and her mattress. Iroh could feel his pulse slowing down. Standing up and putting the piece of cloth in his pocket, Iroh looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection looked back at him looking like a fabled prince charming. He straitened his jacket, made sure all his mettles and indicators of rank were strait, and secured the officer's sword on his belt. Taking one last glance at the mirror he walked out of the room only to be lead down a hall where his parents and the groom's men where waiting.

Korra visibly relaxed when her father returned and confirmed that Iroh had in fact arrived. She didn't say anything but she no longer looked like she was going to crush the flowers in her hands. She jumped a little when she felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Is it time?"

Tonraq nodded and immediately felt like an idiot. "Yes, it's time." Korra stood up, hugged her mother and all her brides maids before taking her father's arm and letting him lead her out of the room.

Iroh stood at the front of the chapel watching the doors intently. His breath quickened when he saw the parade of bride's maids wearing gold and blue dresses, The groom's men had red and silver colors to signify the uniting of the two nationalities. He had to smile when Asami winked at Mako as she walked up and took her place. Then the music changed and everyone in the room stood up.

Seeing Korra took his breath away. She was beautiful, no gorgeous. Iroh would always remember her beauty that day but would have to look at a photograph to remember what she actually looked like. The faint breeze that touched his face almost knocked him over. He saw Korra smile and laugh a little, and then he realized he was gaping. Picking his jaw off the floor, Iroh smiled and walked to his mark.

The ceremony was all a blur to Iroh, he was happy he only had to say two words. He was so transfixed on Korra that he probably would have messed it up if he had three. He resisted the urge to hug her after she said 'I do' and breathed the biggest sigh of relief when the efficient finally said. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you my kiss the bride."

Their first kiss was more face smash then kiss as Korra might have over estimated how far Iroh's face was from hers. A few of the guests chuckled (it sounded like Milo, and Tenzin actually) as, for a second try, Iroh put his hands on either side of her face and gently kissed her. True it wasn't the most romantic kiss they'd every shared but their teeth were still intact after it.

The pair then walked down the isle, out of the church, and into safety of the limo waiting for them which would leave the two along for a grand total of twenty minutes as all to soon the car would return back at the church for more pictures. But while they were in the back seat of the limo, they were alone.

As soon as the car's door was closed Korra's lips were on Iroh's. This kiss was passionate, needy, completely opposite of the kiss at the church. The driver of the limo just groaned in an 'ug, newly weds way'. When the two did break apart the driver reprimanded them. "You're in a limo not a hotel room so behave."

Korra snicker and pulled herself on to Iroh's lap. It was at this point Iroh actually noticed the dress. It was a form fitting white dress with phoenixes and dragons embroidered it to the scrollwork. He wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall off.

"What cruel soul decided you should wear a mermaid dress? Can you really move in that thing?" looking closely he could see the out line of the guarder she was wearing on one hip.

Korra shook her head. "Not really."

"Then why did you pick it out?"

"I didn't, I made the mistake of saying 'I'm blind I really don't care what you put me in as long as it's white and looks good' during the meeting with the dress designer."

Iroh chuckled. "Well it is white and looks good. So you got what you wanted." He kissed her on the cheek.

Korra leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know the best thing about this dress?"

Iroh tilted his head to the side. "What?"

She smirked and whispered in his ear. "You get to rip it to shreds later."

"Well that is a point towards the dress." He kissed her on the neck. "So I'm afraid to ask but what are we supposed to do after this lovely scenic car ride?"

Korra groaned. "We get to take pictures. More damned pictures."

Iroh stroked the side of her face. "That's just mean."

"Yeah, but every one keeps saying that after to day those pictures will be the only things to hold all the memories of today." She frowned and Iroh could see sadness creeping in to her blue eyes. "Just scraps of paper."

Iroh kissed her hand, specifically her left hand with the ring. "That's not all that's going to be left after this day Kor, and having pictures of a big party isn't the point of this day either. We're married Gorgeous, that's what today is about. Two souls sealing a bond between them that neither a person nor a spirit can sever." He wrapped his arms protectively around her. "Every one who came is a witness to that. I love you Korra and I don't need scraps of paper to remember that. Smile love, so we have to take some pictures for our family members. How bad could it really be?"

At the twenty minute mark Iroh had come to the same conclusion his grandfather Sokka had: The universe loved proving him wrong. At the forty five-minute mark, both his and Korra's smiles were recognizably less genuine then those they usually had plastered on at private political events. At the hour mark Iroh was starting to regret not having eaten anything all day. At an hour and fifteen minutes he was starting to feel the room becoming too warm and like his was going to keel over. Ten minutes later, he did.

He came to a few moments later finding his head resting on Korra's lap while she air bent a cool breeze onto his face. His coat had been unbuttoned and so had the top of his shirt. He felt weak, disoriented, and a little bit dizzy.

Korra looked down at him. "Hey there, how you feeling love?"

"Dizzy, weak… ugh, kind of disoriented."

"Do you know who you are?"

"General Iroh, crown prince of the Fire Nation and husband to the avatar."

Korra smirked and nodded. "Do you where you are?"

"On the floor of a church located in the embassy district of Republic City."

"Do you know the date?"

"It's December 4th."

Korra pushed some of the hair out of Iroh's face. "Well, good news you're not too disoriented, you know who you are, where you are, and when you are. Do you remember what happened?"  
>"I remember feeling really warm and weak and then nothing until waking up here. I'm going to guess I collapsed."<p>

Korra smiled. "Give this man a prize, he knows what happened."

Iroh lifted one of his hands as saw it was still shaking. "I probably should have eaten something today."

"Yeah, Mako and Bolin mentioned that you hadn't eaten."

"Speaking of which where is every body?" He looked around and saw that the only people still around were his family (minus Mako and Bolin) and Korra's parents and Asami.

"After you collapsed I sent most of them on to the reception."

Just then Mako and Bolin came running threw the door. "Hey sorry, it took so long." He held up a bottle of orange juice and a bag of animal crackers. "There are practically no corner stores around here." Mako opened the bottle while Korra and Bolin helped Iroh sit up. "Here drink this, it should get some sugar back into your system."

Iroh took the bottle gratefully and started to down the sweet liquid. After drinking about half of it he put the juice down. "Thanks."

Mako handed him the now opened bag of animal crackers. "Don't mention it. Just make sure I eat before I get married."

Iroh finished the animal cracker he was eating. "Deal. Speaking of t 'M' word, Asami's headed this way."

Korra looked amused. "It's the 'M' word now?"

"It's been the 'M' word when Mako is involved." Bolin joked.

"Ah...yeah," Korra nodded. "How you feeling babe?"

"Better, beautiful."

Bolin covered his ears. "Oh spirits! They're using pet names again!" He said in mock exasperation. "Don't start the challenge!"

Korra crossed her arms. "Hey, you were the one who said we didn't act like a couple a few months ago!"

Bolin put his hands down. "Yeah well on the out side you guys didn't until you to started using all those pet names!"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, remember Bolin you were the one who came up with the 'pet-name' challenge in the first place. So blame your self for that."

The pet-name challenge had been Bolin's brainchild for getting all the couples they hung out with to show more affection. The gist of the challenged was that the couple could not refer or address to their significant other by their name and could only use one pet name once and couldn't repeat a pet name another couple had used. This had led to some…interesting pet names after awhile as they would soon run out of normal and relatively tame things to call their beloved. Each couple started to see how extreme they could make their pet names before another couple told them to please stop.

Each couple started to have a particular style of pet name. Bolin and Opal seem to gravitate more toward pun related names that involved air or rocks. Mako and Asami tended to use some of the most suggestive, innuendo, adult pet names ever invented by mankind. Korra and Iroh in a desperate attempt to make this challenge not a thing had taken the opposite approach and embraced the sugary sweet, cavity inducing, innocent as a baby moose lion, pet names. The challenged had been officially discontinued but that hadn't stopped it from unofficially popping up every now and then. Usually started by one couple using a pet name and then the unspoken challenge began. So far the reigning champions of the challenge were Mako and Asami because their pet names usually got every one else uncomfortable the fastest. Not surprising Bolin and Opal had reached the point of pun use that even Sokka would have found over the limit. Korra and Iroh were just happy their friends actually believed they loved each other even if it did mean Iroh using 'My fuzzy little fire ferret' as a term of endearment more than once.

Asami shook her head. "Chill Bo, it's their wedding day they can use pet names and not start the pet name challenge."

Mako looked at his watch. "Hey, It's almost 4, I think we should probably clear out of hear and head to the reception. That is if Iroh's feeling well enough to walk."

Iroh nodded and got to his feet before helping Korra up. "Yeah I think I'll be good, just needed to actually eat something." He looked at his hand that was still shaking a little. "Though, I think I'll avoid taking anymore pictures or standing for bit."

"You probably need to eat more then just orange juice and animal crackers." Fire Lord Zuko said as he walked up to the group.

"Probably, Grandfather." He smiled. "We'll see you at the reception?"

Zuko nodded and smiled. "Where else would I be?" He walked over and hugged Korra. "Just incase the reception is filled with nosy press welcome to the family, my dear."

Korra chuckled and kissed the former Fire Lord on the cheek. "Thanks, but you all ready welcomed me into the family."

Zuko smiled. "Maybe I'm getting forgetful in my old age." He looked at his grandson's. "I'll see all three of you at the reception, behave." He turned and left the church along with the rest of the older adults.

Mako rolled his eyes. "You get into one skirmish with your cousin and suddenly no one trusts you."

Bolin stroked his chin. "You know I don't think it's because of the fight Grandpa doesn't trust you."

Iroh took Korra's arm. "Yeah I think he doesn't trust you because you bleached and dyed my hair blue during that family trip."

Mako snicker. "Yeah, you're a really heavy sleeper do you know that?"

"I do now. We should probably leave now, the cleaning crew is giving us dirty looks."

The reception was in one of the largest ballrooms in the city decorated in the colors of both royal families. The wedding planners had gone to great pains to not only make the room beautiful but to also fill it with flowers that gave off the best combination of scent. When Korra walked in to the room it smelled like a garden, a very loud garden, but a garden nonetheless. She smiled but cringed on the inside as the applause was almost defining. She felt Iroh squeeze her hand.

"I'm right here love, you don't have worry I've got you."

She nodded. "It's just so loud." She whispered.

"I know."

They sat at the head table and for what seemed an eternity as an unending parade of people stood up and gave toasts to the new couple. The amount of drunken toasts were so numerous that the press ran out of time and had to leave before the first dance. During all those drunken and lengthy toasts one thing had become clear, practically everyone on the room thought that Korra and Iroh had given up on love and had instead gone for political gain.

The last straw was Tenzin's salute, which used the phrase. "I hope you learn to love each other as much as you care for each other."

At first Iroh could not believe what he had just heard. He looked over at Korra and saw the mask crack. Behind her eyes was a burning anger. He took her hand. "Korra? What's going on? What are you thinking love?"

"I'm thinking I'm tired of playing politics, tired of people saying I don't love you because I don't make out with you on the street corner, I'm sick and tired of all our friends thinking we have no passion because we chose to wait, I'm tired of playing the princess role because I don't want to offend anyone important."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to try to talk me down? Tell me to smile and pretend? Try to look happy for the guests?"

"Fuck 'em, I am tired of this shit too. So do you have a plan gorgeous?" From behind Korra, Iroh could see Tonraq looking at him. Tonraq looked just as please as Korra with the turn of events.

Korra nodded. "Yeah I'm thinking of one." She turned to her father. "I want to switch the order of dances. Can I have my dance with you and Iroh's dance with Honora's first?"

"Yes, you can make the switch. Korra what are you thinking?" Tonraq put his hand on her shoulder. "You can't start a fight with these people."

"Not going to start a fight. All these people here acting like I don't love my husband because they don't see passion?" She smirked. "I'll give them passion."

Iroh's eye flashed with illumination. "Ah, are you going where I think you're going?"

Korra smiled. "Yes, yea I am. Because I remember that dance lesson."

Iroh smiled. "This is going to be fun."

Honora looked over at the two then passed them at Tonraq. "I'd say play nice you too but…that last toast was the last straw. What can I do?"

Korra turned to her. "I need you to do this…."

The dances with the parents went smoothly, as planned. Nice slow elegant music played and the two couples danced like music box dolls. After the dance ended, Korra was escorted over to Iroh and more soft music started to play. Honora walked from the dance floor and over to where the band was playing and incidentally Mako and Bolin were also standing near there. Mako looked at his aunt.

"Everything ok? I saw Korra unhappy earlier."

"Yeah it will be in a moment. Just watch dear nephews cause you're about to see a show you can't buy tickets for."

Bolin raised an eyebrow. "And what show is that?"

She smiled. "A whole ball room of people will suddenly be unable to speak and yet most will be eating their words."

The two bother's turned to watch the dance. Korra suddenly stopped and looked down. "I can't do this. I can't pretend anymore." She walked over and grabbed a knife from the head table and the whole ballroom gasped and the music stopped. The whole room looked confused when Korra started to cut a slit into the side of her wedding dress. "I can't keep pretending that I can move in this dress." At this point Iroh had taken his jacket off and was starting to roll up his sleeves. There was a gasp when Korra finished the second slit and her legs were now visible.

Honora looked a bit surprised. "Well there's a story I want to know." She looked over and was even more surprised seeing her son's left arm. "Yup, got to be a story." She turned to the conductor. "I would if I were you play this song." She handed him a note. "When the couple tells you to start the music again." He looked at the note and nodded then moved to tell the rest of the band.

Korra pulled the pin that was holding her hair up so it hung lose around her face and then walked back over to Iroh. "Let's try this dance again."

The music started and just as the couple had hoped it was that rich, passionate, tango music. They started to move to the intoxicating notes while the rest of the room watched in stunned silence. As they danced Korra echoed what Iroh had told her almost two years before in a soft almost inaudible voice that only the two of them could hear.

"Remember, the most important thing about this dance is you've got to have passion."

Iroh pulled her in close. "It can be love or hate but you've got to have one."

Korra took the opportunity to kiss his on his jaw. "I prefer love over hate." She was spun around the room. "Because it's harder to convince a room you're in love then to convince them you hate a person's guts."

Another quick turn and Korra's leg was wrapped around Iroh's hip. "But it's possible." Iroh kissed her on the neck and Korra leaned her head back.

"Oh it's possible." Korra looked into Iroh's eyes and walked backward only to have him fallow. "You just have sex fully clothed on the dance floor." She felt Iroh's hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. "You need carnal urge that rivals even the most desperate of men." She let Iroh take the lead. "Be the forbidden lovers who just now get a moment alone." She was pulled into a dip so fast that she instinctually wrapped a leg around his torso to keep from falling. She could hear the songs end approaching. Their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her lips. "Just give them more fire on the floor then they can imagine in the bed." Their lips met in a kiss that rivaled the one he had given her right before being taken away by red lotus goons.

The dance ended and the room was silent. Until someone (best guess it was Bumi) yelled, "Yeah! That's how you do a first dance! Woot! Maestro hit it I need to hear some swing!"

The band started to play high tempo swing music and the dance floor filled with people while Korra and Iroh walked back to their seats. Korra was smiling and breathing hard when she sat down. She was about to say something when Zuko and Katara walked up to the couple.

Iroh looked at his grandfather and saw the old man smiling, Katara looked amused. "So that's why, dear grandson, you tough the avatar the Tango. Bravo."

Katara shook her head. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone pull a stunt quite like that. Accept maybe my brother."

Korra chucked. "Well I think, Iroh channels him more then people think."

Katara nodded and took the two couples hands and placed them together. "I know you've heard this probably a million times by now, but I wish you two all the luck and happiness in the world."

The two nodded and thanked her as she walked away with Zuko talking about the old days. Katara paused for a moment thinking back. "You owe me five gold pieces! Aunt Woo was right!"

Zuko looked confused for a moment and then looked back at the couple. "I'll be damned, I do. Huh, who would have guessed 'You and he shall share an heir and they shall love the avatar.' Would actually come true. I almost forgot that fortune and subsequent bet, I don't even remember what was going on around that time do you?"

Katara shook her head but still held out her hand. "Not really the years start to blur together after awhile. You still owe me."

Zuko nodded. "I do but at the moment I seem to be gold piece-less, how about I give you them tomorrow and we have lunch and that long conversation we've been meaning to have but have always put off."

Katara nodded. "I believe that would be an acceptable course of action old friend."

For the rest of the night not one person dared to even mention the possibility of the couple not loving each other and in one case Korra and Iroh actually got an apology. Tenzin looked quite repentant as he explained that he really hadn't intended for his toast to imply what it had. The two accepted the apology and spent the rest of the reception talking easily with people whom the trusted. The Cake cutting ended how anyone who knew Korra and Iroh expected, the two missed the other ones mouth completely and its still unclear if it was intentional or not. As per tradition Korra tossed the bouquet in to a sea of single woman and Asami caught it (Korra would admit later she did aim) and Iroh participated in the guarder toss, which was obvious he aimed, because he got Mako right between the eyes with it.

Back in the limo, Korra brushed the rice out of her hair and lazily leaned against her husband. Iroh wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sighed. "Almost alone at last." Korra nodded and snuggled into him a bit.

"So very close. How far is the hotel?" Korra felt the Limo slow to a stop. "Apparently this close."

She heard the car door open and was surprised when instead of letting her walk Iroh carried her from the car in to the hotel. She paused when instead of going to the front desk they went right to the elevator. "I checked in yesterday and made sure everything was ready." He whispered in her ear. "Wanted to make sure you could find everything and not have to deal with luggage tonight."

Korra found Iroh's lips and kissed him. "I love you." She kissed him again. "So much."

She felt his forehead against hers. "I love you too." Iroh carried her out of the elevator and down the hall. Korra heard the click of a key and a warm breeze as a door opened. He kissed her as he walked over the threshold.

As soon as the door closed Korra felt a change in Iroh, as his kiss became deeper more desperate he opened his mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. Ending the kiss, Korra felt Iroh move and gently set her down on what she figured was the bed. She heard the sound of fabric crumpling to the floor and when his arms were around her again she noticed he wasn't wearing his coat. He kissed her neck.

"Remember Kor, if at anytime you want to-"

She cut him off with a kiss. "I know just say so, we talked about it before." She kissed and then bit his lower lip. "I'm tiered of talking about it." Her hands unbuttoned his shirt as her lips explored his jaw line.

She gasped when she felt Iroh's hips grind against hers. She ran her hands over his soft skin felling the muscles tensing and relaxing under her fingers. Iroh's own hands wandered over her torso.

"I'm allowed to total this dress right?" Iroh's voice was lower and huskier then normal and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Rip it to shreds."

She hard the sound of fabric being torn, felt the fresh air against her bare skin, and moaned as Iroh's hands fully explored her chest. Korra pulled her lover fully on the bed so now she was lying on her back and Iroh was on top of her. It wasn't too long before both of them were free of the rest of their clothing and their bodies were writhing against each other trying to be as close at they could to each other.

Korra dug her nails into Iroh's back and bit his shoulder as parts of her were explored for the first time. Fearing he was hurting her Iroh stopped moving. "Don't. you. Dare. Stop. Now." She gasped before moaning as he moved within her. Her mind refused to comprehend the ecstasy she felt as he drove her over the edge moments before he fallowed after her.

She was still in a dais as she curled up against him, her head finding his shoulder as the best pillow. She could feel the waves of fatigue she had been fighting all day start to catch up to her. She felt Iroh's lip kiss the top of her head as his arms wrapped around her as the two drifted off. Too tired to say anything and so assured of the other's love that they didn't need to.

In the morning Korra would learn that Iroh hadn't even turned the light on to see. Their first time had been in a pitch black room so both had been equally blind. Now however she didn't know and really didn't care. As she fell in to the arms of Morpheus she didn't want anything more. Iroh held his wife close and silently wish that they could stay like that forever.

* * *

><p>Prologue done, story has yet to be started but I feel like this can be posted independent of the rest of the story's completion.<p>

I really hope you liked it, I do look forward to writing and posting the rest of the story. Before I go I wanted to share some things that I was not able to fit in and keep the feel of the story.

1. Between the church and the reception Korra and Iroh were originally going to get drive threw food but I just couldn't figure out how to fit it in. So just know the first meal they shared may have been the Avatar equivalent of Burger King.

2. After the Dance Mako was going to tell Iroh that he did not need any tips.

3. After their first time Korra was going to ask where Iroh learned how to make her feel like that and he would admit that she'd be surprised what kinds of books (i.e. manuals) get published.

So hope you enjoyed reading these tidbits. I shall see you later. As always comment if you feel so compelled. ~CC


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond Time

Chapter 1

Republic City's lights burned brightly filling its streets with their golden rays and reflecting off the dark water in the bay. The whole city looked more like a dream then a real place. Especially to the seventeen-year-old Sokka who couldn't believe that this was what the future would really look like. He turned to see the others just as amazed as he was.

"Ok so the future is really pretty!" Zuko stated as her turned away. "But we aren't here to look at it. We have a job to do."

Aang nodded and pulled out five pieces of paper from his pocket. "Ok so according to the spirit of time that sent us here, the information on the new team avatar will appear once we reach the city." He looked back at the simmering city. "I guess we're almost there so they might work now." He looked at one of the papers, which remained blank. "Maybe we need to put these under the lights of the city?"

Sokka shrugged. "Sure lets walk all the way to city and hope these magic papers work. What happens if they don't?"

Kattara shrugged. "We could ask someone in the city who the new team avatar is or where we could find the avatar. I mean the avatar would know their own team."

"Only if these people are actually on a team. They could be total strangers right now. Who knows." Aang pointed out.

Toph crossed her arms. "Well what ever we decide to do we need to start doing it. My feet a freezing." She held out a hand. "And is it snowing?"

Sokka looked at the sky. "Yeah, guess it's winter in the future too. You should probably put your boots on then. It's only going to get colder."

Toph frowned but put her heavy winter boots back on. "Somebody better lead me then, I can't see through these things."

In the city the Gaang found the place buzzing with activity. It was so overwhelming, that the group only stopped to look at the papers when they were sanding on a well lit sparsely populated pair outside a giant domed building. Exposing the papers to the lamplight Aang watched in amazement as images started to appear on the papers. At first Aang thought they were going to be drawings of the people but was surprised at the immense detail of the pictures. Zuko picked up one of the pictures and looked at it closely.

"Huh, it's like it just a freeze frame of a person." He put the picture back.

Sokka pulled out one and held it up for Zuko to see. "Hey, look at this one he kind of has your eyes! And your signature glair!"

Zuko snatched the picture to look at it closer. "He has Fire Nation eyes, not my eyes particularly." He turned over the picture. "Huh there's words on the back. 'Detective Mako, Republic city police dept.' Well we should find this guy easy just go to the police station." He looked up at the large city. "Though there might be more then one. So do we go after them one by one or do we split up?"

"Well we only get until sundown tomorrow so we should split up we'll cover more ground that way." Aang fanned out the other cards. "So I guess you keep that one, every one else grab a card."

"Oh! I want the one that looks like Yue!" Sokka blurted out as he grabbed the photo of Korra. Suki gave him a dirty look. "What? I want to ask her if she's ever met her that's all, and she's water tribe she could be my granddaughter!"

"Or she could be the current Avatar." Kattara said as she pulled the picture of Asami with out looking. "Oh, she's pretty and looks older I guess those glasses kind of hide her face. I wonder how old this Avatar team is?"

Suki grabbed the picture of Iroh. "Well this guy looks to be the oldest and he's a General so I'm going to guess all of them are adults."

Sokka looked at the picture in Suki's hand. "That scare on his face makes him look kind of like a bad guy." He glanced over at Zuko who was glairing at him. "Not that scars automatically mean bad guy."

Zuko shook his head. "He looks rather young to be a general, probably been in a few fights to get that scar. It will be interesting to talk to him."

Suki looked at the back. "Well according to this General Iroh is stationed at United Forces Head Quarters and has the major order of protect and aid the avatar. Huh, didn't know the new you needed protecting." She looked at Aang. "What type of world needs to have a general protect the avatar."

"We'll have to ask them. I guess I'll take the last picture." Aang looked at the last picture. "And it's named Bolin, occupation sports commentator. So we split up and find these people?"

"Yeah but where do we start?" Toph asked.

Zuko put his picture in his pocket. "Well, the General and Detective should be relatively easy to find." He looked up at a clock. "It might be dark but it's only four o'clock here so they be at their work still."

Suki nodded. "And since this guy's main job is protecting the avatar I bet she." Suki snatched the picture out of Sokka's hand. "will either be near by or easily contacted by him."

Sokka took the picture back. "And why do you think she's the avatar?"

Suki sighed. "Because she's the only one out of all of them that looks even remotely water tribe and that's the next nation in the rotation. The General and Detective are clearly Fire Nation, Bolin is pale but I would bet with his build he's got some Earth Kingdom in him and the other girl well she looks like a mix too."

The whole group was silent for a moment. "Well ok then. We should probably do this in pairs." Sokka looked at the rest of the group. "Suki and I will go get this General guy and the Avatar together. Zuko you and Kattara should go to the police station first for the detective then find that girl and Aang you and Toph go get Bolin. We'll meet back here unless plans change."

Aang looked sad. "Why does Zuko get to go with my girlfriend?"

Sokka pointed to the large building. "Because that is big building is named the 'Republic City Probending Area' and you're looking for a sports guy. I would start there."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Korra reclined in Iroh's office chair as she read one of the latest reports about Ba Sing Sa. She sighed and hoped the queasiness she had felt all day would go away. That was the last time she ate sea prunes at that restaurant or sea prunes at all, the smell no longer appealed to her. About ten feet in front of her, she could hear Iroh pacing back and forth reading his own file. Korra closed the file unable to concentrate on it anymore.<p>

"Do we have to go out to dinner tonight?" She whined.

"Kor, it's the first time Mako and Asami have been back from their vacation to Omashu and they want to spend time with their friends…family, spirits we're all related now aren't we? Uhh, I bet swamp benders' have family trees that fork more then ours."

Korra chuckled. "Ah, the tree of shame strikes again. It's an ironic fact that all the guys in the main group are Zuko's grandsons and all the girls are now involved with said guys. Is Opel coming tonight?"

"No, I don't think she's even in the city at the moment."

"Oh," Korra looked down. "I guess it won't be the core team then. Does Opel count as part of the core team? I don't think so; she really never goes on adventures with us. We should really figure what makes a person part of the group."

Iroh patted Korra on the head. "Some days I'm not sure if I count as part of the core team."

Korra shrugged. "Yeah…no, you are officially part of the main team now. If you're screwing the Avatar you are on the team." She paused for a second while her husband tried desperately not to laugh. "That came out wrong." She pouted and attempted to get back to the original topic. "But really do we have to go out? I still feel off from last night, can't they all come over and you cook?"

She heard Iroh close the folder. "Are you really feeling that bad?"

"Yes, I still am. How are you not? Memories severs you were just as ill this morning as I was. Ug, and everybody I met with smelled so bad." She wrinkled her nose. "So bad."

"Ok, ok I'll call Mako and see if we can change the plans. To be honest, I don't really want to eat out again either."

Iroh, still smiling a little, picked up the phone and dialed Mako's police station phone. It rang twice then a somewhat board Mako answered.

-"Detective Mako, Homicide, who got capped?-ow-Sorry Chief…I mean what can I help you with?"-

Iroh smirked. "Hey, Mako it's Iroh, look I was wondering if we could amend the dinner plans tonight?"

-"Do you guys need to cancel?"-

"No not cancel, Korra's a bit under the weather so she wanted to know if it would be ok if we all just went to our place and I cook dinner."

-"You cook?"-

"Yes I cook. So what do you…think…" Iroh turned to see a teenaged boy slipping in to the room through a window. He was about to grab one of his throwing knives when he was hit from behind with a metal fan. He dropped the phone and stumbled back a little but recovered enough to throw one the knives and pin Suki's sleeve to the wall. "I don't know who you are, but you two have five minutes to explain why I shouldn't end either one of you." Iroh was not going to play games when it came to Korra's safety.

Sokka stepped forward holding his hand so everyone could see them. "Because, we're here to kidnap you cause we need the next team avatar's help. Oh and that's Suki and I'm Sokka!"

The room was silent for a moment before Korra spoke in a voice as icy as her home country. "Wonderful."

Mako looked at the phone as the line went dead. "Hello?" no answer. Confused he hung up and started to dial the number for Iroh's secretary when there was a knock on his desk. He looked up and right in to the face of his grandfather, age 18. Mako's reaction was understandable.

"Ah! What?! You died? When? Are you a ghost?" He threw a stapler at Zuko and was shocked that it didn't go through him. "How are you solid Grandfather?" He pelted the other fire bender with a few pens. "Why are you here spirit?"

Zuko looked very confused. "What? Ow, I'm not a ghost!" He blocked another pen. "Stop throwing stuff at me!" He grabbed Mako by the collar. "Stop. It." He said through gritted teeth. "I'm here from the past. I am not your dead grandfather. Grandfather?" Zuko stopped and processed what he just said and then promptly fainted.

Mako and Kattara looked down at the now passed out Fire Lord. "Well then, I'm Kattara and please tell me I am not your grandmother."

"You're not."

"Good." Kattara looked at him with extremely hopeful eyes. "Can you tell me who is?"

Mako backed away a little realizing that it would probably be best if he didn't divulge any more about the future. He was about to say something when Bolin and two others walked into the station.

"Mako! Look who I found!" He pointed to Aang and Toph. "They're apparently here to kidnap us and take us back in time! Isn't that cool! I don't think even you can top that! Why is that guy on the floor?"

"I made Fire Lord Zuko faint." He pointed at the now coming to fire bender.

Bolin looked at Zuko. "Huh. What did you do? Slug him?"

"No, called him grandfather."

"Well that would do it." Bolin turned to the rest of the group. "So have you told them anything else?"

Mako shook his head while Zuko got back on his feet. "No, I didn't and I'm not sure if we should tell them anything more until we can talk to the rest of the team."

The phone started to ring and Mako picked it up. "Hello? Detective Mako speaking…Korra, you're not going to believe…oh so Sokka and Suki are over there? Well I guess you will believe me then…Yeah definitely need to meet up and talk…I'll call and ask Asami…yeah, using her house is probably the best. Korra are you ok? Your voice is…icy. No, I understand this is rocking me too. How's-… yeah I guess he does adapt faster to shocks. Ok you four, stay put I'll call Asami and then give you guys her opinion. Bye." He looked over at the old Gaang. "You guys sent Sokka and Suki to get Iroh and Korra right?"

Kattara nodded. "Yeah, if by Iroh you mean the General, then yes."

Mako nodded. "Yeah, General Iroh, I guess you've never met him so calling him by his title is ok." Mako quickly dialed the number for Asami's office at future industries. "Hello? Hi Emma, this is Detective Mako can you please connect me to Asami?... It's Mako Emma, MA-KO, uh what do you mean I don't have clearance to talk to Asami? No I don't have an appointment." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Emma, let's try this again…no I don't have a warrant this-" He took the phone away from his ear and looked at it. "She hung up! I can't believe she hung up on me."

Bolin smirked. "Yeah that's odd, who's Emma?"

"Asami's new personal assistance her old one is on maternity leave." Cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder he started to redial the number. "Ok, let's try this again. Hello?...Hi, may I please speak to Asami Sato?... I need to talk to her. Look just put her on the phone… Why am I calling?" Mako paused for a moment. "I have kidnapped her fiancé and I must talk with her or I will kill him!" He said in his most threatening voice. "Hi, Asami! No, hun I didn't kidnap myself I just really need to get a hold of you…I'm sorry I made Emma cry…she was…ok I promise I won't do it again. Asami we've had a slight change to plans for dinner tonight. Is it possible for everyone to meet at the house? ...Why? Because standing in the middle of the Republic City Police Station is Avatar Aang and most of his motley crew… Yeah love you too see you at home."

Mako hung up the phone and surveyed the group. "What?"

A/N OK so here's the first chapter. I'm working on more of the story its not complete so it will take longer to get each chapter out but on the bright side this will more then likely be a longer more involved story. As always leave a comment if you feel so compelled. See yah later ~CC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Korra leaned her head back against the car's headrest as Iroh drove through the snowy streets towards Asami's house. The success of Future Industries over the past two years had afforded Asami the ability to buy back her family home. The house was isolated out side the city that made it perfect for times like this where they didn't want too many prying eyes. This was the complete reverse of the house Korra and Iroh shared in embassy section of the city. It made sense for the two to live there as the house was technically on Fire Nation soil and the amount of security in that section of the city was ridiculous. It was also only a few blocks from the United Forces Base, which made it extremely convenient. There were just too many watching eyes for this situation. Korra shook her head and tried to listen to the radio.

In the back seat sat Sokka and Suki who were taking in all the sights. Korra sighed thinking of how long it would probably take to reach Asami's house. There was at least a half hour travel time between where she was and where they were going. That would probably give her enough time to ask a certain person some burning questions she had. Silently, she slipped into the spirit world.

For Korra the spirit world had become her second home. It was the one place she was free, her body didn't hurt here, she could see here, and she could move with out support. During her long trip abroad she had often come to the spirit world to escape the boredom or in some cases ask help with an issue she had come across. She would even have conversations with Iroh (the younger one) in the spirit world when the topic wasn't something they wanted the crew to know about. When the whole crew is taking bets when you get knocked up you don't tell them your still a virgin. They will try to help with your relationship if you do. Now however, she was looking for her second mother.

At this point Korra was quite aware that the spirit world did not always give you want you wanted but what you needed. She hoped this time what she wanted and needed were the same thing. As she wandered through the Forest of Night she found Yue staring into a reflecting pool that, like the mirror Korra carried on his hip, was a portal to the physical world.  
>Korra bowed to greet the moon spirit who laughed at her daughter. "Korra, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to bow in greeting to me. You are the Avatar, Princess of the Fire Nation, daughter of the Southern Water tribe's chief, and my daughter. You do not have to bow." She walked over and put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "How are you? And how is Iroh?"<p>

"We're good." Korra glanced over at the reflecting pool which showed Aang talking to Mako. "I have a hunch you already know why I sought you out."

Yue nodded. "Avatar Aang and his friends are out of their time on a mission to take you and your team back in time to face…something."

Korra nodded. "Yes, I just want to know if, well if we should go with them. Are they really who they say they are? Is the threat real? How much of future can we tell them? I mean there's a lot of questions that need to be answered quickly before permanent damage happens."

Yue raised an eyebrow. "Looks like your husband is starting to rub off on you."

Korra crossed her arms. "So I picked up some stuff about strategy and planning. It's not like that it's a bad thing for an Avatar to know."

Yue chuckled. "No, I guess not, experience has made you wise my daughter." She turned back to the reflection pool and gestured for Korra to come near. "Over seventy years ago I knew most of these faces in life and watched over all of them after I assumed my role as moon spirit. They are who they say they are I promise."

Korra nodded. "So why are they here? What big bad does Avatar Aang the kid who ended a hundred year war need help with? My accomplishments are nothing compared to what he did."

Yue looked at her daughter severely. "Don't you dare say or think that. He faced one mad man who had access to an army you have faced three. You, with help I won't deny it, put both your broken body and mind back together and faced the man who broke you with out letting your fear cripple you." Her face softened. "You can stop doubting your self Korra." She looked back at the pool. "Of what you are facing with Aang, well my memory seems to fail me. I feel that portion of time is filled with moving shadows and dark reflections. I wish I could tell you more but I don't know."

"Ok, so you don't know what we're facing either. Great. Well on a different note what can we tell them about the future? Can we tell them anything at all?"

"Since I cannot remember that time I don't think they will either, so you can tell them everything but I would avoid it. Mako has already disclosed his relation to Zuko and the Fire Lord fainted. I fear telling them more would shake their confidence in you and your team."

"Why?"

"For them the war has just ended. The Fire Nation is still the boogieman in the closet. The idea that the next Avatar's team is completely comprised of the heirs to the thrown may cause them to worry if history is repeated its self."

"But when I started I didn't-no body knew that Bolin and Mako were the lost son's of Ursa and Iroh he-he's a good man the whole family is. Now, now the Fire Nation is at peace and actively avoids conflict with-"

Yue cut her off. "Yes dear, I know this but the path of the Fire Nation is still unclear to them. For them to see such a heavy reliance on Fire Nation makes it appear more of a threat for power grabbing. Couple that with the fact that the avatar is the princess of the Fire Nation not by birth but by marriage and the future looks bleak to them. They do not have the context of your past to understand your choices."

"So what would you have me do?" Korra looked down at the pool, which was showing Iroh driving the car. She saw him glance over and smiled a little. "I don't think I can pretend we're just friends or that I don't need him."

"Then you don't tell Aang and the other's who the rest of you are. They know Iroh is your bodyguard and a General of the United Forces. He can hold those titles and still be your husband. It's not unheard of for love to grow between two people who spend so much of their lives together. I feel not telling them he is the crown prince will serve another purpose as well."

"What other purpose?"

"You and Iroh's fire is white, yes?"

"Yes, ever since that night we fought Zaheer in that storm. Why?"

"Fire does not burn white for no reason. The only time I have heard of fire not burning red and gold is the fire of Princess Azual whose madness was reflected in her blue flames. You two use fire sparingly now, but I would refrain from using it at all until you know why the flames burn white."

"So for me use the other elements and Iroh not bend at all?" She looked at her mother a little disbelieving. "Won't that put him in danger?"

"Iroh is a very accomplished man who spent the first three years in the United Forces as a non-noble, non-bending solider. If there is anyone in your group that could survive with out bending it is Iroh, this is excluding Asami who has lived her whole life, quite successfully, without bending. If you talk to him I bet he would agree with me." She pushed some of Korra's white hair out of her face. "The last thing you need is for the team of the past to think you are mad, under the sway of the Fire Nation or cannot be trusted."

"So I lie to them."

Yue looked down. "You don't lie as much as you don't tell them the whole truth at first. Maybe later on your journey you can tell them but telling them now may hurt more then help." She kissed Korra on the forehead. "You should go back you're almost to the manor and while Iroh knows where you went, I feel you shouldn't be late meeting some of the greatest benders and warriors of their time."

Korra nodded and turned to leave.

"And Korra!" Yue called after her. "You don't have to show them your scares if you don't want to."

Korra turned to look at Yue. "I don't?"

"No, You don't need to show them how hard life has been to you to show then how strong you are."

Korra nodded. She hadn't asked about that but as she moved back in to the physical world she realized she needed to hear that. Yue had known most of that team and if she thought Korra could keep up with out telling them to slow down then she sure as hell could.

Iroh had learned to tell the difference between Korra falling asleep and going into the spirit world. The difference being when Korra was asleep she moved and sometimes spoke. Going in to the spirit world was the only time she was completely still. As they neared the house he was starting to wonder whether he should turn on to a few back roads and give her more time but he soon noticed Korra fiddling with her wedding band.

"Having fun over there?" He asked hoping the two in the back wouldn't answer. It was unlikely they would as having gotten bored with looking at the city lights the two had moved on to _other_ activities.

"Yeah, got some important information and advice." She raised an eyebrow. "What is that sound?"

"The sound of teenagers with no shame, social decency, or concept of a rear view mirror."

Korra bit her lip smiling a little. "No, you can't mean…"  
>"Yup, for that past ten minutes they have been necking in the back seat." Iroh sighed and turned the radio up a little more. "and there has been nothing good on the radio to boot."<p>

Korra chucked. "Your life is so hard."

"Not hard, just weird, and awkward so very awkward." Iroh turned in to Asami's drive way. "and I have a feeling it is just going to get better from here. I remember hearing stories of these people's youth. There's a reason for the family tree of shame."

Korra leaned back and tried to not to laugh. She had to feel for the guy, Iroh's interactions with family usually ended in the man's complete mortification. Alone Iroh could be charming, sophisticated, and irresistibly sexy, put a member of his family in the room and Iroh would get flustered by the act of breathing.

"So on a scale from 1 to tango lesson how bad has the last ten minutes been?"

"My stepfather's swimming habits."

Korra's out burst of laughter started the two in the back seat who had heard nothing of the conversation. Sokka looked over at Suki and then back at the front of the vehicle. "What's so funny?"

* * *

><p>Zuko waited with the others outside the front door as the sleek black car pulled up. They hadn't been there long and had elected to wait out side for the rest of the group rather then get lost in the massive house. Zuko found the new Team Avatar's reluctance to say anything more about themselves quite maddening. He couldn't even get a straight answer from his 'grandson' about how a member of the royal family was employed as a cop. He let out a deep breath trying to calm himself.<p>

He looked over at Aang when the car pulled up and saw that the air bender looked especially nervous. "Uh Aang, what's up? You look like my father's going to jump out of the car and attack you."

"I'm just nervous, I mean this is the next avatar! Has there ever been a point in history where two avatars have meet face to face? Never! And what if they hate me? Or try to steal Kattara away!"

Mako looked over at Aang trying to hide his amusement. Zuko shook his head and turned back to the car and felt his blood run cold as a man who bared a striking resemblance to his father step out of the car. The scare under his left eye did not make the man look less sinister. Zuko looked over at the others and was surprised that no one seemed to even notice him.

Looking back he saw what they were watching. He watching in silence as a tall, dark skinned woman with snow-white hair climbed out of the passenger's side door. Sliver glasses obscured her eyes and ruby lips formed a self-confident smile. There was no doubt that the next Avatar was dangerously beautiful and she scared the hell out of him.

She walked across the icy road and up to the house with out slipping. Zuko noticed that while she walked gracefully, there was something off about her gate. He shook his head and chalked it up to the fact that she was walking across ice. She stopped before reaching the steps and looked up at the group.

"You guys make better walls then doors. Shall we go in?" She smiled at them as she passed and walked in to the house.

Zuko looked back to see the General helping Sokka and Suki out of the car. The older man no longer looked like the sinister former Fire lord. His face actually looked kind and slightly amused, as Sokka and Suki crawled out of the back seat. Sokka was rubbing his rib cage.

"Did you have to make all those sharp turns?" Sokka stood up and brushed himself off. "I feel off the seat during that last turn."

"Well if you had kept your seat belt on. You would have stayed put." Iroh said closing the heave metal door. "That is their function."

Suki shook her head and walked over to the rest of the group. "So I see your guys found your people. What are they like?"

Aang smiled. "They're ok, they don't seem to trust us yet and two of them are engaged to each other."

Toph smirked. "And one of them made big bag Fire Lord Zuko faint."

Sokka caught up to the group. "Zuko faint? How?"

Zuko's face reddened. "You would too if some guy called you grandfather."

"Ha! Looks like this trip is going to have a family component! Grandpa and grandson road trip."

"Grandpa, Grandson, and future granddaughter-in-law road trip." Kattara corrected. "So it's more like Zuko and grandchildren road trip of fun!"

From behind them no one saw Iroh pinching the bridge of nose trying to hide his smirk. _Oh spirits is that ever accurate. _

Once both teams were all together Korra immediately split them up so she could talk to her team in privet. Looked in a room with soundproof doors and the radio playing they waited for Korra to speak. Iroh watched as Korra took off her glasses and rubbed the temples of her forehead.

"Ok, before we start talking about how cosmically bad this is, let's figure out what we know and what we know they know."  
>Mako sighed. "They know I'm Zuko's grandson and I'm engaged."<p>

Korra nodded. "That really isn't that bad. They would have figured out you and Asami were in a relationship. Neither of you can really hide it."

Bolin raised an eyebrow. "And do you think you and Iroh can? I mean yeah you're not really PDA heavy but you two are constantly in some form of physical contact. Just because you don't kiss in front of people doesn't mean you two aren't totally obvious."

At that particular moment Iroh was leaning against the back of the sofa Korra was sitting on and one of his arms was wrapped around her shoulders. Korra nodded. "Yeah well that's mostly because I like knowing he's there. It's not like I can see him."

Bolin nodded. "We know that, which brings up the other elephant in the room. Do we tell them your blind?"

Korra sighed. "I don't have too right away. On the drive over I went in to the spirit world and asked for advice from Yue. She does confirm that these people are who they say they are but she doesn't remember the time that they came from or what happened then. So she thinks that we can tell them about the future without them remembering once it's all over but." Korra sighed and explained everything that Yue had told her about what they should or shouldn't tell the other people.

When she finished the room was silent for a moment. "I can see Yue's point." Iroh said at least. "Back then there was still real bad blood between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world. I mean even now the Fire Nation's Army and Navy are laughable if they were ever engaged in more then a small fire fight." He shuttered. "They would be massacred."

Asami looked at the General. "But can you avoid using your bending? Or not be acknowledged as the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation?"

Iroh shrugged. "I was trained as a non-bender so yeah I can still be a complete badass and never light anything on fire. As for the other thing, I don't act like that now. Do I?"

"Not really, unless as big public events, but even then…" Bolin thought a moment. "Nah you just act polite and charming. So I guess that's a nonissue."  
>Mako paused. "So how are you and Iroh going to handle telling them about you two?"<p>

Korra shrugged. "I figured if they ask tell them, if not, just act normal. They're here to get help let's just focus on that."

Asami nodded. "Good call, we should get back before they start getting nosy."

The group nodded and started to file out of the room. Korra grabbed Mako's shoulder. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Mako stiffened. "I'm fine Korra."

"Do you need more time? I know you just got back and got ok'd to go back to work again but really are you ok? Can you handle the stress that this mission is probably going to put us under?"

"Korra, I'm fine I can handle it. I'm good."

Korra frowned. "You don't sound good. Look, if you need more time then take it."

Mako sighed. "Look, Korra I'm glad you're worried about me but I'm ok. I'm a cop; I should be able to handle what my job throws at me and you never know maybe going into the past will be a good thing." He smiled weakly. "They didn't have guns to commit suicide by cop back there."

Korra nodded. "Ok, but if you need anything from either Iroh or me just tells us. We're family, we take care of our own."

Mako nodded and walked out of the room. Trying to ignore the memories of that rainy December night, Mako walked through the door to join the rest of the group.

They ate dinner in almost complete silence. The tension in the room was so clear Korra could see it hanging in the air. _It shouldn't be so cold_. She took a sip of wine and set the goblet down. _Some one has to talk soon; I mean we have Bolin and Sokka in the same room! Someone crack a joke. Some one do something please._ She took a deep breath someone had to talk soon.

"So how do you guys like Republic City?" She asked unable to think of anything else.

"It's nice." She head Aang say before the room went back to uncomfortable silence.

She asked a few more questions that failed to start any real conversation. She felt Iroh's hand gently stroking her thigh in an attempt to comfort her. She sighed and took a big gulp of wine. She sent a very light breeze around the room and saw that most of the group was looking down at their plates.

Finally Aang said what was on his mind. "Look, I know our presence here is kind of a shock but we really need to know: Are you coming with us to the past?"

Korra blinked in surprise. _Hadn't they already told them they were?_ "Of course we're going with you. You need our help. We're coming. Feel better now?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah now I think we can relax."

~Forty Five Minutes Later~

"This is why we can't have nice things." Korra commented as she fumbled around to find the hall phone. Putting the receiver to her ear she dialed the only person she knew who could help her. She heard the line ring three times and a very familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hi, Tenzin, it's Korra, you're not going to believe me but I'm at Asami's and well I need a lot of things major one being I need you and commander Bumi to get over here because everyone here who can drive is smashed on cactus juice…why are they all smashed? Well…" Korra took a deep breath. "The core team of the past avatar, Aang, Zuko, Kattara, the whole lot, are back from the past to drag us to the past because there's a problem and after its all done they won't remember, so that's a plus, anyways we brought them here to keep them form causing chaos in the city and because well dinner, people got to eat, and everything was going good, oh we aren't going to tell them who Bolin or Iroh are related to just make sure to tell Bumi that, and then for desert we had like a cake type thing I'm told it was blue and tea. Zuko offered to get and serve the tea and Sokka volunteered to help and long story short-er-ish the tea was spiked and everybody in that room is smashed on cactus juice." Korra took her first since starting the explanation. "So can you come and help?" From somewhere on the grounds she perceived earth bending. "And if you can get Lin too that would be great, I think Bolin and Toph are trying to have an earth bending duel. Thanks! Bye!" Korra hung up the phone just as someone tried to tackle her.

Tenzin looked at the phone wondering whether Korra had ingested some cactus juice. He sighed and went to get Bumi and Lin and head up to the manor. Even if she was loopy, Tenzin had to applaud her for knowing she needed to call for a ride home. When he, Lin, and Bumi, walked into the manor he no longer thought Korra had been anything but stone sober.

He wasn't sure what to look at first. Aang was swing from a chandelier explaining ancient air bending philosophy to a non-existent entity. Mako was, as far as Tenzin could guess, making the argument for eloping by doing an impression of the male wedding planner who had worked on Korra's wedding to Asami. Sadly, 'Asami' was a rather tall lamp in the corner of the room. Speaking of Asami she and Kattara were sitting on the mantel of the fireplace talking. Talking about what? He wasn't sure but both girls were blushing and giggling. Toph had accumulated round objects and was now reliving her days as melon lord while Bolin seemed to be channeling the ghost of the cabbage merchant. Suki was nowhere to be found.

Tenzin looked at Korra who had apparently just given up trying to control the group and was just sitting there while Iroh clung to her and growled at Zuko and Sokka. There had to be a story behind that.

Zuko stood up a flame in one hand that Korra quickly extinguished by water bending but Zuko didn't seem to notice. "I'm must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!"

Iroh's arms around Korra visibly tighten. "Then go capture the other one! This one's mine!"

"But that one's prettier!" Zuko yelled.

Sokka leaned against Zuko for support. "Silly Fire Lord, that's not the avatar! It's Princess Yue!" Sokka paused for a moment then looked angry. "And we have to save her from the evil General Zoh!"

Korra's face was priceless; it was the face of a woman who was completely done. She looked over at the group coming in and mouthed the words 'help me'.

Zuko looked at Sokka. "Really? She's the avatar not the moon!"

"Yeah! That's my mother-in-law!" Iroh blurted out. Korra just looked at her husband and patted his head lightly.

It took about a half hour before they got the house in any semblance of order. Which roughly translated to they tied the more violent drunks up until they could sober up. Lin and Tenzin volunteered to stay there for the night watching over the group while Commander Bumi took Korra, Iroh, and Bolin home in Iroh's car. Korra really hoped that either Asami or Mako would sober up before the rest of the Gaang so they could tell her how the group took meeting two more of their off spring.

In the car, Bolin and Iroh started to sober up (there hadn't been all that much in the tea). Bolin stopped talking about cabbages and started to dose off. Iroh went from being overly protective to overly affectionate. Don't get it wrong, Korra loved being held and cuddled, she did mind however when it hindered her breathing or when people (Bumi) were clearly watching and making comments.

She thanked the spirits when the car pulled into the garage and she could walk into her own home. She showed Bumi where the first floor guest room was and explained where everything he might need was and gave explicit instructions not to rearrange the furniture all while Iroh fallowed her around like a lost polar bear puppy.

For Iroh true clarity didn't come to him until he was fallowing her up the stairs. He paused. "Uh Kor, how'd we get home?"

Korra turned and looked amused. "You don't remember?"

"It's all fuzzy. Did I really growl and hiss at the younger versions of my grandfathers?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, you did but in your defense they were trying to steal you wife away so at least all your actions were logical." She smiled. "Come on we need to get to bed. We're leave for the past tomorrow at sun down and we need to pack and stuff in the morning."

Iroh nodded. "Yeah good point." He bounded up the stairs. "We need to get some sleep."

Korra smirk and whispered in his ear. "I said nothing about sleep babe."

A grin spread across his face and Iroh picked Korra up and carried her the rest of the way to their room where he locked the door behind them. He started kissing her but she pulled away.

"Shower first, then sex."

Iroh kissed her jaw. "Can we share the shower?"

Korra chuckled. "Yeah, I just want to wash the smell of work off me."

The hot water felt wonderful against her skin, so did Iroh's hands. Korra loved taking showers and washing away the dirt and grime of the day, she also loved it when he was right there with her. She still wasn't all that comfortable standing on her legs with out support and on a slippery surface like the wet tile floor she was even less stable. The fact that he was right there to steady her was always welcome. Korra didn't really want to leave the shower but she also really wanted to. Once the last traces of the day had washed down the drain, Korra left the shower wrapping herself in an overly push towel so she could dry her hair and bush her teeth. She did not intend to leave her bed until morning.

Iroh chuckled a bit as Korra dried her hair using air bending which always gave her extremely fluffy hair. She looked over at him raising an eyebrow. "Find something funny over there fuzzy?" (Iroh was just finishing up shaving.)

"Sorry, just love your hair when it's all soft and fluffy, Gorgeous. "

She rolled her eyes smirking. "You're still full of it babe." She walked towards the bedroom dropping the towel as she left the room. "Don't cut yourself shaving love. I'll be right here waiting once you're done."

Iroh watched her leave awe stuck. How the hell did he manage to get so lucky? He finished shaving, brushed his teeth and rushed into the next room.

Korra was lying on the bed wearing nothing but a smile. Her blue eyes and the intricate blue ink on her legs seemed to glow in the moonlight. She sat up a little sensing his presence. Iroh wanted to run over to her but his legs seemed to want to take forever to move. Once he reached her however he pulled up into his arms and kissed her. His lips parted so their tongues could meet.

He moaned just a bit into her mouth as her felt her chest press against his and her arms snake around his neck. Their lips parted so they could breath. Her eyes bore in to his soul before kissing him again. Iroh felt her hands running through his hair while his own slid down to her hips. He wanted her so bad it almost hurt. He moved so they were both on the bed. Korra kissed up his jaw, he could feel her warm breath on his ear.

"This is the last night you get to be a prince." She whispered in his ear in her most seductive voice.

Iroh chuckled. "Oh dear what I'm I going to do? You'll out rack me tomorrow."

Korra twisted and suddenly, he was on his back and Korra was straddling him. She looked down at him smugly. "Silly boy, I already out rank you." She smirked knowing how much she was turning him on.

Iroh sat up a bit making her slide down a bit and sit on his lap. "If you out rank me then why are you going to be screaming my name?"

Korra rocked her hips against his erection making him moan her name. She bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry lover but you who's going to be screaming tonight." She pushed him back down so he was laying against the pillows. "Stay."

Iroh's back arched when he felt hand stroke him. "Yes ma'am."

Bumi was just going to have to chalk up to karma hearing his stepson screaming Korra's name. He looked up at the ceiling. "This is revenge isn't dad? I don't tell you about me and Honora and this, this is pay back. Well done." He pulled one of the pillows he had let fall to the floor and placed it on his head. "Well done indeed."

A/N Well another part for your enjoyment. I hope you liked it! Comment if you feel so inclined.

Oh! Just some things I do want to point out, yes there are guns in this universe they're relatively new and are for the most part only used by cops and military personnel. They are considered weapons of last resort as seen by the fact that Iroh didn't even draw his when Suki and Sokka broke into his office. Just thought I'd point that out. Good day~CC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Lin shook her head looking down at the pile of children asleep in the middle of what once was a nice living room. The clock stuck 9 and chimed the appropriate amount and they were all still pasted out. Tenzin tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a cup of tea. She looked down at it.

"Can I trust this?" She asked razing an eyebrow.

Tenzin took a sip of his tea. "Should be, I used a clean kettle and cups. But tell me if you start to think your mother is on fire."

She smirked and took a sip. "So that's what they looked like soon after the war? They're so young."

Tenzin nodded. "It's weird, Aang is sleeping just like Milo. Stretched out over every one yet still clinging to someone. In this case it's mother and not Pema."

Lin nodded. "Yeah and there's my mother trying to break Sokka's arm in her sleep."

Tenzin nodded. "So when they wake up what are we going to do?"

"Well I guess we'll have to feed them, and some of them are bound to be hung over. So we may want to know where the aspirin is."

"I get that. I want to know if we tell them who we are?"

Lin shrugged. "They won't remember it so there's no real harm I guess."

Tenzin looked at her. "If there's no real harm why do they want to keep Bolin and Iroh's family a secret?"

Lin shook her head. "No idea. But there might be someone who does." She turned to see Mako stager in to the room wearing an untied robe and striped boxers. "Good morning Detective, did you sleep well?"

Mako rubbed his eyes. "Ehh, kind of." He looked down at the pile-o-teens. "I had kind of hoped that was a dream too." He stretched. "So I see you found the tea, would you like me to get you some breakfast? I was going to make some for Asami so putting a few more things of the stove isn't an imposition."

Lin smirked. "Imposition? Look at you learning new words everyday. Either Asami is actually training you to be a gentleman or you've been spending too much time with Iroh and your Grandfather."

Mako shrugged. "I think its Grandfather and Asami's work mostly, Iroh's vocabulary around me is not exactly princely." He turned to the pile of people. "So have any of them shown signs of life?"

Tenzin shook his head. "No, they've all been sound asleep since they passed out last night."

Mako nodded. "Ah, so breakfast do you guys want any?"

Lin thought for a moment. "I'll take some eggs if you cook them. By the way Mako if you don't mind why don't they get to know about-"

"Because, Korra's mom" he pointed upward. "Is worried that they won't trust us as much if they know all of us has access to a certain title." Mako hoped Lin would catch on to what he was saying.

"You don't want them to think the new team is biased toward the Fire Nation. Got it. So there shouldn't be any fall out if the group finds out who Tenzin and I are?"

Mako shrugged. "They might faint, but I can't see anything too bad happening. At dinner they mentioned they could only bring back the people they'd been sent to find so they can't drag you along even if they wanted to."

Lin nodded. "Thanks for the clarification. You better get cooking lover boy, before Asami comes down to look for you."

Mako nodded. "Yeah she and I are hung over, but she's feeling it more and is in a mood so I better make peace offering. No one wants to start a trip with an angry Asami." Mako left the room and headed to the kitchen.

Lin looked over at Tenzin with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Yeah, hung over people are not that chipper. I bet she just doesn't want to leave the warm sheets."

Tenzin sighed. "I hate that they're all growing up. It makes me feel old."

* * *

><p>Iroh snuggled against Korra under the warm blankets; he could feel sun light against his face. He knew it was well into the morning, but he just didn't want to get up. A habit he had picked up from the woman sleeping in his arms. Korra moved in her sleep and he was reminded that there was nothing between them. He groaned in frustration, there was way too much to do just to stay in bed. Opening one eye he was surprised how bright the room was. Then he realized it wasn't the room it was a flashlight pointed at his face by a very curious Milo who upon seeing that Iroh was waking up turned off the flashlight and waved.<p>

"Good morning!" The five year old said brightly standing over the pair.

Iroh looked up at the child and almost reflexively pull the covers around himself a Korra just a bit more tightly. "Good morning Milo, what are you doing here? In my room? On my bed?"

"Uncle Bumi said I needed to wake you two up. He's left with Mommy and Aunt Kya to help Daddy and you are to look after me and Ikki until you meet up with everyone." Milo jumped on the bed a little. "Oh, he also told me to tell you that you need to sound proof your house more. No idea what that means." He jumped off the bed and ran around the room about three times before heading to the door that was not missing its door nob. "Oh and I don't know if you noticed, but someone bit Korra and stole her shirt." He pointed to his neck. "I think you have a vampire in your house somewhere." With that he ran out the door and presumably down stairs.

Iroh paused for a moment trying to make sense of what the little air bender had said. "Sound proof my house? Why? Vampire?" He looked down and saw the bit mark on Korra's neck. "Oh that's not going to fade anytime soon. Oops."

Korra squirmed a little and opened her eyes. "Oops? What Oops?"

Iroh grimaced. "You might have a souvenir from last night."

Korra looked at him. "What part of last night?"

"The fun part." He gently ran two fingers from her shoulder to the red spot on her neck. "It's right here. I might have bit down just a bit harder then prudent."

Korra touched the spot Iroh indicated. "Well it doesn't hurt. Do you think my necklace can cover it?"

"Maybe, Let's see." Iroh reached past her and grabbed the chocker off Korra's bedside table and secured it around her neck. "Yeah this covers that."

Korra chucked. "Good, I know the old gang liked to start their journeys off with an up beat attitude but I don't think they need to know why we're in such a good mood."

Iroh kissed her on the lips before smiling. "Yeah, I hate the idea of 'kid tabling' anyone but their oldest member is still younger then our youngest member so lets attempt to keep it clean."

"I'll try." She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a French kiss. "But you're just so attractive I can't guaranty anything." From down stairs something made of glass was dropped on the ground and shattered. Korra sighed and patted Iroh. "Ok, we've got to get up, there are gremlins in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>When Aang had woken up and seen Tenzin and Lin sitting on the sofa watching him, his first reaction was surprise. "You're an air bender?!" He quickly got to his feet and ran up to Tenzin. "Can you really bend? Or are you just an acolyte?"<p>

"Uh, I'm an Air Bender."

Aang's eyes lit up. "Can you do this?" he made the marbles spin in thin air. "Well can you?" Tenzin took the marbles and made them spin. Aang's face of pure joy and excitement brought a smile to Tenzin's face.

Lin shook her head and stood up. "I'll go make some calls. I have a feeling there are a few people they should meet before going back. "

Aang looked at Tenzin. "So if you're an Air Bender does that mean?"

Tenzin nodded. "I'm your son."

Aang's mouth dropped in astonishment. "If you're my son that means… I had a kid! Quick who's you're mother? Is it Kattara please tell me it's Kattara!" He bombarded Tenzin with questions for close to an hour until the rest of the gang started to wake up. "Hey guys look!" He pointed at Tenzin. "I had a kid!"

"You didn't just have one." Kaya said walking into the room fallowed by Bumi and Pema. "You had three."

When Korra walked back into the mansion with Milo and Ikki she had expected to hear laughter or joking happy people. She hadn't expected to hear yelling and the sound of distress. She heard the volume raise and lower as a door was opened and closed. She sent a small breeze and saw that it was Zuko and Sokka who had left the room.

She heard one of them sigh. "Uh, who knew telling them we weren't going to remember any of this would lead to that old water bending lady chewing out Aang and Kattara like that." Sokka's voice was a little shaken. "Makes you wonder how badly we did as parents."

Korra shook her head. "I can't say for sure about how good of a parent you were Sokka, I have on good authority that Zuko's parenting was good." She smiled. "From the sound of it, it seems like Aang's biggest parenting issue was favoritism. That's rough. Glad I'm an only child." She turned back to the teens. "So how are you two feeling after last night?"

"Uh fine I guess." Zuko answered. "Little bit foggy on what exactly happened after drinking the tea, but slept pretty good considering. Uh, Avatar Korra who are the two children with you and why is that one staring at me?"

"Wow, you don't look any thing like old self well except the scar." Ikki mused. "I mean he's actually cute and looks like Mako a bit. Same nose."

"They're Tenzin's children, the girl's named Ikki and the boy's Milo." Korra tapped Ikki on the shoulder and bent down so she was eye level with her. "Hey, I know this is a dangerous mission but why don't you go save your dad and uncle from your aunt with Milo? Do you think you can calm aunt Kaya down?"

"Yes ma'am! Come on Milo let's go! Bye young Zuko and great uncle Sokka!"

Zuko watched as the two young, what he now presumed, air benders walked into the room they had just snuck out of. He looked back at Korra who didn't seem to be as cold or agitated since she had gotten some sleep. He was kind of surprised to see that like last night most of her wardrobe was white.

Sokka shifted uncomfortably. "So, since you didn't drink the tea last night, I'm guessing you figured out who spiked it."

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I've got a good sense of smell and a really good handle on what Ginseng tea is supposed to smell like. I would recommend that you don't spike any more drinks with that stuff… ever. The main point of you getting us is because you need our help. We really can't help you if were incapacitated or smashed." Zuko blinked in surprise, she definitely was in a better mood then last night. "So, what do you to remember from last night?" She asked.

Sokka shrugged. "Eh not much mostly that you're body guard thought his mother-in-law was the moon and that earth bender guy was trying to sell people cabbages."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "So you don't remember what you were doing just what other's were?"

"Oh, no I totally thought you were Yue."

She turned to Zuko. "And what do you remember?"  
>"I remember the moon comment."<p>

Korra sighed. "Yeah, I don't think he's going to live that down now."  
>"And calling you prettier then Aang and trying to capture you and regain my honor."<p>

"Yeah, just a f.y.i. I know you as an old man. There's not going to be any regaining of your honor with me ok?"

Zuko nodded surprised she had caught the innuendo. "Yes, Avatar Korra. Wait I'm still alive?"

Korra smirked. "Just call me Korra ok? Both of you, its just Korra no need to use any other title then that. Yeah you, Kattara and Toph are still around no one else is though." She looked at Sokka. "Sorry you're dead."

"So… where is Moon and cabbage?" Sokka asked changing the subject.

Korra chuckled. "They're on their way over, Iroh was going to pick some artic survival stuff up from the military base and finish up packing. You guys said that the portal you took was from the North Pole right?" The two nodded. Korra didn't seem to react but after a moment continued talking. "I think Bolin was going to catch a ride with Iroh. They should be here before noon." She paused for a moment. "Have you either of you seen Asami or Mako?"

Zuko shook his head. "No, we haven't been awake very long and all we've seen are the three children of Aang and those two other woman."

"Oh the one with brown hair is Pema, she's married to Tenzin and the other was Lin she's the chief of police, Mako's boss."

Zuko looked confused and was about to ask why Mako's boss was here but at that moment Lin, Toph and Bumi slipped out of the room. The two earth benders quickly left the room to talk somewhere private. "Whew, glad she's not yelling at me." Bumi said after closing the door. The older man looked at Korra. "Good morning princess! How'd you sleep?"

Korra stretched. "I slept great!" she smiled showing off all her teeth. "and two things Commander, one don't call me princess you're on my list at the moment and two don't ever leave those two children in my house unsupervised again." Her voice had taken on a sharp quality.

Bumi slapped her on the back. "Oh, come on princess, they aren't that bad."

Korra turned to the commander. "I used to have dishes before the air nation attacked."

Bumi drew back. "Sorry Korra, I'll order you a new set for when you get back."

Korra smiled. "Well as long as you replace them with something." She stared to walk away. "I heard they were ugly anyway. Hey commander why don't you entertain Zuko and Sokka with some of your war stories while I go find the two lover birds."

* * *

><p>Iroh was just finishing up putting the last items in his pack when he checked the breast pocket of his coat to find it empty.<p>

"Almost forgot something." He walked over to his bedside table and pulled out a small flat metal case that looked similar to a cigarette case. It had the crest of the united forces and his name etched on to the face. On the back was a message reading "Keep this close to your heart and it will lead you home." Iroh placed the case in his breast pocket.

The silver case had the slang name of a solder's heart as the waterproof case was meant to hold a few pictures or letters securely and keep them from getting water damage or burned. Iroh had been given his after he had earned his first commission. It was his good luck charm. He had carried it with him on almost every mission after. The pictures and letters had changed over the years but there was always the picture of him with his mother and grandfather and recently always at least one picture of Korra. Iroh knew it was probably a bad idea to bring it along but he just couldn't leave with out it. The last mission he hadn't taken it on he had gotten blown up and dead for a few moments. To him it was worth the risk to being it.

Iroh paused for a moment trying to remember if there was anything else he needed to make sure was packed. "Let's see, have some clothes to fit different climates, knives and my swords, rations, medical kit, some personal care stuff. Is there anything else?" He snapped his fingers. "That's what I'm forgetting." Walking in the bathroom he found the medicine cabinet and took out two bottles one square one like a tube. "Korra's anxiety medication*." He looked at the tube like bottle, which was almost empty. "And I need to get this refilled. Looks like I'm stopping bye the pharmacy before picking Bolin up." He walked back in to the bedroom and packed the bottles securely in Korra's backpack. "Now, I think I've got everything."

After loading the two bags in the car he walked back in and called Bolin to make sure that he was ready to be picked up and was completely packed. He then called the local pharmacy to get Korra's prescription refilled. He got the pills then stopped to pick Bolin and his gear up. The two drove to the mansion with a small pit stop to grab two-dozen doughnuts for any one who was hungry and had failed to find the kitchen (a very possible thing in that place). The two had a pleasant conversation about really nothing and were soon at the manor. Bolin took the doughnuts in while Iroh petted the attention seeking Naga who may or may not have been waiting for him.

* * *

><p>*Yes, Korra does take some form of anxiety medication, which at this point is only cautionary. She's not having the panic attracts, or nightmares but sometimes she can have high levels of anxiety and the pills are meant to help with that. The one's in the tube are everyday that help if she starts getting overly anxious and keep her from going down the rabbit hole. The one's in the square bottle are more like emergency or when she's going into a situation where she knows she's going to be anxious (which most of the time is when she knows she's going to be around a lot of air benders who are training. She can handled the kids fine but the adults not as much).<p>

No, her friends don't know she's on medication. Obviously Iroh does and also is a pretty big stickler when it comes to her taking them and not abusing them. Ok back to the story ~ C.C.

* * *

><p>Mako and Asami had failed to leave the bed once Mako had returned with breakfast. They also had failed to eat any of it. Mako's mouth was a little preoccupied by Asami's chest and Asami's mind was on other things then food. The two jumped when Korra walked into the room, her metal-soled boots giving her away. She chuckled.<p>

"Don't worry, I don't see anything." She tapped a finger on her glasses. "I'm just here to tell you that most of us are here. Also sunset's at 3:30 so you two don't have much time to pack." She turned to leave. "So finish up love birds and be down stairs with in the hour or I'll send someone with sight up to 'wake' you two."

The pair watched as Korra left the room closing the door behind her. Asami looked down at Mako. "Do you really think she didn't see anything?"

Mako shrugged. "Let's just focus on the fact she gave us an hour before we have to join them." Mako went back to doing what he had before and Asami moaned just a little bit.

* * *

><p>Korra shook her head as she walked down the hall. "Why would I want to see that? I'm not a voyeur. " She mumbled to herself. "I've got ears, I can hear them, got a nose, have a very good sense of smell. Don't need to see to know." She sighed as she walked down the flight of stairs and in hailed deeply. "Who brought doughnuts?"<br>"Iroh and I did." Bolin yelled up to here. "Pick up chocolate with sprinkles your fav!"

"Yay!" She slid down the rest of the way down via the banister and in one fluid motion jumped off the banister and grabbed the doughnut Bolin was holding out for her. "So where is Iroh?"

"Still out side playing with Naga."

"Ah."

"So never asked this but do they get along?"

"Naga and Iroh? Yeah, she loves him, on the Leviathan she'd sometimes sleep in his cabin instead of mine." She could tell Bolin was giving her the 'I bet I know why look.' "Though most of the time she did that was when he was injured or ill. So maybe she just wanted to keep him company while he felt bad."

"Sure Korra, because he felt bad."

She took a bit of her doughnut before responding. "It's true."

* * *

><p>It was almost two by the time everyone was ready to leave for the past. Aang and Kattara were looking at each other awkwardly having kind of resolved the matter with their only daughter. Toph was ecstatically talking to Lin asking about how good Lin was at metal bending and other related topics. Sokka, Suki and Zuko were more interested in Naga who was letting them pet her then Bumi who was going on and on about his various adventures. Korra was actually leaning against a wall listening because every now and then Bumi would slip in things like "and that's when I married the princess of the Fire Nation" or "and that's how I got my step son drunk." And even "Yeah, Karrem and I got in to so much trouble we were more like brothers then cousins." She was really surprised how much everyone had tuned Bumi out. Iroh and Bolin were busy talking to Pema and Kaya while Mako and Asami did the final checks on their own gear.<p>

After saying their goodbyes, Sokka directed the lead car to take them to were they had originally passed through. It was in the middle of the woods, a stone arch with blue doors open wide. Beyond the arch was another time. For a moment both groups just looked at the portals.

The moment reminded Korra of another time in the past. Like that time she had a choice, it was unknown whether any of her group would return while at the same time she knew that they had already succeeded. If they had failed it wouldn't be hard to assume that history wouldn't be what it was. This could be her last mission, she could die helping Aang and yet that didn't give her any anxiety. She paused for a moment. Did she fear death? No, she didn't death didn't frighten her. So why was she not running into to the unknown? She felt a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"You ready to jump into the past?" She heard Iroh ask warmly.

"Race yah?"  
>"On 3. 1…2…3!"<p>

The two rushed into the portal and stopped just on the other side to wait for the others. Korra took a deep breath and felt the sting of the artic air. She wrapped her arms around her and she heard the rest arrive. So far all she knew about the past was it was really, really cold.

* * *

><p>AN ok I know you guys were probably hoping for more stuff between the second generation and the Gaang but we've got to get to the plot, which is in the past. So as always hope you are well and comment if you feel so compelled. Oh and yes Zuko will learn who all his grandchildren eventually. ~ CC

Just watched most of the new episode! (My internet cut out a little over half way through : ( ) Wow I wonder who Su's father is now...looking at her son.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ok so I will admit my last chapter was really bad, it was long boring and in some parts really mean spirited to the original Gaang. That wasn't my intention. I wanted to show that maybe them finding out some things about the future that aren't that pleasant. I'm still getting used to writing these new characters (any really everyone but Korra and Iroh) so I apologies. I may go back and redo the chapter in the future later on but everything I put in there (aside from the Mako and Asami moment and the destruction of Korra's dishes) was important. So I'm sorry I hope you can look past that last chapter and enjoy this one, which I hope I better. It definitely is shorted. ~C.C.

Chapter 4

"Where are we?" Mako asked as the last person walked through the portal.

"We're right at the north pole." Sokka said pulling his hood up to keep out the cold. "It's about five miles to the city."

Behind them the portal closed its giant blue doors before vanishing. They all looked at where it had been.

"Well there's no going back now." Iroh readjusted his backpack. "We should start heading towards the city, it feels like it's getting colder by the second."

The wind knocked them around mercilessly while they trekked through the quickly rising snow. Asami clung to Mako hoping some of the Fire Bender's natural heat would transfer over to her. The visibility was so bad that the whole group was holding on to a rope just to stay together. The portal may have left them only a few miles from the Northern Water tribe city but with the massive blizzard that had kicked up it was very slow going.

Aang and Sokka took the lead while Kattara and Suki followed closely behind them. Zuko and Toph were next; Zuko was actually carrying Toph because the young girl had become too cold to move on her own. Next was Mako and Asami clinging to each other. Bolin, Korra and Iroh took up the rear. Bolin carried Korra in his arms because her legs had locked up once the blizzard had really started to rage. The metal in and around her legs was dropping her core temperature every moment she was exposed to the elements. They had wrapped her legs in a fur blanket in hopes that it would keep her somewhat warm. She clung to Bolin who did his best to assure her that they were almost there and keep her as warm as possible.

Bolin looked back at Iroh who was not doing well either. The intense cold had made the man acutely aware of every piece of shrapnel and bone brace in his body. Iroh had to concentrate on his fire breath just to keep moving (since it was white no one would see it) so Bolin carried Korra. It could have been just a few hours in the cold, but to most it felt like days before they reached the walls of the city.

OoO

For Uncle Iroh tea was always the best medicine and as he sat in the palace of the Northern Water Tribe it was his only comfort. His nephew was missing and had been for the good portion of a month. Even though he knew Zuko was with the Avatar his nephew's absence worried him. So when he was brought news that the Avatar had returned with his group and others, Iroh felt a wave of relief wash over him.

He asked to see them and was lead to a warm room with a raging fire. Uncle Iroh's eyes first sought out Zuko who was taking off his gloves. The Fire Lord was caught off guard when he suddenly found himself being hugged by his uncle. Relieved that Zuko appeared to be unharmed Uncle Iroh turned to the five people he didn't recognize. There were two girls three boys, scratch that two woman and three men. One, a water tribe girl from the color of her skin, was sitting on the sofa curled up in a pile of furs. She wore hat that presumably all her hair was tucked up in and dark glasses that covered her face. The rest were all at different stages of taking off their outer layers and brushing off snow. The other woman was laughing and pointing at one of the men's face.

"What's so funny Asami?" Iroh asked wile he took the blue scarf he had been wearing off so it could be dried by the fire.

"It's so cold here you're eyes turned blue General!"

Korra tiled her head. "You mean his lips turned blue."

"Well those too, but no his eye color is actually blue."

Iroh turned at looked in a mirror and in fact his own eyes which were usually gold were blue, bright blue. "Huh…how'd that happen?"

Asami snickered. "It's a thing that happens a lot with mixes Iroh, I'm guessing you never looked in a mirror when ever you were really cold or after being in the water for prolonged periods of time."  
>Iroh shook his head. "No, never did and no one ever pointed it out until now. I look so weird with blue eyes. They'll go back to normal right?"<p>

Asami nodded. "Yeah, they will, mine go from green to yellow all the time. Mako says he always knows when I'm angry when they're yellow."

Uncle Iroh raised an eyebrow and looked at Zuko. "Dear Nephew who are these people with you? And what is a mix?"

"Uh, their actually the next team Avatar. Don't know what a mix is though or at least what they mean by mix." He pointed to each of the members in turn. "I do however, know their names, the guy with the blue eyes currently is General Iroh, that's Asami, that guy over there is Bolin, the girl practically nesting in those furs is Avatar Korra, and the guy over there with the red scarf is Mako."

Uncle Iroh nodded. "Why are they here?"  
>"To help, Aang was told by the spirit of time we needed these people in order to stop something. He wasn't really clear on what we were stopping but they're here now."<p>

Korra sat up and turned to the two fire benders talking. "Actually, I talked to Yue, before we left our time. She doesn't remember what happened during this time in history but she did say something about shadows and dark reflections." Korra bit her lip. "I don't know if that's much help but if we get reports of weird shadow or reflections acting wonky then we should probably start there."

The room had gone dead silent. Korra looked around confused. "What? What did I say?"  
>Sokka stepped forward. "It's just you mentioned Yue. Do you know her?"<p>

Korra nodded. "Yeah, uh she's kind of like my mom or spiritual mom. It's a long story but a few years ago she saved my life and as a result I became her spiritual successor." She smiled for a moment before curling back in to her pile of furs.

Sokka nodded. "Oh, ok so Yue's your mom. That's cool. Next question what's a mix? And why does it effect a person's eye color?"

"Being a mix means a person is a mix of nations. Not just one. It's a relatively new thing in our time but mixes are pretty common." Asami explain. "My eyes go from green to yellow indicating I'm a mix of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom."

Aang leaned forward. "So, because Iroh's eyes turned blue for a bit means he's part water tribe along with Fire Nation?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, my grandfather was from the southern water tribe."

Sokka looked at Iroh flabbergasted. "Well aren't you all full of surprises. Korra's the daughter of the moon, Mako's Zuko's grandson, Aang had three kids with my sister and you're part water tribe. What are you guys going to reveal to us next?"

Kattara put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Maybe we should avoid asking such questions for right now. Huh? We really don't want to know more about the future then we should."

Sokka looked at his sister. "Yeah, I guess you and Aang got to learn some rather not nice things about your future selves. I just want to know who we're working with. I mean really, these guys are cagy with their personal information." He pointed to Toph. "I mean we got to meet Toph's daughter who didn't play things nearly as close to the chest."

Uncle Iroh sighed. "These people are new to your lives and maybe they feel dumping their whole life histories just right after they meet you is not a wise decision."

Mako nodded. "And you know we are standing right here. Look we understand why us not being completely forth coming is annoying but we just don't want our pasts to color how you see us."

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we make a deal, any question you have about we'll answer as truthfully as possible." Bolin smiled broadly at his idea. "However you have to ask us specifically about that topic. We won't volunteer anything but we can avoid you guys learning something about yourselves or your lives you really didn't want to know. And if we think you won't like the answer will warn you that you might not."

Asami looked over at Bolin. "That's actually a pretty good idea. Korra, are you comfortable with our side of the deal?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I can handle that. Is there anyone who doesn't like this idea?"

Sokka stroked his chin thinking. "Hmm you will answer every question we ask truthfully but we actually have to ask the question. Sounds good."

Inside Uncle Iroh's mind a bell quietly chimed. "Let's leave this discussion for another time. It is getting quite late I believe some food and rest is what all of you need."

A/N ok done, yay chapter 4! Oh and yes in the show they've shown, especially with Asami that mixes sometimes have different collared eyes at different times. Well hope this finds you well. Comment only if you feel compelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Exhausted and a bit queasy (Korra made a mental note to start avoiding all water tribe food) she crawled into the bed she would be sharing with Asami, as sleeping arrangements were a little odd. Aang had told the King of the Northern water tribe that he was going to be bringing people back and they would have to stay at the palace unfortunately with Uncle Iroh's arrival and all the people he brought there was only two rooms left for the new team avatar. Asami had quickly noted that the best way was to split it up boys in one-room girls in the other.

Korra knew Asami probably just wanted to talk and catch up but as soon as her head hit the pillow she drifted off to sleep, to dream. To a giant forgotten palace filled with broken mirrors hanging on the walls or piled on the floor and against each other making its giant rooms in to canyons.

Korra walked through the endless rooms her metal shoes crushing the shards under her feet. The whole palace seemed off and exotic, including the architecture. None of the nations she had visited or heard of seemed to match this place. Everything was so detailed and ornate. She walked into one room that had a giant fireplace with a raging fire and a mantel held up by two life-size stone women. The statues were so realistic Korra almost thought they were real once and then turned to stone like the victims of medusa. She waked up them to get a better look. The women had blindfolds carved over their faces and carved eagle wings sprouting from their backs. Were they depicting people? Or did these two statues have the form of some unknown mythical creature?

She looked at the hearth which had something written above it but it was in a language she didn't recognize. The characters were simple and spaced oddly like the groups of the characters meant more then just their shapes alone.

"Kind of like brail." She mused. "I wonder what it says."

She reached up and touched one of the strange characters but drew back as soon as they started to move and take new form. The moved into the language and characters she knew.

"Fire gives birth to shadow, shadow bends with passion. What?" Korra turned away from the fire to see her own shadow stretching out in front of her. While she remained motionless her shadow moved and pointed to another room. Curious, she moved to the next room and found it almost empty save a painting hanging on the wall. Like the rest of the place the painting was ornate and looked to capture the person's physical likeness more like a photograph then a painter would.

Korra looked at the painting. It was of a man with brown eyes he had light brown hair and a well-trimmed beard. His jacket, which reminded Korra of Iroh's military uniform somewhat, was dark orange with yellow trim. The painting had a gash across the center. Under was a nameplate that was once again written in the strange writing. She couldn't reach this one to have it change for her so she just stared at it frustrated.

Aggravated she turned to leave and almost ran into a small boy who was standing silently behind her. She jumped. "Ah! Who? How? Have you been fallowing me?"

The little boy nodded. Korra looked at the child, he didn't look more then five years old. "I saw you walk in here from the fire room." The boy explained. "You looked lost."

"Oh." Korra bent down to be eye level with the boy. The child had light blond hair and dark almost black eyes. "Can you tell me your name?"

The little boy nodded. "Yes, my names Raphael."

Korra paused. "Raphael? That's a strange name."

The boy pouted and crossed his arms. "No it's not. I'm named after one of the old emperors. What's your name?"

"It's Korra."

"Well your name is weird too."

She shook her head. "Ok so maybe I have a weird name. Can you read the words on that portrait over there?" She pointed at the painting.

Raphael nodded. "Daddy taught me how to read when I was really small." He looked over at the painting. "That's the old Emperor, Emperor Aaron, born Sound Bender."

Korra stood up. "Sound bender? What's a sound bender?"

Raphael looked like he was about to answer when from far off his name was called. "I've got to go, I hear daddy calling for me." The little boy ran off leaving Korra alone in the room. With out warning the floor under her collapsed and she fell into the blackness only to wake in her bed.

Korra sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Weird dream." She mumbled before curling back up under the covers. "Weird place." she closed her eyes and though of the dream no more.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this latest addition! For those of you who do like the third chapter thanks for telling me! I just found that chapter incredibly hard to write and so even now I don't think it's the best but as the say the show must go one. Comment if you feel so compelled. ~ C.C.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Iroh looked at the sleeping arrangements un-amused. Three grown men, one king size bed, and a floor made of ice was really an unfortunate combination. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "So, it's the family vacation trip all over again. Isn't it?"

Mako looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not quite, we just had to share a room that time, this this is a little more..." He searched for the right word.

"Cozy?" Bolin asked.

"Cozy, cozy works. These sleeping arrangements are cozy." Mako took out a dice block he had in his bag. "Ok we'll roll for who has to sleep in the middle since that really is the most undesirable spot. Iroh do you want divisible by three, two or a prime number?"

"Uh I'll take divisible by three."

"Ok, Bolin?"

"I'll take prime numbers."

Mako nodded and rolled the dice letting it fly from his hand and bounce against a wall. It slid back to the boys and they looked at the face up black dots.

"Fuck." Iroh glared at the three little black dots facing the sky. "Uhhh middle it is."

Bolin smirked. "Ok common cuz you sleep like a rock anyway and middle is the warmest place."

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Forgive me for not jumping for joy, bad knee you know."

"Lighten up scar, it's only for a night." Mako shook his head. "Come on, let's just get ready for bed and get some much needed sleep."

Iroh silently thanked the spirits that he had packed a pair of sweat pants or else he would've had to sleep in only boxers which given present company he did not want to do. Also they were warm, a big factor in the very cold room. He changed into the sweat pants and an over sized tea shirt with 'united forces' printed on the front. He debated weather he should try to shave but after nearly freezing his tongue while brushing his teeth he decided that could wait. It might also sever as a deterrent should either of his cousins mistake him for their own beloved in their sleep.

The brothers were still messing around in the bathroom when Iroh crawled into bed grabbed a pillow and easily fell asleep. He didn't even respond when the others wished him good night. Bolin prodded Iroh in the ribs. "Yep he's out cold. Hope he doesn't snore."

Mako pulled the blankets over himself. "You're the one that snores Bo."

"Oh yeah, night bro."

"Good night."

Iroh found himself walking through a forest at midnight, the moon hung high overhead lighting his way. It took him a moment to recognize he was in the spirit world, the Midnight Forest, to be exact. A little ways from him, he heard the sound of two people talking and made his way over to them. When he reached the people he saw they were two young boys. One had a white hawk resting on his shoulder and was actually sitting on the branches of a tree looking down at the other boy who had a large wolf sitting by his side. Neither boy took notice of Iroh even when he called out to them.

He drew close and saw that the boys must have been spirits of some sort. The boy in the tree had white eyes that glowed much like the avatar whenever they assumed the avatar state. The other boy's eyes were completely black. Even though he was so close neither boy acknowledged his existence. The boy standing on the ground was laughing at the one in the tree.

The boy in the tree pouted. "Why do you laugh at me Shadows?"

"I'm laughing because you're in love! You let that spirit of time show you what a princess looks like and you fell in love." The spirit of Shadows made a kissy face. "Mushy, mushy, Northern star and princess sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g-"

"I did not sit in any such tree!" The young spirit crossed his arms. "Spirits are incapable of real love." He looked down. "We are forces of nature forever alone. We cannot love like those of the material world or lesser spirits."

The other boy rolled his eyes. "You've been listening to that grumpy monkey again. I know we are capably of love brother! Because I saw it in your face when you looked at her and." He looked around as if to make sure no one else was there. "I too have fallen in love."

The northern star narrowed his eyes. "How does the spirit of shadows love another? You love nothing."

"Oh contraire I do love. I love an Empress and master of my dark element!" The shadow spirit paused for a moment. "We should leave here. Leave the spirit world!"

"Why would I do that? How would I do that? This place was just sealed off by that Avatar Wan guy not five days ago. We are trapped here."

The shadow spirit raised an eyebrow. "Are we? Are we really trapped here? Or do we just have to be creative to leave this place?"

The North Star looked down at the shadow spirit. "Creative? What do you mean?"

Iroh looked from one boy to the other now very interested in what they were talking about. Then suddenly he was pulled from his dream by Mako screaming. Iroh sat up quickly looking over at Mako who was clearly trapped in a dream. Bolin glanced over at Iroh concern and fear over the younger man's face.

Iroh shook Mako gently to wake him and quickly found himself being clung to. Iroh sighed and rubbed the fire bender's back soothingly. Mako might not be Korra but he was clearly hurting and someone needed to be there, at least he had experience.

"Hey, calm down there, buddy, it's just a bad dream. Can't hurt you."

Mako visible calmed and quickly let go of Iroh. "That never happened." He said wiping his tears away with his shirtsleeve. "You saw nothing."

Iroh looked at him with concern. "That wasn't nothing Mako, what's up? We won't tell anybody but, dude you're crying. What's bothering you?"

Mako looked at the two men guarded. "You won't tell anyone? Not even Korra or Asami?"

"When I say no one I mean no one." He looked over a Bolin. "And you won't say anything either will you?" Bolin shook his head. "Ok see not going to leave this room. Now what's up?"

Mako pulled his legs close to him. "I had a nightmare, I was back at work, just finished talking to a witness and was leaving to walk back to my apartment. It was sleeting and I couldn't see very well. Some guy I've never seen before jumps out of the shadows he's holding something. I see the gleam of barrel and I draw my own weapon. He's going to pull the trigger I know it and I shoot first. He's thrown back, I run over and he's already dead, I look over and check his gun, it's completely empty and then." Mako started to shake a little. "I turn back and it's Asami laying there and Aang and Zuko are standing over me calling me a murderer!" Mako was really shaking now. "I try to tell them that I didn't know! That it wasn't Asami but they keep yelling and more and more people join them just yelling at me and then you woke me up."

Iroh looked at Mako as he dissolved into sobs. "How long have you been having these nightmares?"

Mako gulped. "This is the first one. Honest I thought I was over that incident but during dinner when Aang started talking about how killing another person is never the only solution, I don't know it stuck a cored."

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, you weren't the only one made at least a little uncomfortable by that comment. Even Asami, who I think is the only one who doesn't have some blood on their hands, looked a little self-conscious when Aang was talking."

Mako looked down at the floor. "Korra ended up destroying her own uncle, Bolin did take out Gazant with my help, who did you kill Iroh? Zaheer was accidently killed by his own follower."

Iroh sat back and looked at his hands. "I've taken three lives during my career as a solider. One earth bender who was part of a rebel force while I was still a private, one assassin who tried stab Korra while she slept on the Leviathan. I snapped his neck and no I'm not haunted by his death in anyway." He looked down. "But I had to shoot one of my own men once." Iroh bit his lower lip. "I didn't want to but he was going to blow the whole ship up and had taken one of the nurses hostage. There was a knife at her throat, if I hadn't taken the shot she would have died along with most of the crew. I was just a captain at the time but that action earned me a metal and advanced my rank." Iroh looked bitterly at the wall. "I've never been all that comfortable about that promotion."

He looked over at Mako who looked shocked. "Yeah, I don't really like to talk about it much. Don't let what Aang said get to you, ok? In the moment you were in with the information you had, you acted just like you were trained to act. It was only afterward you found out is was suicide by cop. Come on try to get some sleep it will make you feel better."

Mako relaxed a bit. "Yeah, ok. You won't tell the girls right?"

Iroh shook his head pulling the blankets back up. "No, I won't tell."

Mako smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized, you do things like nod and shake your head, but you also say your reply too. You never just do the non-verbal response."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "What do you expect? My wife's blind. I'm just kind of used to doing both."

"I bet you do the laundry too."

Iroh rolled over. "I do when I don't want to end up with pink paints. Good night Mako, try to sleep now."

"Just one last question."

Iroh rolled his eyes, _well at least his minds off the nightmare._ "One question, then sleep."

"Do you think Korra being blind effects how you two…" _Don't go there don't say it. _"Make out like adults?" _Way to articulate it master of innuendo._

"Make out like adults?"

"You know what I mean."

Iroh sighed. "You just love making me uncomfortable don't you?"

"I'm just curious. That's all."

"Ug, I don't know only have been with one woman so no comparison. Now good night! Sweet dreams. Don't wake me unless its morning or urgent." Iroh pulled the covers over his head and forced his eyes shut.

"And if we do?" Bolin asked.

"I'll remove your mattress rights by kicking you out of the bed. Literally."

A/N hope you enjoyed! Comment if you feel so compelled. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N if you notice I may referred to the new team avatar guys as men instead of boys this is just to keep is easy to figure out which group I'm referring to and has nothing to do with their perceived maturity. Enjoy~ C.C.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Aang was half done with breakfast when Mako, Iroh, and Bolin joined them. While none of the men looked unrested they didn't look happy either. Iroh was sporting a five-o-clock- shadow and Mako's hair was uncombed. Bolin looked the best of the three only having not buttoned up his jacket.

Sokka looked over at the General. "So not even a week away from your job and you're already given up on being well groomed."

"I'll shave when I actually have access to hot or at least slightly warm water." Iroh shook his head. "So, I see you're all up. Any word from the girls?"

Aang shook his head. "Nope, you three are the first ones up of your group."

Mako looked over at Iroh. "Do you think Asami and Korra are alright?"

"I have no reason to think otherwise, their probably just lost in conversation. They haven't really been able to hang out since you two got back." Iroh pored himself a cup of tea and handed the pot to Mako. "But you and I can check on them in a while if you're worried." Iroh really didn't mean to sound so nonchalant but he did know how much Korra missed talking to Asami and the two did have things to catch up on.

0.o.0

* * *

><p>Korra lay in bed stretched out like a starfish while Asami walked back and forth between her bag and the bathroom getting ready for the day. It really didn't look like it Korra was paying close attention to Asami but whenever Asami actually looked in Korra's direction, Korra would immediately look attentive. Korra would then lazy back down once Asami's back was turned. The two had talked about a lot of things that morning and currently they had stumbled upon their current topic.<p>

"- I mean really? How important is it for men to have nice looking boxers? Absolutely of no importance! But for woman? Extremely important! There are stores upon stores devoted to that stuff! Why?" Asami put her hands her hips. "Why Korra?"

"Why are there nice looking boxers for women?" Korra tilted her head. "They make those?"

"No, Korra I'm talking about lingerie, women don't wear boxers normally."

"Oh, sorry lost the train to thought." Korra shook her head. "I have no idea. Marketing? Maybe? It's a mystery."

"Exactly! And you know what the worst part about all that stuff is?"

"They don't come in faltering colors?" Korra had no idea where this conversation was going, it had started off with Korra's off handed comment that she was happy Iroh had packed her sweat pants and sports bra and then somehow this topic sprung up, like a strange rabid daisy.

"Guys buy into it! We buy it and wear it but it's all for the guys. For example on your wedding night I bet you changed into some sort of get up just for Iroh. Am I right?"

Korra shook her head. "No, he did completely total the dress and what ever else I was wearing. But didn't change or anything."

"Ok… but during your honey moon did you ever wear something special to bed? You know something to set the mood."

Korra sat silent for a moment, thinking. Had she? Being a tomboy most of her sighted life she hadn't really paid attention to fashion or the seduction of men by fashion. Now she paid even less attention to stuff like that. She felt no shame admitting that Iroh actually bought most of her clothes and often he went for stuff that she liked the feel of. On her honeymoon they had been on Ember Island (not the royal residence but a smaller secluded house that had been the original royal vacation home) and she didn't recall wearing much besides a bathing suit for the entire time. "I slept in his shirts a lot. He thought that was really…cute."

"I packed your bag! I know you had lacy lingerie during that trip. Did you wear any of it?"

Korra thought back.

_ "Hey love?" She held up a massive amount of lace. "Can you please tell me what this is?"_

_ "I think it's some form of bra with a skirt-thing. I'm pretty sure I've seen pin ups wearing something similar and those are hip high tights and a thong? Last one might be a very strange sling shot."_

_ "Oh, should I put it on?"_

_ "You can if you want."_

_ "What do you mean if I want? Don't you want to see me in it? Looking all sexy for you?" _

_ "Uh… Kor, lover, gorgeous." She felt his arms wrap around her waist. "I'll let you in on a little secret, at least with me, rather see you naked then in this stuff. Have to take it off anyway. Anyway you don't need it."_

_ She turned to face him. "Really?"_

_ "Really, of all that stuff it's the hip high stockings that are the biggest turn on." She felt his hand slide down her thigh. "And you're tattoos surpass anything you can do with lace." _

Korra remembered them kissing and really that was the one and only time they had even remotely touched on the subject. "Ah, no, never did. Why do you care?"

"I'm just curios, I mean eventually Mako and I are going to be married and I want to know since your married what you did on your honeymoon."

Korra snorted. "One, the only thing I did on my honeymoon was Iroh and two in the arena of sex you are much more practiced then I am." Korra cringed. "That came out wrong, ignore that. So what are you trying to get at? Do you not want to wear that stuff? Or are you just hoping he'll buy new boxers before the trip?"

Asami giggled. "I'm not quite sure what I was hoping to hear. I was just on a roll with that rant. But seriously you wore none of that stuff?"

Korra shook her head. "No, I did ask Iroh if he wanted me to but." She blushed. "He said my tattoos were more of a turn on."

"Did you believe him?"  
>Korra was about to answer when someone knocked on the door. She quickly pulled her hair back up in to her hat and put her glasses on. "Who is it?"<p>

An unfamiliar voice answered. "It's one of the palace guards. May I enter?"

Korra looked over to Asami. "Well can he?"  
>"Yes, you can come in." Asami yelled out as the door swung open and a rather youngish man walked into the room.<p>

He was holding two traditional (at least for Korra's time traditional) northern water tribe dresses. "The King sent me to bring you these since you don't have anything like it. They'll keep you warm." He set them down on the bed. "He also requests an audience with Avatar Korra."

Korra sat up. "Why does the King want to see me? And is it just me or does he want to speak to the whole group."

"He wants to speak with you in private. He was told you know his daughter, the late Princess Yue. That is what he wishes to talk about."  
>Korra nodded. "Tell he I'll accept his offer, but only on the grounds that my aid accompany me at the very least."<p>

The man clicked his heals. "I will tell the King and return with his answer. I might be talking out of place but this place is very safe especially since the war ended. I do not think you need your aid for safety."

Korra stood up drawing herself to her full height. "I'm sure that the safety of this palace is passable but the General is my aid not just my body guard. He joins us or I do not meet with the King."

The guard nodded and left the room.

Asami looked over at Korra. "Wow, Korra you've got the regal princess act down pat. But really did you need to be so stern with the guy?"

"Yes, we were being spied on last night. I made the comment about Princess Yue almost off handedly when only the two Avatar groups and General Iroh the first was in the room. Either they were listening in while we talked there, or later in the night on people in their rooms." She ran a hand over one of the dresses. "I don't like it either way." She picked up one of the dresses. "What does this even look like? It weighs a ton."

"It looks like the blue water tribe dresses old ladies wear."

Korra sighed. "Then it must be the height of fashion now. Can you help me get in to this getup?"

"Sure but only if you help me put mine one." Asami picked the other one up. "Are these even going to fit us? They look huge."

Korra tugged on her sleeve. "This feels like I'm wearing thirty pounds of fur. How does yours fit?"

"The arms are ok, but it feels like my boobs are trying to pass my collar bones."

Korra tried to lift her arms above her head and found that the dress was a little too tight to allow much freedom of moment. "Uh, who would have thought actually having arm and shoulder muscles would lead to this problem." Her shoulders sank. "Do you think it would be wrong to not wear this to the meeting?"  
>Someone knocked on the door and Asami walked over to answer it. "It couldn't hurt to ask." She opened the door expecting to see the young guard again but was pleasantly surprised it wasn't him. "Mako, Iroh come to check up on us?"<br>"You two didn't come down to breakfast." Mako pulled Asami in for a good morning kiss. "We were getting worried. What are you wearing?"

Asami did a little spin. "Gifts from the King."

Iroh looked at the two. "They don't seem to fit all that well." Both girls seemed to be spilling out of the tops just a bit.

Korra tried and failed to cross her arms. "They don't they're just a bit too small."

Mako looked confused. "Then why are you wearing them?"

Asami sighed. "The King want's an audience with Korra and had these dresses sent over. We were just trying them on as a curtsey but it's obvious they're not going to work."

Iroh walked over to Korra. "And the reason for the hat is?"

"It keeps my ears warm." She put her arms around his waist, really the only thing she could do in the dress. "and I can't reach it with out splitting a seam."

Iroh chuckled and kissed her. "Do you want me to help with that?"

Korra shook her head. "No, I'll keep my hair up until we're out of this place. Which please tell me will be soon."

"Should be, everyone else is ready to leave. There's a Fire Navy ship in the harbor that Momo and Appa are being housed. Once we're done here we can be out to sea."

Korra nodded. "That's good, once out to sea we can discuses our plans more freely."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "You don't think we can talk freely here?"  
>"No, some how the King found out I knew Princess Yue, I don't recall ever talking about her in his presence so I'm just cautious." She looked towards one wall. "This place is too cold for me, I can't even air bend with out chilling myself. I would like to leave here as soon as we can with out making this nation our enemy."<p>

Iroh nodded. "I understand. This place is a little too cold for me too."

"I can tell scruffy, I hope you plan on shaving at some point soon." Korra let go of Iroh and sat down on the bed. "So when's that guard going to be back?"

She was answered by the guard who had just walked threw the door. "Um, right now Avatar Korra. I have the King's reply to your request."  
>Korra leaned forward a bit. "And?"<p>

"He agrees to the presence of your aid during the meeting but he cannot bring his sword with him."

Korra frowned. "Does the King not trust my aid?"

"It's just a security risk, your aid is clearly Fire Nation and we take protecting his life seriously. We mean no disrespect but only the palace guards and those appointed to protect the King may carry such a weapon."

Korra took a deep breath. "If that's the only way then I guess I can agree to that. When does he wish to see me?"

"Right now if that is possible."

She nodded. "Fine, the sooner I see him the sooner I can get out of this dress." She stood up. "Lead the way."

Iroh handed Mako his sword. "Don't lose it."

Mako nodded and watched as the three left the room. Leaving him and Asami alone. He pulled the sword from its scabbard. Asami looked at it. "I've never seen a black bladed sword before."

Mako put the sword back. "Yeah I know. This sword once belonged to Iroh's dad. Bumi gave it too him after the battle for Republic city." He looked around the room. "You and Korra all packed?"

Asami nodded. "Yeah, but I think I'll change out of this dress." She tried to reach back to unclasp the first button. "Uh Mako, this is not any type of invitation but can you help me get undressed?"

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for reading. comment if you feel so compelled. see ya later~ C.C.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The Northern Water Kingdom was a beautiful place even in the dead of winter. Korra knew this from her past visit to the Northern Water Kingdom and as the King walked them through the most scenic parts of the palace she kind of wished that she could see what was around her. Iroh walked by her side ever vigilant she listened to his foot falls for hints on whether they were turning or stopping.

The King took them to the back of the palace and stopped. "Avatar Korra, your aid, is he a fire bender? Clearly he is from the Fire Nation."

"My aid is perfectly capably of preforming his duties with out bending any element." Korra pursed her lips. "And his nationality is not an issue, since even though he might look Fire Nation he has water tribe blood flowing through his vanes too."

The King nodded. "I only ask because, where I want to take you fire benders are strictly forbidden. Even the Fire Lord and his esteemed uncle are unwelcome here."

Korra nodded. "If you are taking us to were I think you are, I understand. Iroh is of no threat to them or you."

The King did not look satisfied with Korra's response but really couldn't find any fault with it either. He motioned them through a small door in to a warm place where the grass was green and healthy. Korra was immediately drawn to the two koi fish swimming she set down by the edged of the pound and watched as to her the white and blue bodies looped in her perception.

"Twi, La! Haven't see either of you in…actually never met you in person." She could hear them swimming and their fins breaking the water's surface. She couldn't help but smile she was so much apart of the elements now just being near the water spirit made her happy.

Iroh looked down at the fish and bowed showing them his respect. The King cleared his throat. "Avatar Korra, I asked you hear because I wish to talk of something personal." He looked over at Iroh a little wary.

Korra sat up. "You want to talk about Yue, your guard mentioned that was the reason."

The King nodded. "Yes, you see she was my daughter and even though I had a vision of her fate I miss her."  
>Korra nodded. "I understand, for you losing her is quite recent and the loss of a child is always painful."<br>"I was told that you know her."

"Yes, I know her, I know her very well."

The King kneeled down and put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Is she happy? My daughter?"

"I believe so, every time I see her she is smiling."

"Do you see her often?"

Korra stood up. "Sometimes. When I need advice I ask her." She backed away from the King. "Yue is ok and she is happy and watches over the people she loves. I bet right now she's watching over you too."

Iroh could tell Korra was putting walls that frankly were unneeded. He looked at the water and saw that the fish too were becoming agitated. The King's face did not show any thing but grief for the loss of his daughter but Korra couldn't see that. He knew Korra was sensing danger that wasn't present.

Iroh placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss you majesty, it is clear you miss her very much and all your worries are about her happiness." He felt the tension leave Korra.

The King looked confused at Iroh who just seemed to be stating the obvious. For the first time the King really looked at Korra and saw that a strand of hair had fallen out of the hat and just above her glasses was the start of a silver scar. "You're worried I won't let you leave? Aren't you?"

Korra nodded. "I know I shouldn't think the worst of you, but I have learned the hard way about being too trusting." She pulled her hat off and let her hair down. "But Iroh seems to trust you, so I guess at least here I can trust you."

"Your hair, you bare the mark of the moon."

"Princess Yue gave me my life back after I lost a battle, she saved me and became a second mother to me. I was afraid if you found out you would try to keep me here."

The King looked down. "I'm sorry life has dealt you a hand were you believe you have to be so untrusting of people. All I wanted to do was learn about my daughter's happiness, I would not dream of trying to keep you here and again I am sorry that you have learned to be so untrusting of people."

Korra looked at the two fish. "Yeah me too." She looked back up at the King. "Your majesty, my I meditate here for a bit? I have something I need to ask of the spirits."

The King bowed. "Of course you may Avatar Korra, no one will disturb you here."

Korra smiled. "Thanks." Korra sat back down by the pond and concentrating on the fish's movements slipped in to the spirit world.

Iroh leaned against the tree keeping a keen eye on Korra and on the King. The King looked at Iroh.

"You really love her don't you?"

Iroh looked up surprised. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's the way you look at her. There's softness in your eyes. It reminds me of how a young man used to look at my own daughter."

"Oh." Iroh looked over at the two fish swimming.

"You're not big on talking are you General?"  
>"Not really."<p>

"So, have you ever been to the Northern Water Tribe before?"

"No, been to the southern Water Tribe quite a few times but never the Northern Tribe."

"Ah, how are you enjoying my kingdom?"

"It's too cold for me. I'm definitely more of a hot climate person."

The King chuckled. "Why does that not surprise me? Avatar Korra mentioned that you are part Water Tribe from which pole?"

"My grandfather on my father's side was from the south."

"Oh. Strong warriors from the south, very resilient people."

The two stood in silence for a moment. Iroh looked over at the King. "Sir, are you a very spiritual person?"

"Yes, why?"

"Have you ever heard of the spirits associated with shadows or the northern star?"

The King leaned back and thought a moment. "They are not mentioned much in our stories. How ever their familiars or pets are spoken of more frequently."

"Their familiars?"

"Long ago it was said that many of the old spirits took the forms of humans and not of animals or abstraction. Some of them would have an animal helper that would also signify the spirit. Of the two you speak of, the shadow spirit is signified as a great wolf with black ears and white horns. The spirit of the northern star is signified by a white hawk."

"Is there anything else known about them?"

The King shook his head. "No, most believed the spirits took the form of their familiars. Why do you want to know about those spirits?"

"I had a dream about them. I just wanted to know if they were actually spirits or just a weird dream."

* * *

><p>"The spirits might be trying to tell you something. Why you are here perhaps?"<p>

"Perhaps." Iroh looked down at Korra and hoped what ever she was doing in the spirit world was going well. He saw Korra stretch and stand up. "You back all ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Iroh walked over to her. "Good trip?"  
>"I'll tell you about it later." She turned to the King and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality but me and my party must be going now."<br>The King returned her bow. "Have a safe journey Avatar Korra and thank you for telling me about my daughter's happiness." The King picked up Korra's hat. "You might want to put this back on. My people are strong but they may mistake you for a ghost."

Korra smiled and took the hat. "Thanks." She tried to pull her hair back up and found the dress too tight to allow her that movement.

"I've got it." Iroh said laughing a little. He twisted her hair up and made sure every last strand was tucked up and out of sight. "There we go."

A/N thanks for reading sorry if you find this story to be moving a bit slowly but I do have a plot and a really good solid idea where this is going. However SUBPLOTS abound, as really there are scenes I want to write that have absolutely no connection to the plot I just really want to see these characters interacting in some different situations. (i.e. a chapter about them going to the beach and having fun is currently being planned.) Thanks so much for all the positive support! I know I don't thank you guys enough for that. So I'll see yah next time! ~ C.C.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Mako looked down at the sword in his lap. He knew Iroh was probably carrying more then just one weapon on his person but Mako didn't like the idea of having to be disarmed. Mako had noticed the glares and glances that the guard gave him and Iroh. He knew what they were thinking and he hated it. They weren't even from this time; they didn't fight in that war, they were innocent to the crimes that justified the guard's animosity.

Suddenly, the Fire Nation's hesitation to act in anyway on the world stage made sense to Mako. His Aunt Honora was a very clever politician and Fire Lord, but her actions were more centered on internal politics. She did not want to return the Fire Nation's reputation of being the aggressing nation and so did not try to be a real player on the world stage. She had been the one to insist that Iroh and Korra's wedding be in Republic City and not in either of the two's home nations.

Lost in his thoughts Mako didn't even notice when Sokka walked up to him. "So you know how to sword fight?"

Mako looked up. "Uh me? No little bit of knife fighting but nothing so practiced as sword fighting."

"Then why are you holding a sword?"  
>"Oh, It's not mine. It's Iroh's the King asked for a audience with Korra, and of course she wants her aid there and they don't trust him because well." He made a fire sprout from his hand. "All Fire Nation people are evil and can't be trusted so they made him leave his sword behind and now I'm watching it."<p>

Sokka looked at him for an awkward moment. "So, Iroh knows how to sword fight?"

"Yeah, he's not a master swordsmen but he's more practiced then most. It's almost a lost art in our time. Not really many people to spare with for practice."

"Oh, I'll have to duel him some time then." Sokka looked down at the sword and noticed the hilt looked familiar. "Can I see it?"  
>Mako shrugged. "Sure, just be careful. I know it's not fragile but it's the only thing Iroh has of his dad. So don't drop it?"<p>

Sokka looked up at Mako. "It's a nice sword but this can't really be all Iroh has of his father. I mean yeah maybe the only physical thing but what about memories? Surely he's got those too."

Mako shook his head. "Iroh's father died before he was born and because of events Iroh didn't learn who his father was until his mid-late twenties. This and the stories his stepfather tells him are literally the only thing he has of his father."

Sokka picked the sword up and examined the scabbard. "So the General has a complicated family life?"  
>"That's one way you could put it. Complicated and full of secrets is the other way."<p>

"Is he a nice guy? I mean I know he's the aid to the Avatar and so has to be nice to her but is he really a nice guy? Cause don't take offence he gives off this vibe of don't cross me and I won't have to kill you."

"Yeah, don't let the scare fool you. Iroh's one of the best men you'll ever meet. A real prince charming when he wants to be though most of the time he likes to act more like a solder then a man of his upbringing. And as for that vibe he is the Avatar's body guard if he didn't give off some kind of threatening vibe some people might try something."

"Of his Upbringing? Is he from a good family?"

Mako gulped he had said too much. "Very good family, very political. Iroh knows how to play the game but hates it."

Sokka nodded not really interested in what Mako was saying any more. "This thing looks so familiar." He started to pull the blade out of its sheath when he almost dropped it. He looked closely at the black metal. "Mako, I want a straight answer. Iroh mentioned that his grandfather was southern water tribe. Who was his grandfather? What was his name?"

Mako felt just a bit cornered. "Why don't you ask him? I'm not an expert on his family."  
>Sokka handed the sword back. "You know I just might do that."<p>

Mako watched as the water tribe boy stormed away. Oh spirits what had he just done to Iroh? "Sorry cuz."

O.o.O

Korra and Iroh walked down the hall alone after assuring the King that they could find their way back to their rooms on their own. They had inevitably gotten lost.

"I could have sworn this was the right hall." He stopped and looked around. "Uhg, they all look the same."

Korra smirked. "Yeah, they look that way to me too."

Iroh glared at Korra for a brief moment. "Ok, next person we come across I'll ask for directions."

"Huh, a man actually asking for directions it must be dire." Korra wrapped an arm around his. "So, you ok? Your voice is a little pained and you're usually no this grumpy."

"Even inside it's so cold I'm aware of every little piece of metal left in me. I'm impressed how well you're moving actually. You don't in pain at all."

"I'm used to the pain now and this dress keeps all the warmth in which helps." She rested her head against his arm. "But I still feel all the metal too." They were silent for a moment. "So do you want to know why I went to the spirit world?"

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"Last night I had kind of a weird dream."

Iroh looked over in surprise. "You too? What was yours like?"  
>Korra paused. "You had a weird dream? Like normal weird or lucid weird?"<p>

"Lucid weird. It was like I was looking at someone's memory or had just slipped in to the spirit world while asleep."  
>"Well that can happen if your connection is strong enough. What happened in your dream?"<p>

"Don't you want to talk about your dream first?"  
>"I'm the avatar weird dreams come with the job. You having strange lucid dreams is odd so I want to hear yours first before you forget it. So go on what was your dream?"<p>

"I was watching two spirits talking they mentioned Avatar Wan had just closed off the two world which makes me think this was more of a memory then just a dream. Also the two spirits looked human not like normal spirits at all. I think they might have been brothers."

"Oh, did these spirit brothers say anything interesting?"

"Mostly they debated weather or not one of them, the spirit of the northern star, was actually capable of love. The spirit of shadows was trying to convince him he could. Don't think the Northern Star believed him. There was mention of a princess and an empress somewhere in there too. The really weird thing was is that they talked about maybe leaving the spirit world and how it seemed imposible."

"What happened next?"

"I woke up. So what was your dream about?"  
>"It was really odd, I was wondering through this really exotic looking palace with all these broken mirrors and a big fire place, oh and this little boy named Raphael and a big portrait of an Emperor who was a Sound Bender."<p>

"Sound Bender? What's a sound bender?"

Korra shrugged. "I'm not sure. That's why I went to the spirit world to ask any one about it."

"Did you find anything?"

She shook her head. "No, I was told the spirit of sound left a long time ago and that was it. The only spirit who might be able to shed a little light on what I dreamed of wasn't there."

"Hmm, interesting. Maybe we should ask the other Iroh if he knows about other types of bending not just the four main types and their sub skills."

She nodded. "Yeah, he might know something or since he's part of the White Lotus know someone who knows something."

"Hey! Good news, I recognize the painting we just past! We're almost back to the rooms!"

Korra let go of his arm. "Thank Yue." She smiled unaware that Uncle Iroh had just walked into the hall and had seen her hanging on to Iroh. "And look you didn't even have to ask for directions!"

"It is a miracle." Iroh chuckled. "Guess I still have my impeccable sense of direction."

Korra laughed. "Oh yeah your impeccable sense of direction. If memory serves you couldn't find down after three tries."

"Hey, that's not fair I was drunk off my ass that time which by the way was to show you why I don't usually have anything more then a glass of wine or a few beers."

"Yeah, cause General I can hold my liquor better then you."

Uncle Iroh cleared his thought interrupting the two. "I'm glad to see you two returning."

Korra's smile faded a little. "Yeah, sorry we got lost. Have you been waiting long?"

"Not too long but all the bags are packed and loaded on to the ship along with your friends. We need to leave while the tide is on our side."

Korra nodded. "Then let's head to the ship. I would hate to cause us more of a delay."

O.o.O

Sokka wandered through the hallways trying to piece together all the reasons why Iroh would have a sword just like the one he forged. He ran into Aang literally and almost knocked over the air bender.

"Oh Sorry Aang."  
>The air bender brushed himself off. "It's ok. Are you ok? You look a little troubled. Is it about Korra and Yue?"<p>

Sokka shook his head. "No, really surprisingly knowing about that whole thing doesn't bother me makes me happy to know Yue does have a family…kind of. It's something else that's bothering me."

"Oh what's up then?"

"Iroh."  
>"You get that bad feeling too?"<p>

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Bed feeling?"

Aang sighed. "He seems dangerous and I'm not sure why any of the new team trusts him. Something about him just makes me think he's plotting something."

Sokka bit his lip. "I don't get that vibe at all. I was thinking of… something else. You know forget I said anything. It was silly."  
>"No, what were you thinking?"<br>"I was just wondering… how he got his scar. There's got to be a good story behind it."

Aang looked at Sokka. "I guess there could be."

Sokka slapped Aang on the back. "Or you know it could actually be a funny story! He's so good with throwing knifes he might have just hit himself in the face with one when he was first learning."

Aang smiled. "Or maybe crashed penguin sledding."

"Or Penguin sledding."

"Or he tried to ride the slides in Omashu!"

Sokka nodded. "That is a possibility."  
>Aang paused. "I wonder if any of those reason's are how he go his scar."<p>

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, cause if he got it like one of those funny reason's I don't think I would find him as dangerous."

"I bet he only seems dangerous because it's his job to protect the avatar. You defeated the crazy Fire Lord Ozai, you could totally take him in a fight! Not to mention the General seems extremely sane and in unlikely to start attacking us for no reason." Sokka held his smile. _Especially if that sword is evidence of what I think it is. _

A/N: Another chapter done and here for your consumption. Hope you enjoyed it. Comment if you feel so compelled. See yah later! ~ C.C.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Mako looked down at the bowl of fire chili he had just been served. It looked and smelled a hundred times better then the water tribe food. He looked up and saw almost everybody else sitting around the table looked for the most part happy to not see it was water tribe food save Kattara and Sokka. Aang was giving a salad to ad hear to his costumes.

The fire nation ship gently rocked as it moved southward towards the Fire Nation. Unable to turn the detective part of him off Mako watched the group. Korra and Iroh sat next to each other as usual and as usual Iroh was often glancing over at Korra every now and then while Korra didn't seem to have any other interests then her food. Bolin and Sokka were exchanging horrible jokes while Zuko, who sat next to them, tried to ignore them. Kattara seemed to have lost interest in her meal and was staring intently at Korra. So was Uncle Iroh for that matter. Mako narrowed his eyes. This wasn't their first meal with Korra why stare at her now?

He looked at Aang to see what he was doing. Aang was eyeing Iroh suspiciously. Mako raised an eyebrow. _What's that all about?_ Mako moved his attention to Suki who sat on the other side of Sokka and was actually laughing at the jokes. Finally he looked over at Toph and had to suppress a smirk, she and Korra's actions and mannerisms where almost identical. Well ok, Korra seemed to show a bit more nuanced facial expressions when someone talked to her, but now her face was neutral. Mako watched as Korra took a deep breath. _She's drained._

Korra had kept a small wind constantly revolving around the room. It was so faint the only one who seemed to be aware of it was Iroh who she knew was watching her trying to read her face. She had noticed Kattara's and the elder Iroh's stairs, and had picked up on Aang's actions as well. Korra tired not to let any of it bother her but she was becoming increasingly aware of the eyes on her.

She turned toward where Kattara was sitting. "Is there something you want to ask me? Or are you just staring off into space?"

"Sorry, I was just looking at your necklace." Kattara's voice sounded flustered. "It's beautiful."  
>Korra reached up to check which one she was wearing, it was her engagement necklace. "Thanks, it was a gift."<br>"Are you engaged?"  
>Korra shook her head. "No, I'm not engaged." She might not have meant to sound so relieved but that's how it came out.<p>

"Oh. So do you have a boyfriend?"  
>Korra shook her head. "No, no boy friend." Korra braced herself for what she guessed was going to be the next inevitable questions and was surprised that nothing fallowed it. Korra felt confused. <em>Ok…guess question time is over for now.<em> She smiled. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Korra knew the answer but it seemed like the right thing to ask. It would at least distract Kattara from staring in to her soul more.

Iroh looked over suddenly interested in the conversation going on. _Did I miss something? _Korra despised small talk like this and she already knew about Kattara's relationship with Aang so why start a whole conversation about it? The rest of their group looked just as confused as he was. Iroh felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Sokka standing there.

"Hey can I talk to you outside?"

Iroh nodded. Maybe he knew what was up with the conversation topic. He excused himself and fallowed Sokka out of the room onto the deck of the ship. He leaned against the railing. "So, what do you want to talk about?"  
>Sokka leaned against the wall. "I saw your sword earlier when you left it with Mako."<p>

"Oh?" Iroh looked and felt confused. Mako had returned to sword intact and with out any marring so Iroh couldn't think of a reason to bring it up.

"Yeah, if you don't mind me asking how did that sword come into your possession?"

"It belonged to my father who I believe was given it from his father." Iroh paused trying to remember if Bumi had told him anything more about the sword. He recalled him telling him something but the memory was very fuzzy. That's what happens when you tell vital family history to a person who's still on heavy pain medication. The person you tell it to doesn't remember much at all. When Bumi had given Iroh the sword the younger man was having issues with the concept of 'sword' let alone what ever else Bumi was talking about.

"Oh, did your father tell you anything about the sword other then who had had it?" Sokka knew what Mako had told him, but he wanted to know whether Iroh's story would match.

Iroh shook his head. "My father didn't even tell me that. He died before I was born. I was much older when I was given the sword and told who my father was."

Sokka looked past Iroh out at the ocean. "Oh, so do you know who your father's father was?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, I do. The question is do you want to know?"

"I think I know but I just want it to be confirmed." Sokka looked Iroh in the eye. "Are you my grandson?"  
>Iroh nodded. "Yeah, I'm your grandson and the oldest of the third generation."<p>

Sokka looked Iroh up and down. "I guess I could do worse in the grandkid department. Can I hug you?"

Iroh made a face. "Sure? I guess."  
>Sokka hugged Iroh. "Ok this is weird." He stepped back. "So…oldest of the third gen huh? How old does that make you?"<p>

"I'm only 29."

"Huh you look older."

"Stress and a water tribe bone structure with fire nation coloring can give a person a mature look. Fun fact when I joined the United Forces I might have been two years younger then the age requirement and they didn't even notice. They saw the cheekbones and just assumed. I didn't bother to correct them."

Sokka chuckled. "So my grandson's a bit of a rule breaker huh?"

"I may or may not have gotten into my fair share of trouble even before meeting Korra and later joining team avatar." Iroh flashed his best roughish smile. "I did manage to become the youngest General in the United Forces after all, which did cause a little bit of a stir."

Sokka smiled. "So why did you join team avatar? I mean you're a General surly you have duties to see to or did you join because you became the Avatar's body guard and aid?"

"My current mission allows me to be close to Korra not the reason I'm close to her or the reason why I'm considered part of the team." Iroh's mind went back to Korra's reasoning for why he counted as part of the group. He tried to hide his smirk.

"Ok, so why join the team? I'm sure dealing with people who aren't military and younger then you isn't exactly what every high ranking officer dreams of."

Iroh looked up at the night sky. "I joined the team because, as cheesy as this sounds, I fell in love with the avatar." He looked over at Sokka who looked shocked. "There's a very long and painful story involved but she does know about my feeling for her."

"So if she knows why aren't you together? Korra doesn't seem to like anyone touching her but you…" He paused and looked up at the full moon shining overhead. "My mother-in-law's the moon." Sokka started chuckling. He looked up at Iroh with amused astonishment. "You lucky bastard, Korra's not engaged or has a boyfriend anymore because she got her heart broken but because she's married. Ha! She is my granddaughter…in a way." Sokka looked over at Iroh who looked confused. "It's something that came up earlier. So how long you two been hitched?"

"Two months, we were married on December 4th."

"Congratulations, so was your wedding day happiest day of your lives?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, that was the day after when we no longer had to deal with everybody under the sun trying to _help_ with the wedding or give their opinion on how such a union was…in poor judgment." Iroh tried and failed to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Poor judgment?" Sokka smirked. "What they afraid you're going to try to take over the world?"  
>Iroh smirked. "Not quite…well one guy did." Iroh refrained mentioning that that guy was the new King of Ba Sing Say. He sighed. "The future is a much more political and public place. People who have power, rank or fame tend to have their lives scrutinized by everyone else. Sadly, Korra and I are often the subject of such scrutiny. We both hate it but endure because we have duties to perform, I'm a General in the United Forces who, while protecting the avatar, must attend to what seems like hundreds or other tasks and Korra's the avatar and much of what she deals with is being a type of ambassador between the spirits, the political interests, and the United Forces since all three entities are not ever on the same side of an issue."<p>

Sokka grimaced. "I hope I never have to deal with politics it sounds messy."

"It is and unfortunately the most efficient way to deal with politicians is hardly ever the correct or best way. The only person I know that actually enjoys politics is Fire Lord Honora, she's Mako's aunt. Don't get me wrong her actions keep her people safe and her nation out of the chaos often associated with the new and ever changing world." Iroh shook his head. "Sorry got off on a little bit of a rant there."

Sokka shrugged. "If dealing with politics in your time is anything like dealing with the people of Ba Sing Say then I feel for you man." Sokka pulled his jacket close to him as the breeze chilled the two. "We should go back in it's getting cold and they might start wondering where we are."

Iroh nodded. "Yeah probably."

"Hey before we go back in just one question, how much older are you?"

"Only seven years. Do you have a problem with that?"

Sokka shrugged. "My 15 year old sister is dating and will eventually marry a guy who at the moment is 113. 7 years is not that bad even in normal situations and compared to Aang and Kattara getting upset would be highly hypocritical."

Iroh nodded. "So do you think the rest of your companions will be so cool with the age difference?"

"Nope they'll be big hypocrites and say you're too old and look like a villain."

Iroh paused. "Oh, well at least I know what's coming."

"Yeah, well I think we can tell them about all this later. Aang doesn't seem to trust you right now and finding out you're my grandson and married to the avatar might just send him into the avatar state. You might have to work to get his trust."

Iroh nodded sadly. "And Korra trusts me more then anyone else in the world. Irony at it's finest."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Korra sat on the bed lost in her thoughts; she could hear water running and the very subtle sound of a razor being dragged against flesh. She rested her head against the pillow and sighed. "I forgot to ask the other Iroh about different types of bending." She groaned. "Uhg, knew I shouldn't have gotten all caught up in all that girly talk. Kattara really knows how to talk about boys once you get her going." She pulled the button up shirt she was wearing closer to her. "I don't understand what it is about most girls and that stuff." She could here Iroh chuckle.

"I have no idea and you can ask the other Iroh tomorrow Kor, it's not like he can just leave. We are on a ship."

Korra sat up. "Speaking of which where is this ship taking us? Did they ever tell us the destination?"

"They did while you were changing out of that dress. We're headed to the Fire Nation to drop Uncle Iroh off. Someone needs to run the Fire Nation while grand-Fire Lord Zuko is traveling." Iroh sat down next to Korra who leaned against him.

"Makes sense, it's going to suck when you take the thrown. Going on missions like this will be a lot harder to do."

Iroh kissed Korra's temple. "It might not suck, you never know and by that time we could have a kid or too. Being Fire Lord and constantly in the Fire Nation capital will mean I don't have to leave you all behind when I'm deployed."

Korra sighed. "Yeah I guess a war ship is not the place for a baby or child. Good thing that's still a little ways off."

Iroh chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think either of use could handled the responsibility right now."

Korra had to laugh. "We can save the world, protect hundreds of people, run an entire fleet of ships and solders, but a child? Too much responsibility for us."  
>"But am I wrong?"<p>

Korra shook her head. "Nope, that's what's ironic." She turned and kissed him. She felt Iroh smirk. "What's so funny?"

"You mentioned irony, which reminds me. Sokka knows I'm his grandchild and your husband."

"Oh? It that what he wanted to talk about?"  
>"Yeah, he saw my sword that apparently he has and wanted to know how I got it. He also figured out what I meant when I said 'my mother-in-laws the moon'."<p>

"So what did you tell him?"

"The truth, its not worth lying over that or our relationship statues." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "He also warned me that maybe we shouldn't tell Aang right away as he doesn't seem to trust me at all."

Korra nodded. "Yeah telling him who your grandfather was might seem just superfluous and as for being married to the avatar…that could make you just look manipulative and power hungry."

Iroh rested his head on her shoulder. "Uhg I just wish I knew why he doesn't trust me? I haven't been around him enough for him to know me but why conclude I can't be trusted?"

Korra shrugged. "You're markedly older then the rest of the group and they have no context or history on any of use really." Absent-mindedly she ran her fingers over Iroh's tattoo almost tracing the image perfectly. "They don't know how very important you are to me or any thing. They just won the war against a mad man and if my timetable is right they recently found Zuko's mother. Maybe to them they think they can fix the world and that as the next avatar I've had an easy ride. I don't know."

Iroh sighed and kissed her neck. "I don't know either, but what I do know is that we've had a few very full days lately and need to rest if we're going to be functional tomorrow."

She nodded as she stifled a yawn. "We can talk more tomorrow. We both need to sleep."

Korra curled up close to Iroh, since the bed was really meant for one they kind of couldn't help but be close. Still she made sure she was as close to him as possible. "Good night love."

Iroh wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Night, gorgeous."

O.o.O.

Korra immediately found her self back in the strange palace. "So this is important?" Shrugging Korra stared walking again. She passed the halls broken mirrors and found the room with the fireplace. This time the fire was extinguished and the door to the portrait room was locked. She tried the other door and watched as it opened up into a ballroom filled with instruments she had never seen before.

Hanging on the walls all around the room were portraits of people all of them wearing the same colors as Emperor Aaron wore. Korra looked around and spotted his portrait hanging on the far wall next to a blank space. She looked at one of the stringed instruments and plucked a string. She was surprised that it didn't seem to make any sound.

"If you're not a sound bender that harp in not going to work for you."

Korra jumped and turned to see a boy who looked like Raphael sitting on a railing looking at her. "Raphael? Is that you?"

The boy scoffed. "No, I'm Ehren, Raphael's my little brother."

Korra tilted her head. "Little brother? But you look exactly the same age."

Ehren crossed his arms. "Ok, so I'm only older like by a minute but I'm still older."

Korra held up her hands. _Twins great. _ "Ok, you're the oldest brother. So what's a sound bender?"

Ehren rolled his turquoise eyes. "A sound bender's a person that can bend sound you know change it or make it? Geese you must be that strange Korra ghost-lady Raph was talking about. What have you lived in a box your whole life?"

Korra ignored the insult. "So a sound bender's like an air bender?"

Now it was the boy's turn to look confused. "Air bending? You can't bend air it's a stable element. You can only bend the elements of production." He crossed his arms. "Do you know anything about this word?"

Korra shook her head. "No I don't. So what are the stable elements?"

"Uh, the stable elements are Air, water, earth, and fire. Their qualities make up the elements of production, sound, wood or plant, metal, and shadow." The boy smiled. "For example I'm a plant bender!"

Korra watched in aw as the boy made a wooden table change forms and become a chair, which the boy sat in.

"How did you do that?" Korra touched the chair and found the wood completely dry. "That's amazing."

Ehren shrugged. "It's what I do. If you ever see Raphe again you should ask him to shadow bend for you. My little brother's quite good."

Korra nodded and looked back at portraits. "Are all the Emperors sound benders?" She turned back and found the boy gone. "Ok guess that's a question for another time. I think I liked the other brother he was more polite."

She walked back into the fireplace room and was surprised to find that hidden in shadows, and just barely visible, were more portraits. Using her own fire bending she relit the logs in the fire and the room became illuminated by the white flames. "Ok, so I'm not in the spirit world since I can still bend." She looked at the many pictures of man and woman all wearing dark red and purple. She found one picture of a refined man whose hair had turned gray with age. The nameplate was close enough that she could reach out and touch it. The markings moved to become more legible.

"Emperor Raphael, born Shadow Bender." She sighed. "Uh so no not all emperor's are sound benders. I wish this made any sense! What is an Emperor in this strange place?!" She felt the ground under start to give way. "So that's how it is?" She fell into the darkness and woke up wrapped in Iroh's arms.

His breathing was steady and heart rate relaxed. Korra put her head back down. Their cabin was on the wrong side of the ship to feel the morning sun so she had no idea about the time. She shrugged and snuggled into Iroh and dosed waiting for him to wake up. She definitely had some questions for the Elder Iroh.

O.o.O

Aang tossed and turned in his sleep. His dream laying out a horror story for him he saw bodies lying in dried blood and ruble. There was a battle going on but he only saw shadows projected against a wall. Two men fighting one fire bender against an air bender, there were other people fighting too, but Aang didn't pay them any attention he was more concerned about the two men. He saw the air bender being kicked back and sinking into the earth and then a bright light washed out the shadows for a moment then were the man's shadow had been was a headless body. Aang woke up shaking.

What had he just seen? Was it some kind of vision? A warning? Was it an image of the past? Aang shook his head and tried to put his worries to bed. He looked out his window and saw it was still dark. Aang turned away from the window and tried to get back to sleep but found it impossible. Stretching he got up and made his way out to the main deck were he was surprised to find Zuko standing on the deck looking out at the sea.

Zuko turned as Aang walked over to him. "You didn't sleep well either?" He asked.

Aang nodded. "Yeah had a nightmare. You?"

"Not exactly, it was like I was watching a children's book illustration come to life." Zuko breathed fire into his hands to keep them warm. "Why did you have one?"

"Yeah, I was watching the shadows of two people fighting projected against a wall. There were all these bodies and blood by the wall too. And…?"

"And?"

"The two people fighting were an air bender and a fire bender the fire bender won and the air bender lost his head."

Zuko grimaced. "That's a rough dream. Do you think it means something?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah, I just don't know what yet. What about you? What was your weird dream?"  
>"Like I said it looked like an illustration. There's the little sea serpent dragon and its playing I guess with these other creatures I don't know they just seem to remind me off the four nations. Well their play become rough I guess and the little sea dragon is almost crushed under this wall and then get tangled up in a tree and the four animals that was playing with the little dragon left it in the tree." Zuko looked over at Aang who looked baffled. "There's more trust me. Well the little blue sea dragon stays in that tree until this old red dragon takes the sea dragon out of the tree and flies off with it. The old dragon almost makes it to this little island when the sea dragon drops from his claws into the water and then out of the water a little white phoenix comes and the red dragon helps the little bird to shore.<p>

"On shore the phoenix doesn't fly away and instead just seemed to curl up in a little ball. Then this little red dragon shows up. It jumps on the old dragon like it wants to play but stops when it sees the phoenix. The little dragon curls around the phoenix and puts a wing over it. To protect it I guess. Then these little black things come in and try to attack the phoenix and the dragon fights them away and every time one of those black things is slain the little phoenix gets a bit stronger. The last bit of black thing attacks them and the two fight it and the black thing is vanquished and disappears but the little red dragon is hurt. The phoenix cries over the little dragon and then the dragon is suddenly ok and the two nuzzle? They look like a couple and then I wake up."

Zuko looked over at Aang who stood with his mouth wide open. "Yeah I know it's really weird. Think of having that story as a dream but it being entirely an illustration and that's my dream. Any idea's what it means oh great bridge between worlds?"

Aang shrugged. "I don't know. Write it down and make it a child's tail? I've never heard of a sea dragon becoming a phoenix before or of a dragon falling in love with a phoenix either. But the dream sound cute."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Oh, it was adorable especially when the little dragon was trying to get the phoenix to fly and all it would do was hind under the dragon's wing. I just can't get it off my mind. There's something important about it I just don't know what." He sighed and turned to leave. "Maybe it will be clearer in the morning."

Aang nodded and continued to look at the night sky. He thought about the fire bender's shadow. He couldn't put a finger on it but he knew it from somewhere. He sighed. "I wonder if there's a dream spirit I can talk to."

A/N yay another chapter done! So any theories as to what or who the bad guy is? Or what's going on with all these dreams? Share your thoughts if you want! I'll see yah on the flip side. Either way have a good day and good luck with your endeavors.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N completely pointless lemon-ness, written only because of fan service and I'm trying to get better at writing these scenes. So enjoy! And be kind I'm really trying here.

Chapter 12

Iroh woke up to Korra's lips kissing his. She pulled away when she felt him smile. She smirked. "So I guess its third times the charm for the princess to wake her prince. No wonder its usually the other way around."

Iroh chuckled. "Well good morning to you too." He sat up to give her a proper kiss. "How long have you been up?"

She shrugged. "About an hour maybe. They still use time keeping candles here and well they're a bit too quite for my tastes."

Iroh looked over at the candle. "It's about 5am. Have you heard anyone else up yet?"

Korra shook her head. "No, just the sound of solders' boots walking past but none of our group or Aang's group." She leaned her head back as he kissed her neck. "Mmm I missed this so much."

Iroh couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Really? We were only away from each other for one night." He groaned a little as Korra's teeth grazed the corner of his jaw.

Korra stopped and looked up at him with her iced over eyes in a very pitiful manor. "You didn't miss me then?"

Iroh pushed some of the hair out of her face. "Of course I missed you. I hate not sharing a bed with you."

He leaned in closer to her so their foreheads were touching. He could feel her breath on his lips right before he captured hers with his own. He opened his lips slightly asking permission to go further. Korra granted permission and he slipped his tongue past her lips to explore her mouth and tangle with her tongue. The two broke apart for air.

"So, no one else is up yet?" he asked gasping for breath.

She shook her head. "Nope. It's just you and me for now." Iroh felt Korra's hand travel lazily down his chest and then under his shirt to trace his abs. "What are we going to do with ourselves while they all slumber?"

Iroh pulled her close and ran a hand down her back feeling her shiver at his touch. "Hmm, I bet we can find a way to waist away the time." He kissed her neck before leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She had worn one of his shirts to bed so it was easy to unbutton and leave her chest bare. "What do you think?"

Korra bit her lip eyes filling with lust as she grabbed the bottom of Iroh's shirt. "I think I like how your mind works." She pulled his own shirt off before pressing herself against him, her hands running across his back exploring every muscle and scare. Her fingers almost like electricity charged every particle in his body with excitement.

Iroh wrapped an arm around her middle and moved so she was lying on her back. He kissed down her chest before moving back up kiss her lips.

Korra moaned into him mouth as his hand began to massage one of her breasts. Their bodies so close she could feel him pressing against her through what clothes they still were wearing. She grinded her hips against his provoking almost a primal growl from the fire bender. Iroh moved down to suckle the neglect mound.

She could feel the room growing warmer with every passing moment. Her hand slid down his side over the muscles she had learned so well over the past two months. While she couldn't say for sure she definitely felt that not having sight was advantageous in situations like these. She had to use her hands to see and by the way Iroh's muscles quivered under her touch and the gasps and moans she heard, she knew he liked it.

She gasped as Iroh freed her of the rest of her clothing before she help him out of his. She moaned as he slid in to her wet core. Korra saw stars and mumbled profanities as he moved in her. His hot breathe against her skin sent her nerves scrambling trying to figure out what to attend to. Her words were silenced as his lips covered hers in a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders as he thrust deeper into her with every motion. Her back arched as he drove her over the edge before he joined her in sweet release.

Iroh practically collapsed on top of her as their shared sloppy kisses and incoherent proclamations of love. Iroh rested his head against her chest as she lazily ran her fingers through his black hair. For a moment there was just they and no one else.

Inevitably someone had to come by and nock. Iroh groaned in frustration. "What?"

"Hey! Iroh I was sent to wake you and the rest of your team up." Came Sokka's overly cheery from the other side of the door.

"Why?"

"Um breakfast is going to be severed in about a half hour and after that Uncle Iroh wants to see every one."

Iroh shook his head and sat up. "Alright, I'm getting up."

"Hey, Iroh why is your door hot? And why do you sound a little out of breath?"

Iroh gulped. "No reason." From beside him Korra buried her head in a pillow to try to muffle her laughter. It did not work well.

"It's always your family." She said snickering. "Always." She fell over laughing.

Iroh just glared at her and shook his head.

"Morning Korra." Sokka said through the door. "So no reason?"

Iroh sighed. "Would you believe turned up the heater and yoga?"

"No…no I don't. I'll see you two at breakfast."

Neither of the two moved as Sokka's foot falls faded away. Korra then burst into more laughter. "It's always your family? Isn't it?" She was holding her sides from laughing so hard.

Iroh crossed him arms. "Yeah, because if it was your family I'd be dead."

Korra paused for a moment. "Yeah…probably." She kissed him on the cheek. "Ok, time to get up and be social." She stood up and stretched.

Sokka shook his head as he walked down the hall. _Newly weds._

A/N So as always comment if you feel compelled. See you later. :)~cc


	14. Chapter 14

A/N warning really long chapter ahead! You've been warned!

Chapter 13

Kattara stretched getting ready to start training and to have the new team show off their abilities for Uncle Iroh. They were on the deck of the ship were water was readily available. Sadly, earth was not quite that available on a metal ship in the middle of the ocean and so Toph and Bolin were just going to have to be spectators. Something Toph loved…not.

She looked over at other people stretching and warming up. The entire new team avatar was already on deck while Aang and Suki had stayed behind to finish up breakfast with Uncle Iroh. Not too far off Kattara noticed that her brother was taking to the General and seemed to be getting along quite well with the solder. This surprised her especially since Sokka seemed cross with the General the night before. Now they were talking and laughing like old friends She rolled her eyes boys they were probably talking about something like swords or fighting.

Sokka handed Iroh a practice sword. "Here, Mako said you didn't get much sparing practice. I want to know how good you are."

Iroh checked the balance of the practice sword. "Yeah, it's become a lost art in my time so I don't get as much practice as I need. I'm passable at best."

"Well then, kid grandpa Sokka's going to correct that."

Iroh smirked. "You're definitely going to kick my ass."

Sokka walked over to an open area of the deck and assumed the fighting stance. "Well there's only one way to find out sonny and don't go easy on me just because your existence depends on it." Sokka smiled broadly he was having way too much fun with the knowledge he had acquired.  
>Iroh moved into position. "Oh, I won't. Hey, keep in mind that I'm probably a lot stronger then you so avoid getting hit gramps. These swords are blunted but they can still break bones."<p>

Kattara shook her head she couldn't hear what they were saying but at least they were getting along. She looked over at Zuko who was talking with Mako. She smiled this was good for Zuko, he was so worried about how his family would turn out that meeting the relatively normal Mako was quelling some of the fire lords fears.

Korra and Bolin where still stretching off in one corner of the deck though, she was starting to wonder whether the two were in some kind of flexibility contest instead. She shrugged, might as well go over and talk to them. As she approached the two looked at her. Bolin greeted her with a smile. "Hey, Kattara! Didn't get to ask this at breakfast but how are you this fine day?"

Kattara smiled. "I'm good. How are you two?"

Korra did a straddle split that made Kattara cringe. "I'm great! Ready to start sparing." Korra paused at the sound of steel colliding with steel. "Are Iroh and Sokka sword fighting?"

Bolin nodded. "Yup, hope they don't hurt themselves. And as for your question I am doing splendidly Kattara. You ready to spare against Korra? It should be amazing see the two of you duke it out!"

Kattara raised an eyebrow. "Why would I spare against her? Don't you want to spare against Aang?"

Korra got up from her split and was now doing a back bend. "I'm not sure if it's really wise to spare against Aang because who knows what could happen. Avatars aren't meant to meet in their life times who knows what happens if they battle."  
>Kattara tilted her head to the side. "Oh." She looked over at Bolin. "Is she made of rubber or something?"<br>Bolin shrugged. "It would seem that way." Suddenly the earth bender started snickering.

Korra stood up straight and rolled her shoulders her glasses never once moving off her face. "Ok, Bolin what's so funny?"

The earth bender covered his mouth. "Nothing-nothing I just thought of something but it's really inappropriate for current company."

Korra shook her head while Kattara felt anger start to swell up. "What do you mean current company? Is it because we're girls?"

Bolin's face drained of color. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to offend you. I-I, it's just not something I think I should say in front of a 15-year-old girl. Please don't get mad at me."

Kattara crossed her arms. "I'm not a child and have just helped end a war also" She pointed to Sokka who had just disarmed Iroh. "I'm related to him. So I think I can handle what ever you're gutter of a mind came up with."

Korra cringed that was a little harsh. The older water bender put her hand on Kattara's shoulder. "Hey, calm down there Sefu. Bolin's just trying to be a gentlemen here, even though I highly doubt anything he thought of was really that bad."

Bolin let out a sigh of relief, as Kattara seemed to clam down. "Thanks Korra."

Korra shook her head. "I mean come on, what could you possibly think of that was both funny and inappropriate? I really don't think what you thought was that bad…Mako or Iroh yeah definitely don't want to know how their minds work some days, but you? You're way too sweet for that."

Kattara put her hands on her hips. "So then what were you thinking?"

Bolin's face turned bright red, as he knew he would have to tell the two very powerful water benders what he had just said.

Iroh stopped his sparing match with Sokka when they heard the splash. The two looked over to see Kattara storming away while Korra fished Bolin out of the ocean. The teen stopped and turned back to the now soaking wet Bolin. "Really?! Bedroom bending? Do all men's brains go strait to the gutter?" She looked over at Sokka and Iroh. "Well?"

"Uhhh, usually?" Sokka looked at Iroh he thought that had been rhetorical. "It's either that or some form of violence or food."

Kattara shook her head as she brushed past them mumbling under her breath. She turned on her heal and leaned against the railing. She sighed. "Don't let me stop you. Fight on since it will keep your minds out of the gutter."

The two shrugged and went back to sparing.

Aang and Suki walked out on to the deck and found the two groups intermingling. Toph had gone over to talk to Korra and a sopping wet Bolin. Asami was watching as Zuko and Mako warmed up their fire bending. Closer to the front of the boat Sokka and Iroh spared with swords while Kattara leaned back and watched.

Suki looked over at Aang. "Looks like everyone's getting along." They turned as Sokka disarmed Iroh for the forth time. "Well looks like the General needs more sword practice. Guess even the new team could use improvement."

Aang looked over as the two spared. "They're both pretty good though." He sounded hesitant. "I definitely wouldn't want to be on the other end of either of their swords."

Suki crossed her arms. "I bet you could take 'em. Hey why don't we call every one over so we can really start fighting. I want to know what these guys can do."

Uncle Iroh walked out on to the deck. "I too am interested in how this new team avatar works together but I believe that sparing might not be the best way to see this."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Sparing is violent, and both teams may try to hold back so as not to hurt someone. Also neither of your earth benders can show off their own strengths on the ship. So I have another idea."

Aang tiled his head. "Then what do you propose?"

Uncle Iroh pointed to a small island near the ship. "I believe it would serve everyone better if we go to that small island for a friendly composition between the two teams."

Mako examined the piece of cloth in his heads. "So instead of sparing we're playing capture the flag?"

Uncle Iroh nodded. "Indeed, playing this game will show each teams strength and weaknesses as they try to out smart each other and claim the other team's flag."

Zuko looked over at the other team than back at his own. "But it's six against five. We have a clear advantage in numbers."  
>Korra smirked. "Don't count us out yet, you got the numbers but we've got the experience."<p>

Suki raised an eyebrow. "So you're using the fact that you're old as an advantage?"

Iroh and Mako frowned while Asami giggled. "I think we should start the game before this turns in to trash talk." Asami turned to Uncle Iroh. "So sir what are the rules."

The elder man put his hands together and nodded. "You each will have fifteen minutes hide your flag and after hiding the flag your team must try to capture the other's team flag before noon. After you hide your team's flag you cannot touch the flag and you cannot hide it on your person. If you are tagged you must go to the other team's jail and wait to be tagged out of jail by a team mate. Safety rule do not set other people on fire or crush them with a rock. Now this island is small and uninhabited so both teams have free range. The game ends when a team member brings me the captured flag or time runs out." He smiled. "On the count of three your fifteen minutes to hide the flag starts. 1…2…3!"

Somewhere a solder blew a horn and the two teams split up running in opposite directions. The old man smiled and pored himself a cup of tea. This should be an interesting event to witness. Maybe if this round when well he could mix the teams and see how the new bonded with the old.

O.o.O

Korra leaned against a tree. "So where do we hide this thing? The trees are bare so putting it in the branches seems unhelpful. Unless the flag is brown which I doubt."

"It's red." Iroh paused. "What if we hid it in plan sight? There's an old statue up head it looks like it's holding a spire. Why don't we just tie it to that? Make it look like it belongs there?"

Mako shrugged. "That will work. It's amazing how those guys miss what's right in front of them." He tied the cloth to the pole and let it flap in the breeze. "So who's going to defend the flag and who's going to search out for the other teams flag?"

Korra raised "I can stay and defend the flag and also guard the jail. I mean really is there anything else I would be better at?"

Mako looked down. "No I guess not. Iroh, any ideas as to what the rest of us should do?"

Iroh crossed his arms and smiled. "Well…"

By the time the horn sounded the team was ready. Korra was on back defense, Bolin also defending but further up while the other three readied to actually find the flag. Korra climbed up in a tree and started to make a small circular wind that gave her the perfect perimeter warning system. She sighed knowing that her job was not going to be interesting for a while. _Well at least I won't run in to any trees this way._

Meanwhile…. the other team had placed the flag on the top most branch of a rather tall tree. Aang landed dusting his hands off. "There even if they do find the flag, it's going to be hard to get at."

Kattara looked up at it. "I don't know sweetie this seems kind of mean to put it all the way up there."

Zuko shrugged. "Works for me, now who's going to defend and who's going to find the flag."

Toph made a wall of earth to lean against. "I don't know about you but a good defense is a good offence. I say we all go after their flag. They won't see it coming."

Suki crossed her arms. "Good theory but we should leave at least one person behind to guard the flag and jail."

Toph shrugged. "Then why don't you stay behind?"

"Fine. Don't have the person trained in stealth find the flag."

Aang stepped between the two girls. "Hey lets calm down. Who wants to stay and guard and who wants to find the flag?"

Zuko shrugged. "I can stay behind."

Sokka raised his hand. "I'll stay behind too." The horn sounded signaling the start of the game. "You guys go! Jail and the flag are safe and sound."

Kattara looked at her brother concerned. "Are you sure? Don't you want to be were all the action is?"

"Yeah I'm sure go! I'll have just as much fun back here chilling with the Fire Lord." Sokka watched as the other's disappeared in to the woods. After being sure that they were far away he turned to Zuko. "So how does it feel knowing you have a grandson?"

"Is that why you stayed behind?" Sokka nodded and Zuko rolled his eyes. "It's weird. I mean he's older then me but he's my grandchild at the same time. Kind of trippy."

"So other then that what do you think of him?"

"He's cool. Good fire bender, I was talking to him and he does have an older cousin that's set to inherit the thrown so I guess I actually have at least two grandkids."

Sokka nodded. "And what do you think of Asami your future granddaughter-in-law?"

"She's nice keeps him in line which apparently he needs. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just trying to get a feel for how everyone feels about the new team. I know Aang doesn't seem to like General Iroh and since Mako is your grandkid I wanted to know how you got along."

Zuko shrugged. "We get along good. I can tell he's really tying to be nice and put his best foot forward even if it seems a bit forced. There's something bothering him and I'm not sure what." Zuko looked down at the ground. "and that worries me."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, I have a feeling all of them are trying to hide something or other. When I talked to Iroh last night he said something about a long sad story and we can't forget that Korra mentioned needing to be saved by Yue." He looked over at Zuko. "This new team, they're older and I think maybe…maybe their lives haven't been as peaceful or great as we want our future generation to have."

Zuko nodded. "I think you're right. I do want to know more about why Yue had to save Korra and why the General is even with the group." Zuko looked over to see Sokka clearly trying not to make eye contact. "You know something don't you?"

"I might have found out what connection Iroh has to the group." Sokka kept his eyes glued to the skies.

Zuko glared at him. "Spill…what connection does he have?"

Sokka's shoulders dropped. "Well…He's my grandson!" _and married to the Avatar._ Sokka smiled broadly. "So yay! Family road trip!"

Zuko blinked. "Oh, well I guess that makes sense why he'd be part of the group then. Ug I hope his sense of humor is better then yours." Zuko dusted off some dirt on his sleeve. "You know for a while there I was wondering whether he and Korra had a thing going on but she claims not have anyone in her life like that. General Iroh being third generation makes much more sense. Those two together seems weird. He's so much older then everyone else."

Sokka kept his smiled plastered on but felt it become a lot more fake. "He's only 29…but yeah, that would totally weird…I'm going to find a good place to have the jail." He started to walk away. "You know got to have a jail. Just in case we catch anyone."

Zuko shook his head as he watched Sokka leave. He looked up at the flag in the tree. "Well it's just you and me now."

O.o.O

Arms crossed trying not to look mad, Aang sat in jail next to Toph. "I can't believe she tagged us out so easily!" He complained.

Toph shrugged. "Well she's not blind she probably saw us coming from that tree she was standing in. We did see her because we weren't bothering to look up and she was in a tree! Not moving or giving anything for me to sense." Toph laid back. "Chill twinkle-toes, sugar queen will break you out of this place soon and then you can go find that flag."

Aang sighed. "I guess I really don't have a choice. Hey Toph what do you think about the new team?"

The young girl shrugged. "Mako is trying too hard to act normal or ok. Bolin is funny and seems to be the most honest of the group. Asami, she's ok I really think in this time she's more out of her element then the rest. Boots-I mean Korra is really cool I like her, she's tuff as nails."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Boots?"

"Yeah, those boots she's always wearing are completely lined with steel, she's always metal bending them when she walks. Have to have mad respect for that level of bending."

"Oh, I didn't even notice. So what do you think about General Iroh?"

"I like him, he's nice and polite. His only flaw is that" Aang sat up interested in what Toph was about to say. "Someone has got to get all that shrapnel out of the poor guy, he must have felt every last piece while we were up in the North Pole."

Aang tilted his head. "Shrapnel? Like explosion debris?"

"Dough, The guy's left side is practically riddled with little bits of metal. Except for his knee aria that's all clear but he totally favors it so I'm not surprised there's no metal there, it probably was removed." Toph sat up. "Why do you want to know what I think of the team? They're hear to help and they were being honest about it."

"I was just wondering, I get this bad vibe off the General and I'm wondering whether you got it too."

Toph thought a moment. "Nope, He's got good standing in my book. If you're concerned about something I'm not seeing it."

"I don't know I just, maybe it's because he's so much older then the rest of the team."

"Our team? Yeah he's way older then us, but we're all kids and teens and he's an adult. Old for their team? He's only tops thirty, that's not too far off from the rest of them. I mean Mako's what? 24-25? The General's the oldest but he seems to fit right in with the rest of the team. I wouldn't worry about that."

Aang pouted. "He looks older then that."

Toph smirked. "That's what you get for using your eyes to see. You miss everything else twinkle-toes." She stood up. "Come on twinkle-toes I sense we're about to be freed by sugar queen."

O.o.O

Iroh sat in jail rubbing his left knee and trying not to yell out the stream of profanity that was building inside of him. He looked over at Sokka who was staring at him. Iroh attempted not to look cross. He took a big breath and let it out slowly, and assured himself that once this game was over Korra would use her healing abilities and sooth his aching knee.

Sokka tilted his head. "You ok?"

Iroh nodded. "I will be. You know when the other Iroh said tag I thought he meant like a light tag with a hand or something similar. I did not think that a flying kick into another person's knee was a tag." Iroh checked to make sure that nothing had been knocked out of place. "I didn't think this was a full contact activity."

"Oh, that was a little rough even for Aang. You sure you're ok? You look like you're in a substantial amount of pain."  
>Iroh laid back. "Oh, your observation is correct. This hurts like a" He looked over at Sokka. "How are you about profanity?"<p>

Sokka shrugged. "I'm not offended by it."

"Well then it hurts like a mother fucker."

"Where you really kicked that hard?" Sokka now was starting to get concerned.

"Not too hard its just Aang nailed an old injury. Word to the wise, never get in a heated argument with a metal bender. They will get angry and accidently metal bend the pieces right out of you and that will hurt so bad you will not even feel bad about crying like a child."

"Ew…that happened?"

"Yeah, while Korra and I were dating we got in to this really heated argument about things" _whether I should step down as crown prince of the Fire Nation._ "and it got really, really ugly, we both have fiery tempers when provoked and Korra made a move to metal bend this clip board that was behind me but got the metal in my left knee instead." Iroh looked up at Sokka who was cringing. "Yeah, the argument ended right then and there." He snickered. "We were on a United Forces battle ship at the time, in the bridge specifically, and people in the engine room heard my scream which is said to have not sounded human in any way at all. I was bawling because of the pain."

Sokka looked at Iroh in disbelief. "And you still love her after that?"

"Insanity runs a amuck on my mother's side. Yeah not only did I still love her I used the down time to carve the pendent on her engagement necklace. Proposed while still on a crutch."

"Please tell me you didn't marry her because she could hurt you."

Iroh sat up and gave Sokka a look of 'why the hell would I do that?' "No, I was planning on proposing to her before hand. I just realized that day that even in blinding pain I still loved her and would not have been able to love any other person like I did her. Also the thought of if I ever break up with her I would not survive crossed my mind." He looked at Sokka's pail face. "I'm kidding. Don't look so…" He turned and saw rising from behind him a dark shadowy figure.

The black from morphed and took the shape of a large back panther-stag and charged at the two. Iroh rolled out of the creature's path while Sokka threw his boomerang at it. The weapon did nothing to dissuade it. Sokka moved quickly and avoided being caught by the creature's claws. The panther-stag turned glairing at the two with absent eyes. Iroh stood up and balanced on his right leg. He pulled out a few of his throwing knives hoping but doubting they'd do any good. The beast lunged again this time only coming close to the two men. The creature swiped at both leaving deep lacerations where the claws caught them.

Unable to keep his balance Iroh stumbled and fell backwards. The cat turned all it's attention to Iroh. Iroh saw the cat lunge toward him and reacted on instinct and made a wall of fire between him and the creature bracing himself for the feel of claws and tarring flesh. He lowered them when nothing came. The creature was gone; leaving no trace it was ever there save the wounds it had inflicted.

Breathing hard he looked over at Sokka who looked just as shocked as he felt. "What the hell was that?"

Sokka shook his head slowly. "I have no idea." He held out his hand to help Iroh to his feet. "but I think we should find Uncle Iroh and end the game."

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, we have no idea if there's any others out there." The two turned as the sound of something fast approaching crashed through the forest. Iroh's heart stopped for a moment as the figure dashed into the clearing. Both men started breathing again when they realized it was a very muddy Korra and not another shadow creature.

She looked absolutely a mess her hair had fallen down, she was splattered with mud and her glasses were off her face and in her hand. She turned to the two guys with concern evident on her face. "You guys ok? I saw the white fire and headed over here as quickly as I could."  
>Sokka frowned looking at Korra's whole face for the first time. "How did you see anything at all."<br>Korra put the glasses back on. "Shit, I forgot I took them off while I was running over here." She 'looked' over to where Sokka was standing. "I-I don't think that's important right now." Iroh felt a slight breeze and knew Korra was trying to get a good look at them. "You're both hurt, we need to get you back to the ship and get you medical attention. Does any one need support to walk?"

Iroh tested his knee. "I could use some."

Korra walked over so she could help him limp. "Knee?"  
>"Yeah, I got tagged by being kicked there. I think Aang's a little too into this game."<p>

Korra frowned. "Yeah, I guess." She turned to Sokka. "Are you ok to walk? I ran through a stream not to far off from here if you think you need immediate attention. Those cuts look deep."

Sokka looked confused. "How-how? How do you know that?"

Korra smirked. "I have a very unique was of perceiving the world now a days. So you good to get to the ship?"

Sokka looked down at the deep gash across his abdomen. "I think I can make it."

Korra nodded. "Ok then lets get going. If anyone starts to feel weak or cold don't keep it to yourself."

A/N Yay! Chapter done and there's movement in the plot. Hope you enjoyed! Comment if you feel compelled. See yah later! ~ C.C.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Kattara could see the red cloth banner flapping in the wind not too far off from her current position. Unfortunately, Korra stood between her and the target. Not too far off Aang and Toph sat in the make shift jail waiting to be tagged and given back their freedom. Kattara was having too much fun dashing through the woods to think of stopping the game now. She made a mad dash for Toph and Aang tagging them both and getting the usual free pass to go back to their side before attempting to capture the flag again.

Breathless she told the other two where she had seen the flag. Aang nodded. "That's great Kattara but the problem is getting past Korra she's a lot faster on her feet then you would guess." He looked thoughtful. "A lot faster."

Kattara nodded. "But there's got to be a way past her she's not all seeing and she didn't even notice me tagging you two out."

"How about we distract her." Toph offered. "I'll make some big earth bending moves and while we duke it out a bit you go for the flag."

Kattara nodded "That sounds like a good plan but what about Aang?" She looked around. "Where is Aang?"

"I think he spotted the General on our side and went to tag him out. Don't worry about him Kattara we don't need him."

"Yeah, who needs the avatar to go after the avatar." Kattara looked down. She had wanted to spend time with Aang in this challenge, like a proper couple working together for a common goal.

"Buck up and let's move. Who knows if the other team's found our flag yet!"

The two benders nodded and headed back in to the other team's territory.

O.o.O

Mako cursed as he jumped down from a tree, landing next to Asami. "I found their flag but it's on the top most branch of a tree. There's no way either of us could reach it."

Asami frowned. "Maybe there's a way we could knock it out of the tree." She smiled her eyes alight with an idea. "Bolin! He's got great aim! He and I can trade places and you and him can go get the flag!"

Mako wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "That's brilliant! Come on lets get going!"

O.o.O

Kattara held the cloth banner in her hands as not too far off, Korra and Toph battled it out with their earth bending. Korra didn't even notice Kattara even when she was facing her during her battle with Toph. The new avatar seemed utterly focused on Toph and her movements. She was laughing enjoying the battle, Korra was smiling wider then Kattara had seen the entire trip. Then suddenly Korra stopped the smile faded and before Kattara or Toph could say anything she ran from the field and towards the woods. It was now Kattara saw the figure standing by a tree.

Watching Korra run was like watching a strike of white light. At first Kattara though Korra was going to engage the stranger but instead she passed them like they weren't even there. Kattara ran up to the figure and stopped dead in her tracks. There right in front of her was Azula, except it wasn't her. Her hair was as pail as her skin, and the stranger's black eyes looked right through Kattara. The girl put a finger to her burgundy lips.

"Shhh." The girl smiled and then darted into the woods.

Kattara gave chase but lost her in the shadows of the woods. Confused she retraced her steps and picked up the flag. She turned to the direction of the boat when she heard the sound of a horn signaling the end of the game. Kattara mentally kicked herself. They would have won if she hadn't gone chasing after what she could only think of as an apparition. Sighing she began to run to ship.

She was the first to arrive at the ship and was quickly escorted to the medical bay as a solder informed her that some strange beast had attacked her brother and general Iroh. Kattara felt the blood drain from her face and demanded that they pick up the pace.

O.o.O

Uncle Iroh almost dropped his tea when he saw the two bloodied men and the people helping them approach the ship. Korra had encountered Zuko while helping the injured to the ship he had helped with out asking a question. He was now helping Iroh walk while Korra helped Sokka who was starting to stumble. Immediately they were taken to the ship's medical bay and Korra started to heal the major gashes moving from one to the other taking care of the most pressing injuries first. Once Kattara was found and brought to the ship Korra was free to just heal Iroh's wounds while Kattara saw to her brother. Neither one spoke while the girls saw to the injuries.

Those who were not injured to healing were escorted to formal lounge that was meant for on ship meetings of dignitaries. Uncle Iroh gave his nephew the third degree until Zuko made it very clear he had no idea what happened.

"Korra was already helping the two back to the ship when they crossed my path. I didn't ask what happened I just helped." He sat on the couch and held his head in his hands. "You'll have to ask them what happened."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Korra pulled the used water away from Iroh's knee finishing up what healing she could do. She sighed and pushed her hair back. "How's that feel?"  
>"Better, still hurts but all around much better. Thanks Kor." He smiled at her hoping she would perceive it.<p>

Korra sighed. She looked exhausted, mud and blood still clinging to her clothes and hair. Kattara had finished tending to Sokka and had left to tell the rest of the group what Iroh and Sokka remembered about the attack. Korra stood up and dusted herself off. "Keep that leg elevated, I did my best but it's still going to get a bit swollen. I know you heard the nurse tell you both that you have to spend the night here just incase. So I want you to actually stay here." Iroh bit his lip trying not to laugh at how his usually immature and hardheaded wife had just assumed the protective mother role. "I know it's not the most comfortable place but I don't want to chance anything."

Iroh grabbed Korra's hand. "Hey, don't worry about us we'll be fine spending the night here. You need to go and get yourself cleaned up. You're exhausted and covered in…you're a mess gorgeous. Go take a hot shower and rest. Kattara's telling the others what happened. Please don't put anymore strain on yourself, love."

Korra nodded and gave him a weary smile. "Yeah, a shower and a nap sounds really good. I'll be back a little later if I don't just pass out and sleep for a year." She leaned down and kissed him gently before leaving the room and heading to her own. As she walked she heard someone run up behind her. She sighed she did not want to deal with who ever this was.

"Hey, boots wait up!"

Korra stopped and waited for Toph to catch up. "Hey, Toph can this wait? I'm covered in…well mud and red stuff." Korra immediately wanted to bang her head against a wall. "I mean blood."

Toph laughed. "Man, is your group ever paranoid about stuff like that."

"Blood?"

"No, talking to a blind girl. I knew what you meant the first time. I might not have an idea what red is other then it's a color, but I know blood is red."

Korra shook her head and started to walk. "Why'd you run me down? What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask if you were ok. When you ran from our fight to go help Sokka and the General, I saw the bones in your legs." Toph's voice sounded genuinely concerned a thing unusual for the earth bender. "What happened? Your right leg is pretty much held together by those metal rods and your left is only comparatively better."

Korra sighed; of course Toph would sense the damage to her legs. "I got them crush by a falling wall in a battle. Shattered both."

"Is that the same battle you needed Yue to save your butt?"

Korra clenched her jaw, yup she definitely raised Lin. "Yes, same battle." Korra forced herself to sound more upbeat then she felt. "It was not my best day." She said jokingly. _Oh spirits just let me get to my room and shower._

Toph lightly punched her in the arm. "I bet, must have been one long battle to cause so much damage. I mean twinkle-toes went toe-to-toe with the Fire Lord that was a long battle and he barely had a scratch after it."

Korra hung her head. "My battle lasted fifteen minutes and it ended with me half dead tangled up in a tree on the side of a cliff." She couldn't see Toph's face and she didn't want to check. She made to take another step and found herself locking up. _Come on Korra, just walk, don't think about it, just walk._

"That sounds like a rough battle, did you win?"

"No, I lost and they left me to die in that tree. I was saved by Fire Lord Zuko and placed in the protective care of his family until…"_I get better…which means never. I'm still under their protection. I am part of his family now. I married the crown prince and I didn't tell you because I want you to trust my friends and me. We don't want you to hate us and telling you that just might do that. _

"Until what? You were under his family's protection after the battle how long did that last?"

Korra knew better then to lie. "In some ways I'm still being protected by them." _In every way._

"Oh, well I guess I can see that. Zuko is always trying to make up for the wrongs of his family, giving protection to the Avatar even if its not needed sounds like something he would do. In the battle did you go into the Avatar state?"

"No, I didn't."

"I bet Aang would have. Would have been a very different battle then, probably would have lasted only ten minutes. You sound tiered I'll talk to you later boots." Toph punched Korra's arm. "And don't worry I won't tell twinkle-toes about your legs you don't act like you want people's pity."

Korra sighed. "Yeah the battle probably would have been different." She hadn't heard the rest of what Toph had said and frankly she really didn't care. Leaning against a wall she listened to Toph's footsteps fading away. She stood their alone in the hallway too tiered to even walk her own thoughts buzzing. They pulled her back to the dark place all the voices telling her how she had messed up that it was her fault. That she was the only one to blame for her pain. She covered her ears and tried to block them out.

"You deserve to be blind" "You deserve to always be in pain."

"Failure!" "Fraud!" "Worst Avatar ever!"

"He only loves you because he feels sorry for you."

"You should have just died that night then we'd have a new healthy avatar"

"I bet if it was Aang, it would have been a different battle."

"You failed in fifteen minutes."

She cringed, pushed the voices away, and moved slowly down the hall and finally made it to the safety of her room. Her hands where shaking as the self-loathing was joined by anxiety. She dug through her bag and found the square bottle. Was she supposed to take one or two tablets? She took one and held it between her teeth. Better safe then sorry. She set the bottle on the dresser. Not a moment later she heard the bottle fall over and pills spill out on to the top of the dresser and the floor. Korra mentally cursed she'd have to clean that up later.

She stripped putting her boots in their usual place and the clothes in the hamper that had been provided. Starting the shower and stepped into the stream of water, she bent some of the hot water so she could swallow the pill. She sighed and tired to calm her nerves. It will kick in soon enough, she told herself. She leaned against the shower wall and let the water do all the work removing the dirt and dried blood. How can someone be riddled with anxiety and completely spent?

Once her skin was clean she moved to wash her hair. The mud and small twigs came out easily; the dried blood however demanded her to work. Blood. She was washing the blood of her husband and his grandfather out of her hair. She didn't want to go down that rabbit hole but her mind dived right down it like an expert. She had been covered in his blood, again. He was in the hospital, again. She had to sleep alone, again. She had failed to protect her loved ones, again. Korra pushed the thoughts away.

"No, just because I think it doesn't mean it's what I believe. They're just thoughts. They're not true."

Once sure that her hair was completely clean, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her torso. The little energy she had was fading fast. She didn't even bother to put anything on she just collapsed on to the bed and pulled the covers over her. She rested her head on Iroh's pillow and breathed in his scent. It comforted her and gave her a feeling of security. Just for a wile she could pretend he was near and would soon join her. Korra slipped into a dreamless, restful sleep that her body and mind desperately needed.

A/N

So I meant to combine this with the last chapter so think of it as a bonus! Two chapters uploading in the same day! Hope this finds you well ~ C. C.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Mako brushed past Toph as she walked back into the room. The heat radiating off his body a clear indicator of the Fire Bender's foul mood. Toph raised an eyebrow. "What's up with him?"  
>Uncle Iroh looked down at his tea. "It seems some things were said that struck a raw never with the detective. I hope he does not do anything brash," He looked over at Zuko. "like his grandfather. You should guild him nephew, he is lost."<p>

Zuko uncrossed his arms. "I'll go talk to him." He left the room to fallow Mako and figure out just what was bothering him.

Toph found herself a seat. "What did you say twinkle-toes?"

Aang crossed his arms. "What makes you think I said something?"

"Because most times when you speak almost all of the new team's heart rates speed up just a bit. So what happened?"

"He asked me point blank why I trusted him but didn't trust the General after I said I'm glad Sokka was there to confirm the story."

Toph sighed. "And what was your, no doubt fantastic, answer twinkle-toes?"

"I can trust you because you're a police officer! They don't kill! Solders kill! And that's why I can't trust him! He's a solder." Mako yelled repeating everything Aang had just said. He turned facing a very confused Iroh and Sokka who at this point had been just lying back and enjoying the peace and quite.

Iroh tilted his head to one side. "Uh, context please?" At the corner of his eye he saw Zuko enter the room and lean against a wall. _Just here for the show grandfather?_  
>Mako growled in agitation. "That's what Mr. high and mighty avatar had to say when I asked him point blank why he didn't trust you! What kind of logic is that! Is he really diluted enough to think that just because I'm a cop I've never had to take a life. While what? Your hobby is mass murder!?"<p>

Iroh looked at his cousin with concern. "Mako you need to calm down. You're getting worked up over something that doesn't matter. He's just a kid."

Mako turned and faced Iroh seething completely forgetting Sokka and Zuko were in the room. "It does fucking matter Cuz! And not according to him is he a kid! No, he's the Avatar holder of all knowledge of morality! He didn't kill our great grandfather and so it's always right to let the bad guy live! You know how fucking well that thinking worked?" He paused to push some loose hair from his face. "Fan Tucking Fastically! How much of what we've dealt with has been a result of Aang's no killing rule? Amon and those Red Lotus ass holes! We have been cleaning up the messes Aang left for us!"

Iroh shook his head. "Mako I'll give you Amon, that did stem from Aang's choices but he had no idea what the result would be. But the Red Lotus? Listen to yourself. Aang was dead before they even made a move. Please calm down, you're scaring everyone here."

"No! I won't calm down! And yes it was Aang's no kill policy that determined that they should lock up those maniacs instead of executing them! They should of hung after they trying to kidnap Korra as a child not left to rot in prisons! And what happened? They broke out! Let's go over the laundry list of everything they accomplished because they let them live shall we? Earth Queen? Dead! Ba Sing Say? Turned in to a bedlam of fire and looting that two years later is still being sorted out! President of Republic city? Assassinated! Most of the high command of the United Forces? Publically Executed! They were crucified in the very streets of the city they protected! You? You died in the last fucking battle! We revived you but you were dead!" Mako was shaking with anger and while Iroh had kept a calm and composed face. Sokka and Zuko however had become pale listening to Mako's rant. "And Korra remember what happened to her?!" Iroh hung his head. "How much pain and suffering they caused the very woman you love more then anything. And after all that all we've been through to do the right thing Aang stands there saying he doesn't trust you because you're a solder.

"He's practically dancing as he insults and degrades my family, my closest friends, the people I love because of his flawed philosophy! You fucking gave your life to save people! And he calls you a monster and inadvertently calls everyone but Asami monsters too." Mako started laughing. "Maybe we are. Spirit's know we've got the madness in our genes! We've all killed people! Korra wouldn't stop us if we did stray! She'd kill herself before going against you!" The Fire Bender held two fires in his hands. "The world would be ours, Iroh!" the fire in his hands turned from red to blue. "We could be the big bad guys and then no one would ever hurt the people we love again and I wouldn't care about that guy because he'd just be lost amongst the thousands! We-"

Mako suddenly crumpled to the floor a military nurse standing behind him holding a syringe. "I'm sorry but I didn't know what else to do." She looked over at Asami who had just walked through the door. "I didn't have a choice he was going to harm the patients."

"I understand." Asami solemnly walked to her fiancé and fell to her knees and cradled Mako in her arms. She looked over at Iroh. "We shouldn't of come, he wasn't ready to deal with this." She looked up at Nurse "Please let him sleep with me in my cabin. I'll watch over him, he won't be a threat to anyone there. I just don't want any else to see him like this. Please."

The Nurse reluctantly agreed to let him stay in the private room. No one spoke as two solders carried Mako away to his room to be put under sedation. Asami fallowed trying not to look as worried as she felt. She didn't even speak to Zuko or Iroh, she just walked out putting on her own mask of strength. Then Iroh, Sokka and Zuko were left alone in the quickly darkening room. There was moonlight pouring through the window when Sokka finally spoke.

"I want to know the whole truth, about everyone." He looked at Iroh his blue eyes boring into his sole. "I don't have to tell every one else but my little sister is on this ship and I want to know exactly who you guys are and why that happened!"  
>"I too want to know the whole truth." Iroh looked and saw Zuko walk over and sat at the end of Iroh's bed. "At the North Pole you guys made a deal any question we asked you would answer truthfully." The Fire Lord's eyes alighted on the dragon tattoo winding around his arm. "So on your honor General Iroh, tell us the truth who are all of you and who are what are you stories? Please General."<p>

Iroh sighed. "It's Prince."

"What?"

"My full name, Prince Iroh the second, crown prince of the Fire Nation son of Fire Lord Honora and Karrem of the Southern Water tribe. I am currently a General of the United Forces and the only surviving active member of high command in the first fleet and head quarters after the Battle for Republic City." He made a white fire with his fist. "I'm one of the best fire benders in the Fire Nation and ever since the last battle for Republic city my fire has burn white just like my wife's fire." He looked straight at Zuko whose face didn't portray any emotion. "Mako and Bolin are my two younger cousins. My wife is Princess Korra daughter of chief Tonraq and Seena of the Southern Water tribe, ascended daughter of the moon spirit Yue and avatar. And the lives of the new team avatar have not been easy or painless even if we supposedly live in a time of peace." Iroh didn't look down; he would just shift his gaze from one to the other. He told them everything he could, about the men who had threatened the world and what they did. He told them of the group's different childhoods and how life had pretty much dragged each and every one of them through the mud multiple times. He told them what had happened to Korra and all her injuries both to body and mind. Iroh didn't pull any punches but wasn't unnecessarily cruel, he was just honest and open about all of it. "And that's pretty much it, there are details I left out but that's the story. You can hate and distrust us now." He crossed his arms and looked at the two. "I wouldn't blame either of you."

Zuko looked over at Sokka trying to understand fully the story he had just heard. He turned to Iroh. "Didn't you have any happy times in you're life?"  
>Iroh blinked in surprise hadn't he told them that? "Well yeah on the whole we are a very up beat and happy group. I've got some stories about happier times I just thought for your question they didn't fit." Iroh stifled a yawn and felt the usual emotional exhaustion associated with telling such a long and painful truth. His mind had just given up and was now begging him for sleep. <em>This day had been way too long. <em>He felt his eyelids become heavy. "Look Grandfathers, I'm sorry I can't stay awake for much longer." Iroh drifted to sleep so fast one would have sworn he must have been drugged.

Sokka and Zuko watched as their grandson's face became peaceful and all the stress and worry faded away. They saw years disappear off his face and for just that moment they no longer saw the battle hardened scary solder who protected the avatar but a prince in his late twenties regal yet still having a bit of his roughish charm. They might not have known it but they were seeing Iroh's true face the one reserved for almost Korra exclusively. Tomorrow they would see a lesser version masked face they had come to know but for right now they saw him mask-less hiding nothing.

Sokka sighed and looked over at Zuko. "Of course since you've got two other grandson's I'm not sharing this one." He smirked.

Zuko crossed his arms. "What do you mean not sharing? He's clearly the sanest of the three! You have to share!"

Sokka crossed his arms. "No, I don't you're still alive in the future, spend time with him then! Didn't you hear? I don't know he's my grandson in the future I want to spend time with him now!"

"Shhh! You're going to wake him up with all your yelling!"

"My yelling what about you?!"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok, ok let's table that for right now and try to answer the big question on my mind."

Sokka leaned back. "Ok, what's your burning question Fire Lord?"

"Why does the crown prince of the Fire nation have a completely tattooed left arm?! That's completely undignified for a prince of the Fire Nation!"

Sokka looked at Iroh's arm. Seemed ok to him. "Huh…that's a good question, it's super cool! Oh, bigger question since Korra's blind does she know he has it?"

"Biggest question, why did they not tell us she was blind or married?"

Sokka shrugged. "You and the rest never asked…I mean you could have. Kattara almost did at dinner when she asked about the necklace but she never did. And no one bothered to ask why she wears those glasses all the time."

"I just thought those where just a fashion statement." Zuko rubbed his chin. "Without the glasses is it obvious she's blind?"

"Yeah, when Korra found us after we fought that shadow thing, she was holding her glasses and I got to see her face." He paused. "It's very clear she's been badly injured there." He looked at Zuko. "She's still very pretty though. Pretty enough to be a princess."

Zuko looked over at Iroh. "So…do you hate them for not telling us the whole truth when we first met them?"

"I know this will sound strange coming from me, especially because of my earlier hatred of all things Fire Nation, but I can't. That's still my grandchild, my family. I don't think I could ever hate him or the others. They did what they hoped was right and by the way Aang's acting I don't think they're completely out of line. Aang's acting really off and what he's saying it's actually hurting them. You saw Mako he's in pain by what Aang's been saying and acting. Telling us the whole truth at the start might have caused Aang to be even more…what ever he is now."

Zuko nodded solemnly. "I'm not sure they are completely wrong either. I listened to the story my family has survived on secrets to protect itself from threats. At the moment Aang's a threat to them." Suddenly Zuko started laughing.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Ok…what's the joke? Do I have to get the nice nurse with the syringe?"

Zuko stopped his laughter. "I just remembered when you and Aang were at Aunt Woo's at the start of this thing she gave you a reading. Remember?"

Sokka crossed his arms. "Yeah I remember. She told Aang to find the spirit of time as bad things were coming and he needed help and she told me" He put his hands up and did his best impression of Aunt Woo. "Your house will merge with the house of the Fire Lord and their descendent will become the avatar's lover." He paused. "Dang it! Why does she always have to be right?"

"I don't know. Why did your son knock up my daughter with out marring her?"

"How am I supposed to know that? You should have been a more attentive parent! Why did you name you're daughter Honor with an A at the end?"

Zuko paused. "I don't know, but I like the sound of it."

"Of course you do."

O.o.O

A/N I hope you enjoyed. Sorry this is another dark chapter there are some lighter ones coming up I promise. Left on a joke though so….yay?

The reason I think Zuko would be so cool about learning who all his grandchildren are is probably because he had noticed early on Iroh's resemblance to his own father and probably saw how close the two brothers acted. I also like to think the Zuko after thinking about Iroh's name figured there must have been some family connection as that would most likely become more of a family name while Mako doesn't fit usual Fire Nation Royal names. So comment if you feel compelled I shall see you next time :) ~ C.C.


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter 17~

Iroh blinked awake. He was…standing? He looked around, it was night and he was in a grand bedroom with a large four-poster bed and other ornately carved pieces of furniture. A stuffed animal lay abandoned draped over the arm of a sofa. There were windows on one wall and even in the dark night he could see it was snowing outside. To the far end of the room was a roaring fire and painting of a ship in a storm hung above it. He looked at the picture is wasn't done in a style he knew. Nothing was in a style he knew. _Is this like what Korra saw in her dreams?_

He heard a splashing sound come from a slightly ajar door on the other side of the room. Curious he walked over and passed a mirror. He stopped and gaped at his reflection. That wasn't him. Staring back at him was a blond man about his age maybe a few years older. He had an eye patch over his right eye and his left eye wasn't gold but black like ink. Who was this? He heard the splash again and a woman's voice.

"Leo? Leo is that you Lover?" The voice was so familiar; it was like Korra's voce only not quite and it had an accent, Korra didn't. The voice was more lilting and soft. "Leopold? I know you're out there standing in the dark. What are you doing?"

Iroh shook himself. "Sorry, I just got distracted…Love?"

The woman laughed musically just like Korra did when they were alone. "Ok, Dearie just come in here I don't want to yell through the walls."

Iroh gulped and walked into the brightly lite bathroom. It was massive and decorated much like the bedroom lavish with intricate details everywhere. Sitting by the tub was a lager black wolf that didn't even bother to look at him. Iroh looked perplexed as he saw the owner of the voice. He wasn't sure was he expected but he wasn't expecting to see a pail woman with blazing red hair lazing bust deep in a bubble bath. Well he should have expected that last part he did hear splashing. At least from the shoulders up she was a beautiful woman except…her eyes they were completely black like they were completely made of onyx and she had black lines running down her checks like she was crying oil.

The woman looked up at him perplexed. "Well Leo? Did you get the boys to bed?"

_Boys? That explains the stuffed toy._ "Uh yeah, got them to bed with no problem."

"They didn't give you trouble?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "You really must be tiered Dearie, you sound so out of it."

Iroh nodded numbly. "Yeah out of it."

The woman chuckled. "Well don't just stand there like a statue! Get over here you pirate."

_Pirate?_

"Leo?"

"Iroh?"

Suddenly Iroh was standing in his dark cabin. Korra was sitting up in her bed looking at him worried. "Iroh what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the med-bay for the night."

"I-I don't know. I was somewhere else a moment ago."

Korra looked board. "You were sleepwalking weren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I was did I say anything weird while I was asleep?"

"Yeah, you seemed really confused and asked me if this really your face and were some children were. You were…odd to say the least." She chuckled. "You actually talked a bit like a pirate."

"Oh," Iroh sat down on the bed. "Well the dream I had was weird."

Korra stretched and yawned. "Yeah I bet it was."

It was at this moment that Iroh realized Korra had not elected to dress before sleeping. Before she could say anything else he captured her lips with his and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close. Korra kissed back resting her hands against his chest. He wined a little when she pulled away.

"You have to go back to sleep in med-bay." She whispered in his ear.

Iroh pouted and kissed her neck. "Do I have to? Can't I just stay here with you?"

Korra leaned in and kissed him hard making him moan just a bit. He kissed back biting her lower lip begging her to change her mind. He moved one of his hands upward to cup her breast but she pushed it down to back on her hip.

"Sorry lover." She looked into his eyes. "But you're in med-bay for a reason. You lost a bit of blood and we don't know if that creature had poisonous features or not." She reached up and stroked his cheek. "You'll just have to wait until you're cleared by the medical staff."

Iroh nuzzled her neck. "You're really not going to let me stay are you?"

"Nope you somnambulating love stuck fool, I'm not." She kissed him on the temple. "Now, come on before someone starts to look for you."

Reluctantly Iroh stood up and kissed Korra one last time. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

Korra smirked. "Love you too."

Iroh smiled and left the room limping a little. Man how hard had Aang kicked him? Or did he hit something while he slept walked? He shook his head as he walked back to the med-bay through the empty dark halls unaware his departure from Korra's room had been watched.

Uncle Iroh had slept poorly and had gone for a stroll inside the ship because the rain outside prevented him from venturing onto the deck. The old man frowned. He could tell there was something between the two but he just couldn't figure what. They seemed to be friendly with each other but as soon as another person was around they distanced themselves. He sighed and hoped he was making the right choice. He knocked on Korra's door and heard no answer.

He opened the door quietly and found to his shock the young avatar sleeping soundly. Her body wrapped only in sheets and blankets. She looked at peace with her white hair disheveled and her lower lip slightly bruised. She stretched and moaned Iroh's name in her sleep which for a moment made the older man very uncomfortable until he remember that the general shared his name.

Uncle Iroh felt he needed to have a serious talk with the young general when shine caught his eye. There secured on the third finger of her left hand was a golden band. Uncle Iroh left the room even more confused then before. Did she know what such a ring meant? Who had given her that ring? Had Iroh? If so why did they hide themselves? He shook his head. So many questions about this new team, and only more surfacing.


	19. Chapter 19

~Chapter 18~

Korra was dozing peacefully on her stomach when she felt someone pull the covers up from her hips to her shoulders. "Mmm, I thought I told you to stay in the medical bay till you were cleared handsome." She said sitting up.

"Ahh! Korra cover up!" Zuko yelled covering his eyes. "It's me!"

Quickly Korra pulled the blankets to cover her. "What the Fuck?! What are you doing in my room Me!? I mean…who are you?"

"I'm Fire Lord Zuko!" Zuko stepped back. "Wow you kiss your husband with that mouth?"

"Yes!" Korra paused. "Wait…how do you I have one?"

"Um, you and Iroh wear matching rings on your left hands. That's a Fire Nation tradition aaaannnnd Iroh told me last night when I asked to know the whole story."

"You remembered what the rings meant after you heard the story… didn't you?"

"Yes… Don't give me that look that stuff interested my sister and her friends not me."

"I'm not giving you a look this is my face. So can I ask you why you're in my room?"

"I'm here to invite you to breakfast in the med-bay." Zuko leaned closer to get a look at Korra's scarred face. "I don't think I've ever seen eyes quite that color."

Korra pushed his face back with her hand. "Hey, Gramps personal space. Respect it."

"Sorry I was just looking at your scar. It's..."

"Painful to look at?" Korra looked down and pulled the covers closer. "I know."

"No, its not bad really, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-." Zuko shifted his feet. _Great job make your granddaughter-in-law feel deformed._ "That burn looks a whole lot better then mine. You're still beautiful…gorgeous even."

Korra had to smirk, so that's were Iroh got it. "Thanks, and no need to apologies I owe you my life. You did all you could to take care of me while I was injured." She smiled. "Now can you leave my room? I want to get dressed."  
>Zuko blushed and quickly exited the room closing the door securely. He looked over and saw a very confused Bolin. "Uh, was sent to wake her up to invite her to breakfast in Med-bay do you want to join?" the earth bender nodded. "Ok, um does she normally sleep undressed?" He pointed to the now closed door then paused. "Is that a question I should ask Iroh? That's a question I should ask him. Actually that's a question I should never ask him or anyone else."<p>

Bolin nodded slowly the look of 'What?' plastered on his face. "So how much do you know?" He asked hesitantly.

"A lot including that this adventure has become some vindictive spirit's way of making me spend time with family." He looked straight at Bolin. "Specifically all three of my grandsons and…please stop hugging me." He looked at Bolin who had him trapped in a bear hug. "Please."

The Earth Bender let go smiling. "I'm so happy you know! Now I can show you the book of shame…wait does everybody know? Because that would be awesome! I am so bad at keeping secrets you wouldn't believe! I mean I am bad at it! There was this one time-"

Zuko frowned. "Uh no, not everybody knows only Sokka and me actually."

Bolin's shoulders dropped a little. "Oh, well I guess that's ok…that's cool." He suddenly grabbed Zuko's shoulders. "You should tell the rest them!"

Zuko stepped back and out of Bolin's grasp. "Why me? Why can't you tell them?"

"Because the promise we made. We can only answer specific questions. I mean what do you want me to do? Wait till someone asks something vague like 'Hi Bolin, how are you this morning?' and I go all like: Hi, {insert Gaang member name here} I'm great I just got done talking to my grandpa Zuko and I'm about to check on my cousin Iroh in med-bay who's chilling out with his other grandpa Sokka by the way have you seen his wife Korra? I need to ask her something important so if you see her tell her I'm looking for her that would be great! I would leave her a note but you see two years ago she was blinded by hot lava so notes are no longer an option. Oh and does anyone know where my big brother Mako got off to? I haven't seen him since last night. You know maybe he's with Asami, man I miss my girlfriend Opel she's Toph granddaughter and strangely and air bender isn't that cool?" Bolin put his hands on his hips. "Do you really think that will go over well?"

Zuko stood there slack jawed. "No, not when you put it like that. I mean I realize now that pretty much the new team avatar is all family and my family to top it off but it just sounds so convoluted when you lay it out like that...wait you're dating Toph's granddaughter? Lin has a kid?!"

"No, Lin's half sister Sue has a daughter." Bolin snorted. "And you want to see convoluted, you should see the family tree of shame. In some area's it looks like Toph was in charge of drawing the lines. Wait, I think I have the chart Iroh and I worked on in the book of shame. Really we should call it the family shrub." He smirked. "I'll go get it! Meet you in med-bay Sokka's got to see this too!" Bolin practically bounced down the hallway into his room.

Zuko sighed and leaned against a wall. _Please Agni, let him have been dropped as a baby, don't let all of them are this goofy. The Fire Nation won't survive under such leadership._ He looked up to see Kattara rounding the corner, she looked mad and Zuko made to step out of her way. He gulped when she stopped in front of him. _Did she hear all of Bolin's family talk?_

"Uh…morning Kattara. How are you?"

She glared at him. "What's wrong with your family?"

Zuko blinked, she was going to have to be more specific then that there were a lot of them. "Uh what did they-he do now? Who are you angry at?"

"Iroh! He's giving Aang and Toph the 'talk' right now! At the breakfast table! While people are trying to eat! I'll never look at a carrot the same way again!"

It was at this moment Korra walked out of her room dressed, rested and hair pulled up in a messy bun as usual. She turned to the two of them. "Iroh is giving people the 'talk'? That doesn't sound like him. Now if it was Mako I could believe it. That guy can keep a straight face explaining everything. We should know we had a whole challenge devoted to it." Korra's smile faded a little. "Spirits that guy can go on forever about a sensitive topics and just not crack."

Kattara shook her head. "I didn't mean your Iroh, I meant our Iroh the nice old one who likes tea, not the-"

"Cute one who's addicted to coffee?" Korra asked smile returning.

Kattara frowned and crossed her arms. "I was going to say the tattooed one who might murder us all in our sleep."

Korra's smile faded completely. _Well hello pot, does kettle know you're here?_ "Oh, ok…he won't, if my Iroh's going to kill someone that person will be awake and very aware that they a) are about to die and b) the reason why they are about to die. So I wouldn't worry, unless you plan on going homicidal on him which is doubtful, you like him in the future." Korra paused. "Wait who is telling what to who, where?"

Kattara sighed. "Iroh, Uncle Iroh is giving Toph and Aang the 'talk' in the formal dining room and I woke up late and now I can't go in there to eat and Aang won't be able look me in the eye for a week probably."

Korra tiled her head. "Weren't they already given that talk?" She looked at Zuko. "They seem a little old to learn about that, don't they?"

Zuko shrugged and then face palmed much to Kattara's confusion. Korra just smirked. "I don't know, Aang was raised by monks and Toph's parents were the coddling overprotective types so maybe? Does seem a bit odd though, however Uncle is on a bit of a lecture rampage this morning."

Korra leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "Lecture rampage? How so?"

"Well apparently when I went over to med-bay to check on Sokka and the other Iroh, man having two people with the same name is confusing. Does he have any nick names that aren't demining?"

Korra thought for a moment. "Well he does have the nick name 'Dragon of the Night' but that's really long. Oh I sometimes call him Roh to shorten it, but I'm the only one who's allowed to call him that. He punched the last guy who called him Roh in the face. Poor fella never saw it coming."

Zuko grimaced. "Huh well then I guess I'll just refer to him by his full name then. So anyway when I went in to see if they were awake they were just sitting there confused as apparently my Uncle had just been in there giving them an out of now where lecture on boundaries between the people we work with and the people we love." Zuko shook his head. "I have no idea what brought that on."

Korra shrugged. "Well that is odd."

Kattara crossed her arms. "I don't care if its odd, I'm hungry…and I can't eat in there."

"You could always eat in the mess hall with the solders or take your meal up to med-bay to eat with some of my group and your bother and Zuko." Korra offered with a smile.

Kattara crossed her arms. Did she really want to deal with her brother who was no doubt playing the victim to the extreme? Then again she wasn't comfortable with the idea of eating with solders that one year ago were trying to kill her and Aang. "You know I'm going to chance the formal dining room. It's can't be that bad."

Korra was sitting at the foot of Iroh's bed laughing at Sokka's retelling of the time he and Zuko had ventured to the Boiling Rock, when Kattara walked in food tray in hand.

"I was wrong! I was so, so wrong!" She sat down on one of the empty beds and looked at Zuko. "Do you know how hard it is apparently to explain some things to a blind person?" All the boys glanced over at Korra.

Zuko slowly put his glass of juice down. "No…I'm guessing they were still getting the lecture."

"Yes! Poor Aang he looked so mortified. Toph just looked board."

Iroh looked over at Sokka eyebrow raised. "What lecture is this?"

Korra chuckled. "You're going to love this. Dear, Uncle Iroh is explaining the non-avian explanation of where babies come from."

Iroh pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh goody. Well they had to learn sometime and look of the bright side Kattara you don't have to tell them."

Korra set down her glass. "Wasn't that one of your irrational fears?"

Sokka and Zuko looked over at Iroh quizzically. The fire prince sighed. "It wasn't an irrational fear it was a nightmare."

Korra laughed. "That you had three times in one week!"

Iroh pouted. "I was under a lot of stress that week and my stepfather just has that great knack for saying or doing things that mentally scare me."

Korra was giggling so much she had to hold her glass of tea so it wouldn't dump over on the tray resting in her lap. "You sounded so concerned you woke up from that dream. Every time too! You were legitimately worried."

Sokka tilted his head. "What was this nightmare about?"

Iroh gave Korra a glair that could easily be translated to 'thanks for bringing that up' before rolling his eyes. "Essentially the dream was that I was at my own wedding and about to leave the reception and I'm pulled over by my new father-in-law and he tells me that my bride knows zip about consummating a married and good luck!"

Korra burst into more laughter as she remembered the phone call she had gotten at 3am from Iroh. She could still remember the panic in his voice.

-O-

"Hey Kor, odd question I know and I know it's late."  
>"Iroh I really hope this is important the sun is not up."<p>

"Yeah I know I just have this really important question to ask you."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Yes love what question is that?"

"You know what sex is right?"

Korra wasn't sure what face she was making it was kind of a mix between and glair and a board stair. "Are we talking about the noun or the verb?"  
>"Verb."<p>

"Yes I know what that is!" She practically screamed into the phone. "For the record I know what the other one is too. Why are you asking this? Are you drunk?"

"No…I had a nightmare."

Korra shook her head. Why did she have to love a man with weird dreams? "And what was this nightmare that made it so urgent to call me up?" She could hear Iroh shift uncomfortably on the other end of the line as he explained his bad dream. Korra hung her head and slowly shook it. "Love I know what that is. You know what that is. We've talked about it and agreed to wait till the wedding night not for lack of knowledge but other reasons. Now go to sleep or let me sleep. We need to be at that god awful wedding planer's office at 10am tomorrow."

"Sorry Kor, I'll let you get back to sleeping. Love you."

"Love you too Roh." She hung up the phone before he could protest the name. By the forth time that week she had gotten a late night call she simply answered it by saying. "Look I know how to fucking fuck now let me get some Yue damned sleep." Which apparently was not how you're supposed to answer the phone when the Fire Lord calls to tell you that she won't be able to make it to the city until Monday instead of Sunday. Luckily Honora had a good sense of humor and did not ask any questions.

-o-

Korra was still smirking at the memory as the conversation had moved back to Kattara having to deal with Aang.

Sokka shrugged. "It could be worse, Uncle Iroh might have tried to make the whole team listen to him."

"Yeah I guess so." Kattara took a bite of her toast. "Still he knows he and I had kids. That's got to be a bit disconcerting since right now he probably thinks it's totally gross."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah bit of cart before horse thing going on there. I hope of all the things we do remember from this trip that little talk is one of them."

Kattara sighed. "I forgot we're going to forget all this happened." She water bent an iced to launch it's self at Sokka. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Hey! That's not nice! Attacking the injured!"

Kattara rolled her eyes. "Uhg you're being a big baby. Those cuts are practically healed all ready your still here for observation not because you're actually injured." She looked over at Korra. "Are all guys such babies when ill or injured?"

Korra chuckled. "I think more so when ill then when hurt. In my experience most guys try to act big a tough when they get injured but when ill?" She looked Kattara. "Needy, so very needy. Iroh got a cold a few months ago. You would have thought he had the plague. "

Iroh crossed his arms. "Hey I'm sitting right here."

Korra smiled. "I didn't forget you." She patted Iroh's non-injured knee. "But spirits you're fever wasn't even that high. I swear you were faking half the time just so you got to be pampered and avoid people."

Kattara frowned and her eyes narrowed. "I thought he was your body guard and aid. Why were you stuck with taking care of him? Doesn't he have a girlfriend or wife to take care of him? You know someone to have the nightmare about?" There was a bit of venom in her voice.

"At the time he had a fiancé, he's married now." Korra paused thinking about Kattara's voice tone. "Kattara are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Kattara crossed her arms her face darkening. "Just fine. So why didn't she take care of the ailing General?"

"She did and her best friend helped too."

Kattara's face soften a bit, she looked over at Iroh. "So you're saying that this guy sick is such a handful two people had to take care of him? Pfft and I thought Sokka was bad."

"Hey!"

Korra chuckled feeling the lightness return to the room. "Don't get too down on Iroh, he really wasn't that needy but his then fiancé now wife's blind and they had just moved into their house and she didn't know where anything was really and he got sick so enter the best friend to help."

Kattara looked at Iroh with reappraising eyes. The idea of him having a blind wife just didn't seem to fit with what she originally though of him. He seemed so…well not the kind of guy that would have a blind wife. Maybe she's like Toph an earth bender with seismic sense and a tough attitude. That had to be it. She noticed something shiny catch her eye. The gold band on Korra's hand was catching the light just right to shine. Kattara tilted her head. What was that for? Didn't Iroh also wear a simple gold band?

"So that ring, what does it mean?" She pointed to the ring on Korra's hand and felt a slight breeze. Was it her or was this fire nation ship really drafty?

Korra tilted her head for a moment like she was trying to solve a puzzle. "Oh it's my wedding ring."

"Wedding ring? What's that?"

"Oh yeah I forgot. Wedding rings were exclusively a Fire Nation tradition until about fifty years ago our time. It's a ring you wear to note that you're married and your spouse wears a similar or matching one. Most common rings are simple gold bands but some people get more intricate ones."

Kattara nodded not really catching what Korra was implying. "Oh that's cool. I'll have to ask Aang what air nomads do." She took a sip of her juice then spit it out as her mind clicked.

Korra shuttered, as she was now covered in orange juice. "Eww. What is it? It's sticky."

"It's just orange juice Kor." Iroh explained. "No need to act like you're covered in toxic waist."

"But it was in Sefu Kattara's mouth. Euuug, I'm going to go wash off and change now. Meet everyone in the gym to go over sparing later. Bye!" Korra rushed from the room still dripping a little.

Iroh shook his head. Then suddenly sat up. "Shit! I meant to talk to her about what happened last night with Mako." He stood up and tested his bad leg, which seemed to be all better after the night's rest. "I'll see everyone later." He pulled on the shirt he had been wearing yesterday and rushed out the door to catch Korra.

Kattara looked at Sokka and Zuko her face stunned. She pointed to the doorway. "Are they?" The two nodded. "Is she?" She did a motion with her hand in front of her face much like Toph did anytime she was showing off her blindness. They both nodded. "How?"

"Profoundly." Both answered in unison.

Kattara sighed. "Ok, so Korra and Iroh are married and apparently she's blind. And you two knew!?"

"Only since last night." Zuko said trying to hide his fear of the water bender.

Kattara frowned and crossed her arms. "Well know I know why she referred to him as the cute one. She has no idea what he looks like!" Sokka and Zuko looked at each other concerned. "Someone should probably tell Aang about their relationship." Kattara declared.

Sokka crossed his arms. "Why and give him more ammunition to be a jerk?"

"Aang's not being a jerk."

Sokka shook his head. "I'm sorry Kattara but Aang's actions of late make me worried about him. He's a lose cannon and he's already caused a few on the other team distress with his actions."

Kattara crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"

A/N

Hey guys really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Not as much fun as the next chapter and I'm really getting excited for the next few chapters because hopefully we'll have a flash back chapter about the family vacation mentioned earlier along with Bolin's book of shame (which is a photo album btw). So as always comment if compelled, I love reading your comments and appreciate your impute. See yah! ~ C.C.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Happy Halloween every one here's a treat!

Chapter 19

Kattara glared at the two boys. "I think you two are just exaggerating things. Aang's just being Aang and if one of there members takes issue with that then its his problem and I don't think Aang knew Iroh had an injured knee that was just coincidence."

Sokka sighed, both he and Zuko had given Kattara the light version of what Aang's offending actions were and hadn't gotten into too much detail. How do you tell someone that Aang's lecturing on not killing and distrust of one member caused a psychotic break in another member and not sound like your taking sides. Add in that the one with the psychotic break is a known relative of Azula and you're case is not strong at all. Sokka didn't want her to think he had turned against Aang in favor of the new team. He knew his sister could be stubborn especially if she saw things as a threat to Aang's safety or happiness a trait Iroh she shared. "I'm just saying that maybe telling Aang about those two since he's made it quite clear he doesn't trust one of them would not end well."

Kattara crossed her arms. "Well I don't trust him much either."

It was now Zuko's turn to sigh. "And you don't because?"

"Well he's a little intimidating and kind of mean looking and Aang says…" She frowned. "I just don't think he's what he says he is that's all. He reminds me of…someone who I don't trust."

Zuko. "He reminds you of my father doesn't he?"

Her shoulders dropped. "Just a bit. He's got those golden eyes and that black hair and those cheekbones." She shivered. "He just has a bit too much of a likeness." She could see the concern on both their faces. "Ok, look I'll try not to let that color my view of him. The avatar does trust him that is a point in his favor."

O.o.O

Aang walked through the halls trying to get what Uncle Iroh had told him and Toph out of his head. He already knew all that stuff did not need to learn it again. It didn't help he knew Toph was just playing dumb just to make it more and more uncomfortable. He paused seeing that he had wondered into a different section of the ship than he originally intended. _This was where the other team's rooms are_. He saw Asami walk out of a room holding two empty trays. He waved at her.

"Hey, Asami! Didn't see you at breakfast is everything ok?"

Asami looked at the air bender, she looked tiered and had dark circles under her eyes. "Everything's fine." Her response was short. "I need to take these back up to the cook. I'll be back down in a bit."  
>"Oh ok, um have you seen Korra? I wanted to talk to her."<p>

Asami paused. "No, I haven't she might still be asleep in her room. What do you want to talk to her about?"

"Just wanted to see if she's had any weird dreams that might give us a clue as to what we're going up against." Aang smiled and looked innocent.

Asami nodded. "Ok, well her room's on your left. Just a warning to Korra the morning is evil so wake at own risk." Asami turned and headed down the hall with out another look.

Aang waited till she was gone then knocked on the door. No answer. He checked the handle and the door gave way. First thing he saw was a well made bed and no Korra. He paused, should he go in and look around? Well technically she was the next avatar and it could be argued that she was he so this was kinda-sorta-not-really-in-any-way-but-we're-stretching-the-rules-here his room too. He slipped into the room and closed the door behind him.

First thing he noticed was the place was neat. Really neat which didn't really mesh with how she acted and spoke. He figured her to be more of the haphazard messy type. Not the clean a tidy personality that this room conveyed. Everything was in its proper place except on the floor a few white pills sat innocently. He looked at the dresser and saw the square bottle on its side a few more of the white pills spilling out. He picked the bottle up and read the label.

"Take one in case of panic attack or predicted anxiety inducing event. Do not mix with alcohol or take if pregnant." Aang looked at the name. "Korra…why does she have these? And why are they on the ground?"

He put the bottle back on the dresser after securing its lid. Aang stopped dead when a pair of polished black men's boots sitting right next to the dresser caught his attention. Aang frowned. Those didn't belong here. He looked over at the bed more closely, two pillows sitting next to each other not on top of each other. Aang could feel anger start to burn in him. This could not mean what he thought it did. Iroh worked for Korra and nothing more. Maybe those boots were in the room before or Bolin's he did carry her when they were up at the North Pole.

He looked at nightstand as saw Korra had left her necklace on top of sliver case intertwined with a set of dog tags. Aang picked the necklaces and case up. The case was Iroh's he had shown it to the captain had asked him if they still did the solder's heart thing in the future. Why was this here? Whose tags were these? Did Iroh spend the night in here instead of the med-bay? No! He refused to think that he probably just gave them to Korra to watch so they didn't get lost. He put the items back on the side table.

_Then why the boots? Couldn't Korra have put those in his room? _Aang glared at them. He pulled opened one of drawers and found it holding both shirts for Korra and a man. Aang pulled out a back shirt that read 'United Forces' on the front and 'Owning the seas so that land can be free'. Aang put the shirt back and went back to the items on the table. What had the captain said about these things? They hold pictures and letters?

Out side he heard the clink of Korra's steal boots on the metal floors. Thinking fast Aang dived under the bed finding it free of boxes or bags. He tried to breath as quietly as possible as Korra walked into the room and straight to the attached bathroom.

"Ew, just gross." Korra wined as she started running the sink. "Just because you have a shock doesn't mean you can cover people in your spit and beverage of choice."

Aang sighed in relief after Korra turned on water effectively masking any breathing he was doing. He was about to move from his hiding spot when the sound of heavy foot falls out side the door drove him back into hiding. He gritted his teeth when he realized who it was.

"Hey, sorry to rush after you we need to talk about something really important." Aang clutched his jaw what could be so important that he needed to chase after her? Korra's reply was just the sound of shuddering and disgust. "Kor, you ok? You know it's just orange juice." Iroh walked in to the room and closed the door behind him effectively trapping Aang in the room with then. Aang just wanted to get out of the room fast and forget he was ever in there to begin with. Iroh chuckled. "It won't kill you, you know." Who did this general think he was? Talking to the Avatar like that? He was her body guard not her friend.

Korra shut off the water. "Yeah I know but it's still gross. How's the top? Do you think it will stain?"

"It's a little splattered so it might if you don't soak it… Need some help getting out of it? Cause you know I'm pretty good at untying knots." Iroh's voice had gone from his normal sternness to a bit more playful.

Aang felt his body go numb, was he really flirting with her?

Korra sighed. "Yeah, I got ready in such a rush this morning I tied it a little too tight."

Aang heard Iroh chuckle. "Well not to worry I don't think there's a piece of clothing you own that I can't get off you."

Aang was already angry but now he was getting annoyed. He was right here! Even if they didn't know it they should have. They were on a ship with impressionable teenagers, if they were going to act like this they should do it when they were alone! Aang mentally face palmed realizing that to the pair in the bathroom they were alone.

"Mmm I bet you can…eww you still smell like sweat, dirt and med-bay."

"Sorry Princess, I didn't get to shower yesterday and I spent all night in med-bay."

"Well how about you take one now?" Aang heard the shower starting to run and Korra speaking in a deeper more seductive voice. "I'm pretty sure I have some juice in my hair I need to wash out. I could join you, if you want?"

_No you cannot join! How could you want to have a shower with that guy?_

Iroh chuckled and then Aang heard nothing. He peeked his head out enough to see Korra topless engaged in a lip lock with Iroh his arms wrapped around her holding her close to him. Aang held down his breakfast with effort. Then the two broke the kiss and the door between the two rooms was shut presumably to keep the steam from excaping. Aang thanked the spirits and quickly slipped out of the room forgetting what he still had in his hand.

He didn't realize what he was holding until he was standing in the formal lounge were Toph and Uncle Iroh were playing Pi Sho while Sokka sat away talking to Suki and stealing a kiss every now and then. Aang grimaced recalling what he had just seen and what that probably meant was going on right now in the lower decks. Aang felt himself go from just distrusting the General to hating him.

Aang paused hating him? He felt his shoulders drop. What was going on? He didn't even feel this much anger or suspicion towards anyone, not even Fire Lord Ozai. Was this all because of the dreams he had been having of the fire bender against the air bender? That didn't make sense Iroh didn't even fire bend he used a sword and throwing knives.

He looked down at the items in his hands. He should probably go and put them back before the two noticed their missing. He paused; no he couldn't go back there not now. Quickly, he ran to his room and stuffed them into a drawer. Later that day he'd try to sneak back and put the items were he found them.

O.o.O

Korra lay back on the bed painting her skin and hair still wet from the shower. Iroh sat on the bed and she immediately sat up so she could wrap her arms around him and find his face. He made it easy by finding hers first and uniting his lips with hers. She moaned a little when the kiss broke and pouted when she hear him chuckle.

"You know Kor, I think we might just be a bit addicted to this."

Korra snorted. "Yeah maybe but I don't hear you complaining."

Iroh kissed her neck. "I'm not." He paused. "But there's something we need to talk about."

Korra nodded. "That urgent thing you were trying to tell me earlier before we got distracted?"

"Yeah Kor, I'm worried about how Aang's actions are effecting our team. It's not just him playing capture the flag rough there's more."

Korra blinked. "Did some happen after I went to bed last night?"

"Yes." Iroh sighed. "After you went to bed Mako came into the Med-bay and had a complete meltdown after Aang gave him the reason why he didn't trust me."

Korra frowned. "Is Mako ok now?"

"I don't know he was taken back to his cabin and put under heave sedation Asami's taking care of him now. I haven't heard anything more about how he's doing."

Korra nodded. "That's not good. I'm glad Asami's taking he needs someone to care for him if he's having breakdowns. What did Aang say that set him off?"

Iroh sighed. "He said the reason he didn't trust me was because I was a solder while he could trust Mako because he's a police officer." Iroh could see the rage building in his wife's eyes.

"He said what!" Korra made to get up but was stopped by Iroh.

"Love calm down. I really don't think you should be going off half cocked right now."

Korra glared at him. "Why the hell not?"

"1) You're naked, and I really don't want to beat the snot out of all the people who will no doubt see you striking through the halls and 2) beating the crap out of Aang will not help anything." Iroh let out a relieved sigh when Korra seemed to calm down a bit. He could tell she was thinking but he just couldn't figure what. "What's going on in that beautiful mind love?"

She sighed. "I'm just, just so angry at him. His own son's a solder and he seems to think they're scum." She reached over to grab her necklace off the table where she had left it. Her hand found nothing. "Huh?" She moved over to the table and searched the whole surface. "What? Were are they?"

"Where are what?"

"My necklace, your dog tags and that silver case. They were here this morning." The rage returned to her eyes. "Some one was in our room." She stood up and began getting her clothes out of dresser. She looked right at Iroh who was about to try to calm her down again. "Don't even try babe. You want keep this from getting worse? Make sure I don't find the last air bender before I find the punching bag in the gym. That's what you can do." She pulled on tee shirt that had had the sleeve cut off and on the front read 'Sleep Safe' and on the back read 'Marry a Solder: United Forces.'

"Do you really want to wear that shirt to work out?"

She looked at him with such ice he immediately regretted asking. "Do you really think I give a damn at this point?"

"No, no you don't. Ok…love you I'll meet up with you later." He kissed her temple and quickly got dressed. He was out looking through the halls to find Aang before she had her second leg brace on. Iroh knew he should warn Aang of the tempest that had just been awoken. Korra mad was not something the unprepared should face, even if the unprepared was asking for it. Iroh sighed as he cleared another floor. "Why do I always have to be the nice guy in the group?" He stood up. "Because you were raised to be prince charming and they do what's right." He slouched "Even if you don't really want to…Eh, I need to ask Mako for jerk lessons so I stop caring so much."


	21. Chapter 21

~Chapter 20~

Aang jumped a little when Iroh ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The air bender glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to warn you that Korra's on the war path at the moment so I would avoid the gym until she's done pummeling the punching bag." Iroh tried to keep his face neutral, which wasn't easy since the solder did not exactly harbor the warm and fuzzes for him.

Aang seemed to sense Iroh's less then positive feelings for him. "Why are you telling me this? Don't you work for her?"

"Yeah, but I thought you'd want to know. She's scary when angry, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy or you."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Do you know why she's on the war path?"

"Yeah…" Iroh scratched the back of his head. "Some things went missing from her room and she's quite upset about it. Her necklace is missing and since really important to her she's quite upset."

"Oh is that all?"

Iroh tried to hide his annoyance. _That necklace is important to her._ "No, that's not all that's bothering her but at the moment it's the most pertinent."

Aang crossed his arms. "And what else is bothering the princess?"

Iroh was taken aback. "Your less then stellar attitude actually." Iroh looked down at Aang who was still a good foot shorter. "I'm not sure what's gotten into you of late but I would keep that attitude in line if I were you. It will only get you in trouble."

"I don't have an attitude." Aang scoffed as he started to walk away. "It's just the company."

Iroh groaned and hit his forehead with his hand._ Way to build bridges there Iroh._ Shaking his head the general walked to the formal lounge were some of each team had gathered. He noted that Mako and Asami had immerged from Asami's cabin and were now sitting on the couch drinking tea. Mako looked really tired and his hair was unkempt, it was clear the young man was not well. Iroh sat down sighing heavily he needed a breather before facing the other Avatar with a foul mood. He looked over at Mako.

"Feeling better?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah, a bit. What about you? You kind of look ready to hurt someone."

Iroh closed his eyes and tried to rebuild his usual calm and cool mask. "Let's just say you no longer top my list of jerks I have to be nice to."

"Woot!" Mako punched the air actually smiling. "Finally! Someone got under your skin more then I did!" he looked at the people around him who did not share his happiness. "Oh come on! I can't be happy not being the team ass hole?"

Iroh smirked. "Well I guess there is that silver lining."

Mako leaned forward. "So who is the new number one jerk bender?"

"Guess."

"Is he short bald and acting like every moody teenager ever?"

"Got it in one." Iroh pouted. "I don't understand I wasn't talking to him for five minutes and I was annoyed. I thought I had a good amount of tolerance."

Mako leaned back. "Take it form a guy who had to raise a younger brother through those tumultuous years. Even the most disciplined monk can be driven up a wall and gleefully entertain ideas of homicide when dealing with a teenaged boy. There's no hope of changing him. Until Aang decides to play nice he won't. Sad fact of life, you'd know this if you had siblings."

Iroh sighed and looked over to where Uncle Iroh, Toph, Suki and Sokka were all gathered looking at them. "Well he might not want to play nice but we still do." He pouted. "Korra's in the gym abusing a punching bag…hopefully. I should make sure her form's not off…or she's punching living people." He mumbled as he stood up and stretched. "I'll see you two later and if you guys come across Korra's necklace or my dog tags or my silver case let me know."  
>Asami looked concerned. "Those things have gone missing?"<p>

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, they were on her nightstand now they're gone."

Mako rubbed his chin. "That's weird Korra's neat as a pin out of necessity she wouldn't miss place things that important. Do you want me to do my thing and find them?"

Iroh looked bemused. "Sure Detective knock yourself out and check your own stuff too. Make sure nothing else has gone missing." He turned and left the room heading to the work out room. He was suddenly pulled aside to an empty room by Kattara she was glairing at him. _Seriously? Is it international "If you can bend water be pissed off day'?_ "Yes Master Kattara?" He kept his voice calm and respectful she was still a water-bending master. Kattara just crossed her arms and kept glairing. Iroh sighed. "What did I do now? Look if you're just going to glare at me I'm going to head to the gym." He turned to leave but Kattara grabbed his arm.

"What happened to her face?"

He looked at Kattara a bit confused.

"Her face, Zuko said it was burned what happened to it? Did you burn Korra?" She looked up and saw Iroh's face. He looked genuinely injured by such an accusation.

"Do you really think I'm capable of doing that to her? I would never harm her!"

"Just tell me how she was blinded."

"She was blinded in a battle against three benders, one of which was a lava bender. From what little she told me about the battle she got splashed in the face by some of the molten rock." He looked Kattara in the eye. "That's what happed I swear. Master Kattara I don't know what I have done to make you think different but I am a good man."

"Yeah a good man with a tattoo of a dragon on his arm. Sorry but I've seen others try to pull of the bad boy with a heart of gold routine. It's only a matter of time before your true colors show. I don't know how you managed to seduce Korra but-"

Iroh cut her off. "Look, before you go off on a rant can I clarify some things?" He kept his voice steady and calm.

Kattara looked up at him unsure.

"After you learn the facts I will silently listen to your list of complaints with out interruption."

"Fine."

"My tattoo was actually a gift from a tribe of people on the outer islands who believed in covering important scars with ink to honor the events that caused the scar. My crew and me helped their tribe by providing food and medical attention and this was how they thanked us. Korra's got tattoos on her legs for the same reason. Marking me with their sacred ink was the greatest honor they could bestow I would have been remiss if I had declined and I will admit I like the ink more then the scared flesh it covered." He looked up at Kattara who looked surprised.

"I didn't know there were people who did that."

"Yeah, they live west of the Fire Nation past our boarders in the uncharted sea. There were so many cultures and people out there it was amazing."

"Ok so I forgive you for the tattoo, it's not like you got drunk and decided it would look cool. What about Korra? How did you and her get together where you two dating before she was blinded?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, we had met before on a few occasions and I counted her as an acquaintance but I had not entertained the idea of a relationship with the avatar before she was blinded."

Kattara raised an eyebrow; she was a sucker for love stores. "Ok, so why not?"

Iroh shrugged. "Well I am seven years her senior and I met her when she called for aid against a terrorist leader. I didn't see her as anything more then an ally. She also had her eyes on another person who upon the second time meeting her she was dating. It was a while after she had been blinded that I found out she and he were no longer together."

Kattara sat down and rested her chin on her knuckles. "Ooh, who was she dating originally?"

"Mako."

Kattara looked surprised. "Mako? The Mako who is descended from Zuko? The same Mako who's with Asami? Asami's Mako? That Mako?"

Iroh leaned against a wall and chuckled. "The very same. Korra's got a very defined type."

"That's got to be awkward being on the same team as your ex and the person they replaced you with."

Iroh sighed. "Yeah, you really don't want to get into the mess of who's dated who on our team. Asami and Korra are actually best friends so there really weren't any issues with her on the team. Mako however was not fond of me after he found out Korra and I was a thing. We may have gotten into a fist fight at one point that had to be broken up by Lin."

Kattara giggled. "I'm guessing that changed?"

"It did. Eventually."

"So how did you and Korra get together? I mean did you ask her out? Or what?"

"You really want to know don't you?"  
>She nodded. "And I want to know about your wedding!"<p>

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Ok so when Korra was injured she was taken to Ember Island to be treated and kept safe because the bad guys were still out looking for her. I just happened to return to the island with the intention of protecting the Fire Lord from said bad guys. I was told of the Avatar's condition and I stayed by her side waiting for her to wake up with the thought that since she was going to wake up in complete darkness and disoriented she deserved a familiar voice."

"And none of her other friends were there?"

"No, the whole world including her friends believed her dead. Fire Lord Zuko felt he needed to protect the Avatar and alerting her friends of her survival would put her in unneeded danger."

"Oh, but you were there."

"That was pure luck I returned at that time."

"So what happened? How did you go from just being an ally to more?"

"Well for the first month or so she couldn't walk or get out of bed really so we passed the hours by talking. Lots of talking and we found that we had quite a few things in common. We found that we could trust the other person with knowing everything about us." Iroh looked down. "Which was something neither of us had before and that we both knew what it was like to have the whole world placed on our shoulders. As children neither of us had ever wanted for any material thing but we were both isolated from people our own age because of safety reasons. We both also ran way when we couldn't take it anymore. She to republic city and I to the united forces."

Kattara looked at him with surprise. "I guess that might start a connection between the two of you but I don't think having lonely childhoods translates into making a good couple."

"No, but it does translate into understanding the other one though. I had always been impressed by her don't get me wrong she saved my life once and that stuck with me. I think I started falling for her the moment she smiled at me even though her situation would make you think she would never be happy again. That smiled was a sign that she wasn't going to accept her fate and give up and I don't know I feel in love with that spirit."

"So it wasn't because of her looks?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, I mean yes, to me she is the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the earth but while she was healing she, well how do put this with out sounding like a jerk? She healed well but for a good month or so she did not look good with all the stiches and swelling. And yeah she was like that when I started having feelings for her and I didn't know what would heal and what wouldn't."

Kattara seemed satisfied with his answer. "So when did you two actually get together? What was you're first kiss like was there fireworks? Did you know instantly that you two were meant to be?"

"Our first kiss was rather unplanned. I may have had a few too many glasses of wine and was emotionally compromised when it happened. I found out what happened someone very dear to me and I felt conflicted about it. At this point I practically never left Korra's side because she did need so much assistance so it really wasn't odd that I would be taking with her at any point in time including that night. I actually broke down crying when talking to her and "

"What did you learn? What was so earth shattering that you would break down crying? Sorry but you don't seem the type."

Iroh shifted uncomfortably. "I leaned who my father was and what people originally believed were the circumstances of his death."

Kattara crossed her arms. "Could you be a bit less vague?" She softened her face. "Please?"

He shook his head. "I could but that information is really personal." He looked her in the eye. "I just don't feel comfortable telling you about it. Please understand."

Kattara nodded knowing she had stumbled onto something that was better left alone. "Ok so first kiss, did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"

"She kissed me."

"And is that how you two started?"

"No, later I remember she was dating Mako and tried to forget it ever happened. She corrected me about their status about three weeks later when she asked about the kiss."

"Three weeks? What were you two during those three weeks?"

"Getting her stronger, she was relearning how to walk and run while learning how to perceived with out sight. It was a busy time easy to ignore topics we didn't want to face."

"So ok three weeks pass after you two first kissed then what happed! I want details!"

"You want to know the details of two adults awkwardly saying they like each other with all the grace of bashful eleven-year-olds?"  
>Kattara nodded and he sighed and started to tell her about him and Korra. He didn't tell her everything and completely skipped the part about being caught tango dancing by Zuko (he did not want to give her ammo or tell Zuko). Without reveling his royal status or who he was related to he did give a good description of the wedding and included waking up late and fainting during the photo shoot (He wasn't too ashamed to admit to that). He saw Kattara's eyes light up when he mentioned that she had given her blessing.<p>

"I was there?"

Iroh chuckled. "Yeah, you and Zuko were both there."

"Oh! Wow did he stand in the corner and scowl at people?"

He out right laughed. "No, he was quite jovial, he even danced with a few people."  
>"Zuko dancing? With who?"<p>

"Well you, his daughter and the bride a few other people I think."

Kattara shook her head. "I just can't see that happening and why would he dance with me? Didn't he wife go?"

Iroh looked down. "His wife's been dead for about ten years now and you two are old friends. Don't look into it more then that because as far as I know that's all there was."

"Oh, why'd he dance with the bride?"

"Because he wanted to and according to him as Fire Lord he had to dance with all the beautiful women at the reception."

Kattara started laughing. "Oh dear, that sounds like something Uncle Iroh would say."

"I think that's where he got it."

"Someone should probably tell Zuko that he learned how to be old from his uncle."

"Let's not mentally scar him."

Smiling, Kattara stood up and dusted herself off. "Well thanks for being honest with me and stuff. You're not who I thought you were."

"Well that happens, I'll see you around, I've got to go check on Korra make sure she's not pushing herself too hard or twisted something."

Kattara nodded. "You go do that."

Iroh left the room and found Korra sitting in the middle of the gym rubbing her leg. He sighed. "You kicked something with out your braces didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yes…can you carry me back to the room?"

Shaking his head he scoped her up in his arms. "Of course."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Aang was down here a little bit ago."

Iroh paused. "Oh, what happened?"

"Nothing good, it was a one sided rant were he pretty much chewed my ass out." She took a big breath. "I didn't get a word in edge wise."

Iroh kissed Korra on the forehead. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, I've been called worse but there's something off about him. I don't know what but" she gripped Iroh's collar. "I want to avoid him as much as possible for awhile. Something's telling me that being around him will only aggravate him."

"Ok, It's a big ship we can avoid him. If you think that's best."

"I don't know what' best but I think I need to pay a trip to the spirit world. It's the past I might have more luck finding some of the past Avatar's spirits. They might know something."

"Do you want company?"

She nodded. "Yes, I think two heads are better then one when it comes to the spirit world."

A/N Hey so here's another chapter for your enjoyment. Comment if you feel compelled.


	22. Chapter 22

~Chapter 21~

Three days passed by uncomfortably, as Korra and Iroh rarely left their room, and only to get food or talk briefly with their own team. Iroh had told Mako and Bolin what was up and the bending brothers had in turn relayed the message on to Zuko and Sokka.

Meanwhile, Mako had turned the ship upside down trying to find the missing items. So far he had not turned up anything relevant. He had found out much of the interpersonal web of romantic relationships going on between the crewmembers. 'Stay flaming' had taken on a whole new meaning and he was still amused at the 'whose going to get knocked up first' pool that the cook was running. He may or may not have put his own bet down.

Korra sighed coming out of spirit world. "Over the past three days we have found ten past avatars, and the only one that was slightly helpful was Kioshi."

Iroh shook his head. "She told you slap him up side the head and tell him to stop being an ass."

"I said _slightly_. Mmm the past Avatars never had to deal with something like this so they're actually kind of useless."Korra stretched. "Hey, let's get out of here and find the rest of our team. I want to talk to people who are still breathing for a change."

As they walked down the corridor Korra felt the ship slow to a stop. "Huh? We can't be at the Fire Nation already can we?"

"No... we're still a good few days off by my calculations." Iroh took her hand. "Let's head to the deck, maybe someone there knows why we stopped."

O.o.O

Most of the team was already out on the deck when the two stepped out into the daylight. "Hey, what's up? Why'd we stop?" Iroh asked looking at Zuko who stood the closest.

"There's a Fire Navy ship off the starboard that's not responding to our calls." Zuko looked concerned as he pointed to the still vessel.

Iroh looked at the ship, it wasn't too far off. "The ship's sitting on a odd angle possibly taking on water. I don't know how long she'll stay afloat. Someone should go over an check to see if there's any survivors."

Aang looked over at Iroh. "Then why don't you go over? You're a sailor, you know boats."

"Good idea, Aang. So who wants to check out that slowly sinking Fire Navy ship?" Iroh might have sounded a little too enthusiastic because of the looks he was getting. "Oh come on doesn't that sound fun?"

Korra leaned over. "Psst, I don't think they share your definition of fun. Though I'm starting to get cabin fever so I'm in!" She smiled.

Aang looked back at the ship. "Of course you are." He mumbled.

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "I should go too, Fire Navy ships don't travel alone usually. I want to find out what fleet this ship belongs to and why it's not currently with it."

Mako nodded. "I'm in too. If there's something bad on that ship you might need protection."

Zuko crossed his arms. "And what? You don't think I can hold my own?"

Mako mirrored his grandfather. "No, but I do know you never mastered lightning which I have and my existence kind of depends on you living through this little adventure."

"Oh, yeah right."

Iroh shifted his weight to one side. "So that's four for the ship anyone else?" There was silence. Iroh looked to the side."Guess not."

Zuko nodded. "Well let's get one of the life boats and head over. If we find trouble we'll send up a flair. That's a large ship it might take a few hours to fully explore." He turned to Uncle Iroh "If we're not back by sun down send some help."

Uncle Iroh nodded. "Be careful all of you."

O.o.O

Mako looked at the tilted spire of the ship's bridge. "So who's going to check up there and who's going to check down below?"

"If you're looking for information about the ship itself that's going to be up in the bridge." Iroh stated looking up at it. "If there's anyone on board I'm going to guess their somewhere down below. Korra can you sense how bad the damaged to the ship is?"

Korra stomped one of her feet sending a pulse through the whole ship. She looked perplexed. "There isn't any damage, some how all the weight of the ship's been pushed to one end of the ship. That's why tilt, its not sinking the balance is just off."

Zuko looked at Mako in surprise. "She can sense all that?"

Korra smirked. "I sensed there was no damage to the ship via metal bending. An imbalance of weight is the only explanation I can think of to explain the tilt."

Iroh nodded. "Ok, we should split up. Korra and I will search the lower decks for the crew, you two take the bridge."

Mako looked over at Zuko who nodded. "Let's try to meet back here in an hour."

O.o.O

Aang sat in his room looking at Korra's engagement necklace in his hands. He had not seen Korra or Iroh for three days and the anger he had felt had almost completely dissipated. He no longer was having his disturbed dreams of the Fire Bender and Air bender. All that changed when he had seen them on the deck.

Now he looked closely at the ivory pendent hanging from its cerulean ribbon. Ivory? No white jade a symbol of Fire Nation Royal family. He had always thought the token was a snowflake but now that he really looked it, it was a snowflake of fire. Could Iroh have carved this for her? Aang shrugged and put the necklace down, it didn't matter. He looked at the dog tags. What where these? He picked on of the metal tabs all it said was 'United Forces' he looked at the other one and felt all the blood drain from his face and fingers. There on the tag at clear as day was: Iroh, Prince Fire Nation. Rank: General. Fire Bender: Class A. Blood type: AB-.

Something inside him snapped. Not only was this guy fucking the avatar. Not only did he lie and say he was a general when he was actually a prince of the Fire Nation. He was a Fire Bender! A fucking Fire bender! Just like in his dreams. He felt himself enter the Avatar state and then he was no longer in his own body.

O.o.O

Iroh used his fire bending to light the way as he and Korra checked each room. "It's weird." He mused. "Every things here except the solders. Where did they all go?"

Korra stepped out of a door. "I don't know but they haven't been her for a good few days, just found the kitchen." She covered her nose. "Nothings fresh in there anymore."

She sent a large gust of wind down the halls and filled each room with air. She could see every room and every item in that room. She shook her head. "There's no one on this level either, let's head down to the next."  
>They started to make their way to the lower decks. Iroh looked at the walls. "I half expected to see blood staining the walls or some sign of a struggle but I'm getting nothing."<p>

"Yeah, actually I was about to ask you about that. No blood huh? Weird." She paused. "Actually, I'm starting to smell that ever-familiar scent of death and decay. We need to get to the lowest deck I have a feeling that's were the answers are."

O.o.O

Aang suddenly stood at the battle he kept dreaming of but now he wasn't seeing the shadows he was seeing the real scene. He saw them, Korra and Iroh fighting in the rain, clothes soaked with water, mud, and blood. He saw two young woman fire benders and an air bender fighting together against the pair. He didn't understand what was going on. Who was this air bender and why were Korra and Iroh fighting him? The lighting flashed and he saw Korra's face and also how she didn't react to the bright flash of like unlike everyone else. What was wrong with her face? Were those scars?

He felt a hand on his should and turned to see a familiar old man standing there. "Avatar Rohku." He bowed. "Where am I? What is this? Why am I here? What am I seeing?!"

"This is the future, Aang. What you see is the last great battle Avatar Korra faced before you called upon her for help. I have brought you here because you refuse to ask the questions that will give you clarity. You're actions have already put everyone in danger."

Aang looked down "What's going on here then? Why are they fighting that Air Nomad!"

Rohku stiffened. "That is no Air Nomad that is the Terrorist leader Zaheer, and they're fighting him so he cannot command his forces in the battle for republic city." Aang watched as Korra missed an opening and was slugged by Zaheer. Iroh quickly sent a fireball at the air bender driving him back away from Korra. "And tonight only one of the five you see will survive the battle. Only one heart will not be stopped by the events you are seeing now."

Aang shook his head. "I don't understand what's going on or how only one survives this battle I've met both Korra and Iroh and they're both alive. Please avatar Rohku please can you show me more? I want to know what all this is!"

O.o.O

Zuko frowned as he read the papers left on the bridge. "According to this, this ship is part of the Lee-Zu fleet." He looked up at the empty ocean. "That's one of our larger fleets how'd this ship get separated from the rest."

Mako paused. "Wait did you say the Lee-Zu fleet?"

"Yeah why?"

"I may have not attended much school growing up but I do remember hearing about the Lee-Zu Fleet or rather its complete disappearance. One of the greatest mysteries of the modern age."

Zuko dropped the papers in his hands. "The whole fleet disappeared!"

"Yup no ships, no survivors, just gone." Mako didn't look too concerned. "Biggest mystery of the modern age."

Zuko grabbed Mako's collar. "And do you think that might be something Korra and Iroh should know?"

Mako paused and smiled. "Yeah probably."

Zuko face palmed. "Then let's go warn them!"

"Chillax, Grandfather Korra and Iroh can handle anything thrown at them. We're in a metal ship and Korra's a great metal bender. I'm pretty sure they can handle anything they come across on this ship." Mako turned and saw a black-eyed blond teenaged woman smiling behind him. Mako gulped. "But I don't know if we can handle that."

Zuko stepped back. "Azula?"

The girl made a motion and the shadows of Mako and Zuko rose up and became solid.

O.o.O

Avatar Rohku bowed. "I can and will show you but just be warned. What you see will be painful to watch and not be able to act. You are an observer of these events and you cannot change the out come. Understand?"

Aang nodded. "I do, now please show me the truth."

Rohku bowed and soon Aang was seeing everything Korra growing up becoming the avatar, her facing Amon, Tarlock, and the Red Lotus. He saw the first meeting with General Iroh and Korra and Mako's less then fairy tail romance that ended with more then just a bit of betrayal. He saw her loses and gain back her bending, her open the portals to the spirit words and lose her connection to the avatars of the past. He saw the death of the Earth Queen and the emergence of new Air benders. Everything pasted by him so quickly he thought if he blinked he'd miss something and then everything slowed down when Korra faced the members of the Red Lotus.

O.o.O

Iroh covered his mouth and nose. "Ugh, I found the weight that's tipping the ship."

Korra grimaced. "It's the crew isn't it?"

"Yeah, the whole ship was free any sign of a struggle but down here. It's a massacre down here, just like the police out post."

Korra stepped back. "We're not alone here."

"What are you seeing Love?"

"It's like I'm seeing animals but their sliver and green." Korra moved quickly as a moose-lion made of wood tried to maul her. "Ok, so this is what plant bending looks like here." She turned to where Iroh was battling a platypus-bear made of metal. "Here let's switch!"

Korra moved and used the iron on the wall to block the bear's attacks. Iroh was faring better against the moose-lion since wood was flammable and all. Korra couldn't seem to metal bend the bear. She was able to wrap the beast in iron and sent it into the flaming wooden moose-lion. "We need to get out of here!" She yelled. "I can sense more of those creature around here and I rather not meet them."

O.o.O

Aang watch unbelieving as Korra was utterly destroyed by the Red Lotus and then left to die tangled in the braches of a tree. For a moment he forgot that he knew the living breathing Korra and thought surely she was not going to last much longer. Aang cheered when he saw the old Zuko pull her from the tree and take her away from the crumbling air temple and feel tears run down his cheeks when he saw his best friend begging Korra's still form to hold on, to stay with him. Aang saw the moon save Korra and the doctors put her body back together as much as they could.

Then he saw Iroh enter in and sit by Korra's bed and be reprimanded by his grandfather about needing his rest.

"_Grandfather, she's going to wake up in complete blackness and in a unknown place she deserves to wake up to a familiar voice."_

Aang blinked in surprise. That wasn't something someone who was just doing a job would say. He wanted to know more see more. How did this, not wanting Korra to be alone when she wakes up, change to kissing her topless in a bathroom?

Aang got to see the months pass and he saw two completely different people take form. He saw Korra cling to Iroh when her fears were too much for her, and when she needed support. She took her first steps out of her casts with his arms around her waist keeping just enough weight off her feet. He saw each step of the recovery and how Iroh had been there to help or nudge her to the next step. He saw their first kiss and actually laughed at Korra's father's reaction to Iroh sleeping in his daughter's bed. And after watching everything he still didn't see where dancing was of any use, but enjoyed the look on Zuko's face as he watched the pair. Aang admittedly wished he could hear what Iroh was saying just based on Korra's smiling and Zuko's gaping.

Then everything picked up again and flashed by, he saw the bright city of the future burning, Men and woman in military uniforms dead and dying hanging from crosses, the many allies of the Avatar in chains. He saw who he guessed was the Fire Lord beheaded an armless water bender after she had tried to hang Iroh. He watched as Korra and Iroh were separated from the rest. He saw them started the battle for the city and all destruction that battle entailed. He saw Mako and Bolin fight the Lava bender and win only after the man was dead. So much pain and suffering and he hadn't even seen the battle he had been dreaming of.

O.o.O

Korra and Iroh ran down the hall trying to reach the next set of stairs when the boat suddenly leached to the left and they were thrown into a room. Their heads slammed against the hard iron walls and were knocked out.

Above them Zuko and Mako fought their own shadows when a dark creature almost as big as the water spirit Aang became at the north pole rose from the deep and grabbed the side of the boat and dragged it down. Zuko looked at the dark creature pulling the ship down.

"I guess we just found out what happened to the fleet."

Mako pulled Zuko on the to side of the tower which was now level. "We have to get out of here before we join that fleet." Mako sent a punch through his shadow and suddenly felt weak like he had been impaled. His vision started to blur as he saw Zuko fighting his shadow.

Zuko saw Mako start to waver and took his shadow out by sending a fireball to its head. The Fire lord collapsed like a puppet with all it's strings cut. The black-eyed girl looked down on the two and made a choice.

O.o.O

Aang was back at the sight of Korra and Iroh's battle but this time it was before it started. He was standing in a room where Korra and Iroh stood there talking their faces serious and solemn.

"_Drawing him out here and cutting him off from coordinating the battle is their only hope. We have to trust our friends and family to keep fighting and not come to our aid as we face Zaheer. I don't doubt Zaheer will bring some back up with him so with just the two of us to fight we are pretty much signing our death warrants but letting him stay in the city is signing theirs. I'm willing to sign that contract to save them, you don't have to."_

"_I promised to stay by your side no matter what, if it means signing that warrant so be it. So what is the plan love?"_

Then with new eyes and understanding Aang saw the battle he had been dreaming about. He now understood the desperation of each side and how as the battle progressed why Korra and Iroh fought so hard. He cried out when he saw the explosion and resulting carnage. His tears didn't hold back when he watched Iroh apologies to Korra, or when Iroh's heart stopped and Mako sent a bolt of lighting through his chest to restart it. He saw Iroh lying asleep in his bed with Korra watching over him just like before when the roles were reversed.

He looked up at Rohku. "This is all true?"

Rohku nodded. "Yes, but don't worry that man can't be trusted and they're all monsters because they've all taken lives while you're still free of such a sin."

Aang fell to his knees sobbing now back in his body. He knew everything now and yes they had lied and taken lives but he felt like the monster. He looked up and saw the room destroyed by his powers. The items were still in his hands. He had to make this right! Quickly he ran on to the deck to see people looking aghast off the side of the boat.

"Hey are they back yet? I really need to talk to Korra and Iroh."

Kattara looked at him there were tears in her eyes. "The ship it-it just disappeared. Their gone they're all gone."

Aang felt his legs weak. He was too late. He had judged wrong and now he'd probably never make it right. He walked back to his room numb and alone he didn't want to see anyone he just wanted to curl up and cry.

O.o.O

Zuko's head hurt, it hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before. The closet thing he could think of was if he had had one of those fabled horrific hangovers and he beat his head against a wall repeatedly for an hour. He opened his eyes, it was dusk and he was on in his lifeboat and he was lying on something solid yet a bit swishy. He sat up and saw it was a still sleeping Mako. Zuko sighed, he was not going to admit that happed. He looked around the boat until he spotted the blond haired black eyed Azula. He gasped and made a flame she just glared at him.

"Azula! What are you doing here? Why did you attack us? How did you learn to do that kind of bending?"

The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "My name isn't Azula…or is that how your kind address women here?"

Zuko extinguished his fire. "No, it's not, um if you're not Azula who are you?"

The girl sat up and assumed a regal pose. "I'm princess Anastasia of the Shadow Nation my older brother is Tsar. Who are you peasant?"

Zuko gritted his teeth. "I'm Fire Lord of the Fire Nation not a peasant." He crossed his arms. "Why did you attack my ship? And attack me and my…grandson."  
>Anastasia looked at Zuko perplexed. "Grandson? He's older then you."<p>

"There's been a bit of time travel involved, just go with it. Think too much about it and your head starts to hurt." Zuko grabbed his head. "Like mine is doing now. What did you do to me?"

The girl crossed her arms. "I saved you from that sinking ship. Your head hurts because you decapitated your own shadow. The pain will go away in a few days but just a note if you ever dumb enough to let a shadow bender take hold of your shadow again attack the bender not the shadow."

Zuko looked at her quizzically. "Why did you save us after attacking us?"

"You reminded me of my brother and I only attacked you two because I though you were trying to kill me. It was only when you started to use fire I realized you weren't metal benders."

Zuko shook his head. "Ok slow down my head hurts too much to make sense of this." He took a deep breath. "Ok, so I just want you to answer yes or no, got it?"

"Yes."

"Ok, did you attack my fleet of ships."

"No."

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me who it was?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"That's not a yes or no question, dummy."

Zuko groaned. "You sure you're not my sister Azula?"

"Positive. My dear deposed cousin Admiral Leopold sank your fleet of ships on orders of the Empress Dussa. The current reigning tyrant of the four nations."

"Four Nations, like the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Water Tribes, and Air Nomad nations?"

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "No, clearly we're not from around here. No I'm talking about my four nations, Shadow Nation, The United Plant Tribes, Metal Kingdom and the Sound Empire. Ug, I know this is complicated but please keep up Fire Lord which by the way how high ranking is that? Like Duke or Count?"

"It means I am ruler of the whole Fire Nation."

"Oh so you report to your Emperor or Empress."

"I report to no one. Who is this Empress Dussa? And why does she rule all four of your nations."

Anastasia sighed. "Dussa is the Empress because that is her title, she can bend all the elements of production, and she rules all the nations because she and her no good pirate husband, sorry Admiral Husband took over everyone because it apparently it's easier to maintain balance between the nations is you rule all of them!" Anastasia looked like she was about to punch something.

Zuko put his hands up. "Ok ok I see that's a touchy subject. So if she's already taken over your four nations why is she here?"

"No, clue I'm not exactly in her inner circle, but if I had to hazard a guess it's because the idea of people who can bend the ridged elements frightens her. That kind of power frightens me and I don't get scared Fire Lord."

"So are you our enemy or her enemy?"

"I can be both, I want to be free of that witch and have my nation free of her too." Anastasia stood up. "I may have thought perhaps a people who can bend then unbendable might lend me aid but I'm not a fan of your bald friend's 'eats own young' mentality." She looked down at the sea where a white glow was growing. "Oh look, it seems at least one of your allies is very hard to kill. That may work in your favor Fire Lord. I'll be around so once your allies stop trying to murder and maim each other I might lend a hand…maybe." She jumped into the water and completely vanished.

Zuko blinked and looked over at Mako who was staring to come to. "I don't think anyone's going to believe me." He looked over the side. "I really hope that's both of them."

O.o.O

Iroh rubbed his head. "Ow that hurt." He summoned at flame and looked around the room. "Why is the furniture on the ceiling?" He looked down and woke Korra whose head was resting on his lap. "Korra wake up."

She groaned. "Uh did someone get the plates off that Sato-mobile?" There was a gust of wind around the room. "Iroh who nailed the furniture to the ceiling?"

Iroh stood up and helped her to her own feet. "Actually Kor, I think the boats upside down." He looked out the window and saw a school of fish swim bye. "Aaannnd the boat sunk."

Korra sighed. "Great. Any idea how to get out?"

"We go down to where the deck and swim up?"

She shrugged. "I don't think there's a better option. Once we get to some water I can send a pulse and find out how far down we actually are."

The two walked down the hallway with Iroh's flame illuminating their path. "Have we gotten to the point where we get into extremely dangerous situations and stay completely calm?" Iroh asked stepping over a light.

Korra shrugged. "Well, panic doesn't seem to ever help anything and I'm not sure about you but my death hasn't scared me for a long time now. I'm not fond of the idea but it doesn't scare me."

Iroh looked over at Korra. "Yeah, I haven't actually been able to be afraid of my own death since I woke up in that hospital."

Korra sighed. "We're going to die young and not really be bothered by that fact aren't we?"

"Probably. I just don't want to die here."

"Yeah done in by an empty boat not the most profound way to go, kind of embarrassing actually. Oh stairs! We can get to the deck from here and get out of this insulting death trap."

They found the next floor flooded to their waists. "Ok so modified plan lets find an outer wall and we'll escape from there. Tearing a hole in the side were it's already flooded won't flood this place too much faster."

Iroh pushed opened a door to a room with a window. "I'll trust you on that."

Korra found the wall and metal bent a hole big enough for a person three times the size of Iroh. She sent a pulse threw the water. "Ok so good news, we've actually free dived further down then this before so we can reach the surface and take our time so not to get the bends."

"And the bad news?"

"There's a whole fleet down here and it's all tangled together. There's a big chance that swimming through this stuff might snag and trap someone. We really can't afford to be weighed down or caught up in the debris. It's important that we swim with as little weight as possible. I'll definite have to leave my boots behind."

"Ok, Korra I hate to point this out but I'm not a water bender I'll be blind out there."

Korra smirked. "Just use your fire to light your way."

"Korra fire does not burn under water."

"Not normal fire but…" She made her own white flame submerged it in the water and the flame kept burning. "This white fire doesn't seem to work on the same physics as normal fire."

Iroh looked at her in shock. "How did you even figure that out?"

"Was board in the bathtub one day and wanted to see what would happen."

Iroh raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Is there a reason you didn't tell anyone you figured this out?"

Korra shrugged and pulled off one of her boots. "Never came up in conversation. Now take off any clothing that might get caught on something."

Iroh looked down at what he was wearing. "That's everything but the top half of my pants."

Korra looked at him as she pulled off her shirt that was a little over sized. "Well then make yourself a pair of shorts and leave the rest here. Take the sword though you might need that."

"And what do we tell them when they ask were our clothes went?"

Korra shrugged. "Does it really matter what they think? Make the choice dressed and dead or scantily clad and living? I might not fear death but I still would like to avoid it. Yue was pretty clear on what is not allowed in the spirit world."

He chuckled as he cut off the lower half of his pants. "You got me there. Glad I wasn't fond of this shirt."

He looked over at Korra who had stripped down to her bra, underwear and the torn remnants of her paints still with belt and the dagger she always had on her. She looked over at him. "Ready?"

Iroh readjust the sword strapped to his back. "Yeah, let's go."

After getting as much oxygen as possible into their blood stream and lungs the two dove into water and out in to the open ocean. Korra bent a white fire around her while Iroh just made a stream around his arms. He was shocked by what it illuminated. Ships a good twenty of them all lying twisted together. Above them lay a web of broken steal and free-floating cables each one a hazard that could spell the death if either of them got tangled.

Slowly the two started to swim up keeping in mind to avoid getting entangled in the debris and letting their bodies adjust to the lessening pressure. While never getting entangled, they were both grazed by a few of the sharp cables. The salt water stung newly formed cuts but neither paid any mind. They had to keep as much air in their lungs as possible and keep swimming upwards. To the surface, to freedom, to life.

O.o.O

Mako felt like he was going to be sick and his chest ached like he had been impaled. Trying not to actually be physically ill he leaned over the side of the boat and watched the white glow grow bigger and bigger. Part of him was intrigued the other part of him just didn't want to throw up.

Zuko was also leaning against the side of the boat his eyes transfixed on the white glow. They watched the white glow draw closer and closer over the span of five minutes where it split into two spate glows. Mako not really aware of anything anymore thought of the glows as two stars racing towards them at break neck speeds.

He jumped back a little when the 'winning' glow broke through the water's surface and became Korra her hair, eyes, and scars illuminated to almost glowing by the moonlight. Iroh broke threw the water gasping for air a few seconds later and a few yards away. Mako tilted his head.

"Did you two have fun on your little moonlight swim?" He asked.

Korra turned and swam towards the boat. Reaching it she, after some failed tries, grasped the edge. "Oh loads, how was your romantic boat ride with grandpa Zuko?" Mako groaned in reply. "You puke on me and I will never forgive you."

Mako pouted. "If I do I won't mean to, I just feel really really sick."

Korra pulled herself up a little so she was nose to nose with her ex. "You sound sick, what happed to you two anyway?"

"I don't know we were fighting these shadow creature and then everything went dark and then I'm on this boat feeling ill." Mako looked down and blushed. "What happed to us? What happed to you!? You're in a bra and…probably little else. Why are you in a bra?"

Korra rolled her eyes like the reasoning was obvious. "Because, Iroh has a thing against streaking and skinny dipping."

"Oh is that all."

Iroh had reached the boat at this point and was hanging on to it with one arm. He looked up at Zuko. "Hey um could we get in the boat and talk this water is really cold."

Zuko crossed his arms. "Are you wearing pants?"

"I'm wearing what's left of my pants if that's worth anything."

Zuko shrugged and helped Iroh into the boat while Mako helped Korra. Once in the boat Mako looked around to see if there were any supplies or blankets aboard. He found none. "Sorry guys but there are no supplies on this boat so you're just going to have to chill in your." He looked at the little they were wearing. "Underwear until we're rescued."

Korra stretched and water bent the water off of her. "Fine by me, but why are we waiting to be rescued?"

"No oars and I cant' find the ship on the horizon and if we do move we might get more lost then we already are." He pointed out at the empty ocean.

Iroh frowned. "Yeah I can't see it either but if I'm right and they stayed on course they should be south west of here. However they hopefully are looking for us so staying put might be the best option."

Korra nodded. "Some one should send up a flair."

Mako sent up a large fireball before grabbing his sides and curling up in a little ball. "Ok, not going to do that for a while."

Both Korra and Iroh frowned. "Seriously, what happened to you two?" She asked taking a seat next to Mako and starting a healing session to the area that was paining him. "Is that helping at all? I don't sense any injuries."

Mako sighed. "Yeah a little." He looked over at Korra and blush. "Hold on." He pulled his shirt off and put it in her hands. "Here Korra put this on, it will keep you warmer."

Korra took the shirt. "Who says I'm cold?"

Mako looked away. "I have my sources just please put it on. It will make everyone here more comfortable."

Rolling her eyes Korra pulled the shirt on. "Happy?"

"Well more comfortable and less likely to be injured by your husband or Asami." He looked over at Iroh.

Korra shook her head. "Ok, well that's really all I can do for you. Anyone else need some medical attention?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, my head is killing me."

The water bender nodded. "Ok you and Mako switch places and I'll take care of you."

"Feeling better?" she asked after pulling the used water away. "I'm not sure how you two managed to be injured and not injured at the same time."

Zuko who had been just gaping at Korra legs shook his head. "Well I don't know what you two were doing below decks…and I don't want to but Mako and I found out the hard way that you don't attack your own shadow you attack the bender."

Iroh crossed his arms and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well that's good to know. We learned that you can't metal bend sentient metal creatures. Did you learn anything else?"

"Yeah but we'll go over it once we're back on the ship." Zuko looked up and smiled. "And I have a feeling that is going to be very soon."  
>Korra jumped a little as Appa crashed down into the water next to them. "See I told you they'd still be alive!" Bolin yelled at Sokka.<p>

Sokka shook his head. "Fine you win now lets get everyone back to the ship." He looked down at Korra. "There's someone there who really needs to talk to you princess."

O.o.O

"K-korra?" Aang looked in shock as the girl dressed in rags walked into the room. He could see her face better now and she looked apprehensive as she walked towards him.

"Yes Aang?" her voice was soft and warm. Her face was free of any cover and he could see the burns and sightless eyes. Her face changed to worry and concern.

Aang chocked back more tears so he could talk. "I'm sorry."

Korra stood in front of him. "Sorry? Why are you sorry? Why are you crying young avatar?"

He hugged her pulling her down so she was holding him close like a mother would a child. "I'm sorry about how much pain you've had in you-you're life and that I didn't true you and tried to harm Iroh. I'm so sorry." He clung to her. "I'm sorry I took these from your room." He placed in her hand the necklaces and sliver box. "Rohku showed me your life when I realized just who Iroh was and went into the Avatar state." He looked up ready to see angry in her iced over eye but he saw pity and sadness.

She pulled him close in a hug. "And I'm sorry you had to see all that pain and devastation. I wanted to shield you from that. I wanted you to trust us but I guess not telling you just made it worse."

Aang pulled away and laughed a little. He wiped the tears from his eyes with a sleeve. "I guess it did. How did-"

"You saw my life do you really think one sunken ship could take out the Avatar and Prince of the Fire Nation?" Her smile was warm.

Aang nodded. "And I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He looked down at Korra's tattooed legs then over at Iroh's arm. "I'm so sorry how I've treated you two I guess being upset about the age difference and tattoo would be hypocritical wouldn't it?"

Korra smirked. "Yes tattooed Air Nomad who is approximately 113 years old, it would be."

"And you two are what exactly?"

"Married, two months now." She picked up the silver case. "Now I've been told there's a picture of the event in here but I can't guaranty any of the other pictures in here." She opened the case and several pictures fell out on to the floor. "Just don't ruin them these are Iroh's treasures."

Aang picked up the oldest picture as saw it was of Zuko and his daughter holding a baby in his arms. Aang didn't know Zuko could smile that wide. He pick up another it was a of a group of people they were all smiling and holding a sign that read "Saviors of Republic City (again)" Korra was holding the sign and to the side Iroh stood on crutches half his face bandaged. He looked at the others but finally came upon one photo of Korra in a white dress laughing being held bridal style by Iroh who was smiling like he and just won the world.

"You two look so happy." He picked up all the photos and put them back into the case. He looked at Iroh who had walked over. He handed Iroh the case. "I am so sorry for how I've acted." He stood up and helped Korra to her feet. "Can we start over? Clean slate?"

Iroh smiled. "Sure, you're not the first person to ever act like a jerk." Iroh looked over at Mako who acted like he didn't know anything. "Just don't kick me in the knee again."

Aang cringed. He had forgotten about that. "I won't I promise." He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Aang I'm the avatar and currently last of the Air Benders, it's nice to meet you."

Iroh took his hand and shook it. "Hello Aang, I'm General Iroh, crown prince of the Fire Nation and husband to Avatar Korra. I believe you've already met my cousins" he pointed to Mako and Bolin. "And I'm pretty sure you know both my grandfathers." Sokka waved excitedly while Zuko did the minimal movement to indicate his position.

Aang looked at Iroh surprised. "I think we all need to have a heart to heart and really discuses who everyone is."

Iroh nodded. "Yes, I believe that is long over due. Lets go to the formal lounge and really sort everything." There was the sound of a thud. "And can someone check on Uncle Iroh? He just fainted."

Korra looked over towards were the sound came from. "That can't be good for a man his age."

Iroh shook his head. "No, no it can. Is he ok?"

Zuko helped Uncle Iroh sit up. "He's fine he might need some tea though."

Iroh chuckled. "Now I know where grandfather got his tea fixes everything mentality."

A/N Yeah so I know it's really long but I hate leaving people on a cliffhanger. Comment if you feel compelled.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long had a hell of a week with tests, projects, and other fun activities. So I hope you enjoy. Just some notes to help you figure out transistions.

When there is a flash back scenes will change with this symbol '.o.' and this symbol 'O.o.O' means your going back to the present or back to the flash back if you're in the present.

So enjoy I'll talk to you guys at the end :)

Chapter 22

Korra wrapped one of her arms around her as the sea breeze whipped by her. She had changed and so had Iroh but the wind still went through her like a hot knife through butter. They were going to meet back up with everyone else in the formal lounge after they had changed, but they needed to do this first. In her hands she held a small boat she had folded out of paper. She walked over to the railing and stood next to Iroh. "You sure you don't want to include the others?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, this is something too private even for them." Tying one end of a rope to the railing he leapt over the side of the boat and slowly propelled himself down.

Korra just leapt over the side and used air bending to slow her descent as she neared the water she froze a patch large enough and strong enough to hold the two. Iroh landed gracefully on the platform. "Did you bring the candle?" She asked.

Iroh pulled one from his pocket. "Yeah, right here." Taking the small boat he put the candle in the it's place lit it and set the boat in the water. It drifted away in the clam seas. The pair bowed their heads as Iroh spoke. "My this light guide you home, to the shores of your new nation across the sea. Be at peace my brothers for your vows are fulfilled. Oh sons of fire, children of the sun we praise you for your courage and weep for your sacrifice. Let this beacon lead your spirits to the next world and haunt this plane no longer. We will carry on in your stead so be not afraid to leave tasks undone for they will be tended to. I your brother will tend to them. Sleep brave man of sword and flame, you fight no more. I release you of blame." Iroh kneeled down trying to keep his voice steady. "I send this light to guide home, to the shores of a new nation across the sea. Be at peace beloved brothers your vows are fulfilled."

Korra kneeled down and touched the water causing a ripple. "I asked the spirits of the moon and sea watch over your resting place. May it lay undisturbed and undefiled. As Avatar I pardon thee, let your spirits be free to rest." She stood up and looked towards the north. "I ask the northern star to guild the lost home. Let your light oh, Northern Star, lead these lost souls to peace, to home." She bowed in respect. "Thank you."

She felt Iroh stand up and put an arm around her. "Let's get back to the others before they start looking."

Korra nodded and water bent them both back on to the deck of the ship. She put a hand on Iroh's arm. "Hey you ok?"

"I will be. I just never get used to doing those."

"Let's hope you never will." Korra kissed him on the cheek and tasted a tear. "Let's go in side there's nothing more we can do out here."

O.o.O

When Uncle Iroh came to, the first thing he saw was his nephew with concern in his eyes and a cup of tea in his hands. The old man took the cup gratefully. "Thank you nephew." He took a sip of tea and realized he had been moved to the formal lounge. For a moment he was confused as to what happened then his memory came back. He glared at Zuko. "Why did you not tell me you had two grandsons or that one had married the avatar? I am an old man such a shock is bad for my heart."

Zuko looked down. "Sorry Uncle, I should have told you."

The old man sighed. "It is ok. I am glad that everything is out in the open now."

Zuko looked over to the side. "Well…"

"Everything is out in the open right Zuko?"

"Well…I have three grandsons! Not two." He pointed to Bolin. "He's Mako's younger brother."

Bolin waved. "Hi! Great great…great? Grand uncle Iroh!"

Kattara tilted her head and looked at Zuko. "Are we really surrounded by you're family?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah…but some of them are you're family. Iroh is your grand nephew so…it's not just my family." He smiled.

Kattara crossed her arms. "Yeah, how inter connected are our lines now?"

"In some places well... there's no incest but it gets really close." Bolin said. "Hey I have an idea! Let me go get my book! It has the family tree Iroh and I worked on! Be right back!"

Zuko looked at Mako. "Is that the book he was going to show us earlier?"

Mako sighed. "Yeah, he calls in the book of shame. It's really just a photo album with well…. photos."

"He's not on that book again is he?" Korra asked walking into the room now changed into actual clothes and wearing a spare set of glasses. She didn't show any signs of the tears she had cried a few minutes before.

"Yeah, he is." Mako looked behind her. "Where's Iroh?"

"Coming, he was going to stop by the cook and see if there was any coffee or that coffee exists in this time period." She paused. "I hope he at least brings food when gets here."

Asami snorted. "Like he wouldn't. Face is Korra you got that boy trained."

Korra crossed her arms and pouted. "Do not." Asami raised an eyebrow. "I know the face you're making stop it. And like you totally haven't trained Mako."

"Hey standing right here!"

"I know I hear you! Not deaf."

Mako slumped. "Then stop acting like I'm not here." Korra shook her head while Asami giggled. Mako rolled his eyes. "Why do men put up with woman again?" He mumbled under his breath.

Uncle Iroh chuckled. "I would tell you but I think you already know." He looked at Korra and tilted his head. "My dear, I must ask you why you put on a new set of glasses? Are you that ashamed of your scars?"

For a moment Korra hadn't been aware someone had been talking to her. She hesitated. "Uh could you repeat the question? I didn't realize you were taking to me."

"I asked why you put on a new set of glasses. You should not feel ashamed about your scars they make us who we are."

Korra touched the side of her glasses. "Well you see I have them to protect my scars from the sun so they don't get irritated. It kind of just turned in to a force of habit to always wear a pair."

Uncle Iroh looked at Korra funny. "But it's night time. Don't those hinder your ability to see in the dim light?"

For a moment the whole room was silent as those who did know froze and those who didn't waited to hear her answer. Korra burst out laughing confusing those who didn't know even more. Korra was still laughing as Iroh walked into the room holding try containing two cups of coffee and a plate of pastries. He looked over at Korra. "Umm, Kor why are you laughing? And why does everyone else look like a bomb is about to go off?"

Korra composed herself. "Uncle Iroh just asked me if these glasses hindered my vision." She smirked and took off her glasses and waved her hand in front of her face. "I actually thought after every one saw my face it would be obvious."

Toph crossed her arms. "Well it's not obvious to me."

Korra paused. "Ok, Toph I can understand." She sighed. "Let's all sit down. We still need to get everyone up to speed on who and what the new team avatar is. And that includes why I wear these things."

O.o.O

The fire in the lounge burned brightly as everyone sat around it curled up in blankets and holding cups of hot tea or coffee in two cases. The air had been completely cleared as to who was who and what had happened on the empty ship.

Kattara set down her cup of tea. "I'm still shocked to think of four whole different bending races." She sighed heavily. "And to be able to do what you guys described? That's really scary."

Suki shook her head. "I can handled that, I just can't fathom that him" she pointed to Zuko. "and him." She pointed to Bolin. "Are related while Sokka's only related to him." She pointed at Iroh who was looking quite regal at the moment.

Mako snorted. "Oh don't let Iroh's well mannered behavior fool you. He's a lot goofier then you'd think. Though usually you see it when he's completely done dealing with your attitude or really tiered."

Bolin jumped to his feet. "Hey I have an idea! Why don't we tell them everything about our family!"

Iroh looked at his cousin. "And how do you intend to tell them everything?"_ With out beating the reader over the head with the same story they've already read._

"By recounting the Family Vacation in third person with some facts and incidents I couldn't possibly know!"

"Uhh, we really need to keep you off ships for a prolonged period of time." Iroh crossed his arms. "The forth wall just can't handled it."

Bolin smile dropped. "So you won't let me tell the story?"

Korra gestured to the middle of the room. "The floor is yours, go ahead. Tell the story. I've always wanted to know what happened during those first two weeks."

Bolin smiled again and tucking a large book under his arm walked to the middle of the room. "Ladies, Gentlemen, Mako and Aang…"

"Hey!"

"Not cool bro!"

"I present to you…

~ The Fire Nation Royal Family Vacation of Fun~

(Or it's really a miracle no one died or was committed)

(Part 1)

"Ok so first I think a little back ground is need for my tail. The battle for Republic City against the Red Lotus was only a mere month ago and the city is slowly putting itself together. The hero's of the city are healing and have just all gotten out of the hospital. The new president has an idea of how to reintroduce the formally believed dead avatar Korra back into the world by having her travel the world on the United Force's flagship the Leviathan! But even blind she must pass certain tests and have certain training so she can be cleared to on the ship and not just confined to her room. So she must go through a type of boot camp alone with out the help of her very protective boyfriend."

He pointed to Iroh. "The esteemed Dragon of the Night, Prince of the Fire Nation, General Iroh who coincidently really needs to spend about three weeks getting R & R. So what to do? Well enter in Fire Lord Zuko with an idea. Iroh needs rest and he needs to get to know his recently found grandsons and his recently reviled son-in-law! So have a guys-only family vacation in a remote house in the woods where family could truly bond and become strong! So for two weeks it would be all boys and then the girls would join up for one week before the General and Avatar leave on the President's mission." Bolin smiled. "And this is how my tale begins as me and my brother trek up an almost forgotten trail with our newly found grandfather and his son-in-law…

O.o.O

Mako adjusted his pack frowning. He looked over at Bolin who was smiling from ear to ear. "Why do we have to hike up to this place while we could just drive up?"

Zuko stopped and looked down at his grumpy grandson. _Yup, he's definitely my grandkid. _"Because it's a rite of passage to walk to this forgotten place for the first time. It is meant to humble you."

Bumi leaned against a tree breathing hard. "I-I already hiked this trail when I was young Sir. Why am I here?"

Zuko looked injured. "I'm old Bumi I could need help and as the husband of my dear daughter Honora you are the closet thing I have to a son to aid me in my last years."

Bumi frowned "This is revenge for secretly marring your daughter and not telling you or mother isn't it."

"You got it. Kattara made it very clear that you had to come on the hike too." He looked down at Bumi's belly. "And you could benefit from losing a few pounds too." Zuko readjusted his pack. "Now come along children just another half mile to go and we'll be there. Lets pick up the pace an old man is beating all of you."

O.o.O

Zuko looked at Bolin. "Wait what? I can't be like that when I'm old! I'm acting just like Uncle."

Mako shrugged. "That's how you act sorry."

Uncle Iroh smirked. "Dear nephew I am pleased to see I have impacted your life so much that your actions in old age are similar to mine."

"My son did what and didn't tell me?!"

Korra leaned over to Iroh. "Was that Aang or Kattara yelling?"

"Does it really matter?"

She shrugged. "Guess not."

Bolin glared at the group. "As I was saying…

O.o.O

Mako glared up at the old house. "I still don't understand why Iroh's not here to hike up this hill too. It's blatantly favoritism."

Bolin frowned. "I don't know bro, I don't think Grandfather is playing favorites."

"Oh yeah because right now while we slog up this hill, He's dosing in some coiffured car happy as a clam." Mako crossed his arms. "Blatant favoritism."

.O.

Meelo sighed after he asked his father for the seventh time if they were there yet.

"No. Meelo we are not. I will tell you when we are." Tenzin sighed and looked back at the figure fast asleep taking up the entirety of the back seat. "Meelo please stop bouncing around you'll wake Iroh."

The child sat down and pouted. "Why didn't we get to go on the hike with Uncle Bumi and the others."

"Now Meelo that is a rite of passage for those in the Fire Nation Royal family. We should feel honored that Fire Lord Zuko even invited us."

"Ok, but then why is he in the back seat and not with the rest of them?"  
>"Iroh made that hike already when he was younger and doesn't have to now. Also he is still very injured and can't make the trip."<p>

Meelo looked back. "He kind of looks like a pirate with his one eye covered in bandages like that."

Iroh smirked and opened one eye. "Arrr"

Tenzin smiled. "Oh good you're awake. I just passed the gates to this place a few minutes ago."

Iroh groaned as he sat up. "That's good, the old manor is a few miles from the gates but since we're driving it shouldn't take us much longer. Thanks for agreeing to come by the way, I know as councilmen you must be extremely busy at the current moment."

Tenzin sighed. "Yes, well Pema pretty much threatened me to come. Apparently, I was becoming too stressed out and besides it will give me a chance to have some really father son bonding time with Meelo."

"Well this is the place to do it. It's nice and remote while still having electricity and phone service. Just what the doctor ordered, literally." Iroh sighed. "I will be good to out in the fresh air, relax and be far far away from that hospital room and that nurse." He shuttered.

Tenzin shook his head. "I don't know how relaxing it's going to be here with Bumi, Bolin, and Meelo around General. I've had the pleasure of living with all of them at the same time. They can be quite a handful."

Iroh rolled his eyes. "I grew up with Commander Bumi as my mentor, commanding officer and close friend, I think I know how to handle him." He shrugged. "And Bolin doesn't seem that bad and Meelo…" He looked over at the smiling bald toddle. "Well he's got to sleep at some point right? Anyway I really don't plan on being that involved with this vacation. Sleeping and taking the pharmacy of pills the doctors got me on is all I anticipate to do for the next two weeks."

"We'll be up here for three weeks… do you intend on changing your activity level once the girls arrive." He raised his eyebrow in a suggestive manor.

Iroh snorted. "I wish, for the last week I'll be going off my medication so while I do want to spend time with Korra, I'll probably just be going through the hell that is withdrawal…so I don't think Korra's going to want to spend much time with me. Super fun vacation for me!" Iroh gave the air-bending master a clearly forced smile. "Yay!"

O.o.O

Mako smirked looking over at Iroh who was curled up next to Korra. "I forgot that during this vacation you were pretty much on drugs the entire time."

Iroh sighed. "Yeah, that's probably why you got away with so many pranks during that time too. I still owe you for all the times you swapped the orange juice for the milk."

Korra shhhed them both. "Hey this is the part of the story I don't know. So shush!"

O.o.O

Mako was still on his favoritism bend as the group reached the old royal manor. Built by Zuko's great grandfather it had been constructed as a palace for the Fire Nation Royal family if they ever decided to visit their colonies. Upon completion the manor was used for one night and then quickly forgotten. It was later rediscovered and refurbished and turned in to a secluded hide away for the Royal family. The Manor however still held on to it's haunted abandon quality regardless of the new paint and eradication of dust and spiders.

Mako looked over at the shiny black car that had just pulled in to the driveway. Zuko looked up and smiled. "Well it seems the rest of our group has joined us. Tenzin how was the drive?"

Tenzin got out of the car and did a bow of respect. "It was great Fire Lord. All the leaves changing color made the drive quite beautiful."  
>Zuko smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed drive and how did my beloved grandson behave on the trip?"<p>

Iroh was in the delicate process of getting out of the car with crutches and not falling on his face. "Ug, I'm a grown man Grandfather. I behaved just fine."

Tenzin shook his head amused. "He slept the whole way here."

Now steady on his crutched Iroh moved to grab his bag but Bumi grabbed it first. "I got this, just crutch on in the house. Don't worry about the baggage or anything." Bumi pointed to Bolin and Mako. "I've got two healthy, strong men to take care of the heavy lifting. Go in side and rest solder that's an order."

Iroh grumbled but did as his stepfather commanded. He passed Mako and Bolin the elder glairing daggers at him. Zuko who leaned over to Bumi did not miss the look Mako had given Iroh. "When you and Tenzin didn't get along what did your parents do?"

Bumi shrugged. "Well usually they would sit us down and ask the reason why we were at each other's throats. Didn't work."

Zuko nodded. "So what would you suggest?"

"Make them share the same room, dad would have me and Tenzin do that all the time to resolve our problems if just talking about them didn't work. Eventually they'll come to some form of common ground…or they kill each other. Either way it will get resolved."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Well…let's hope I'm not down a grandson at the end of this."

.o.

Iroh sighed. "Grandfather…am I being punished for something?" He looked at the room holding three queen sized bad. "Because it sure feels like I am."

Zuko shook his head. "I'm not trying to punish you. There are just a limited amount of rooms and I feel it is good for you to share." He patted Iroh's shoulder and smiled. "It will give you time to spend with your cousins and should you need anything in the night they're right there to help. No servants or maids to tend to your every whim up here."

Iroh grimaced. "Fine." He set the only small bag he was allowed to carry on the bed closest to the bathroom. "But I swear if they wake me up in the middle of the night I will beat them with my crutch."

Mako set his bag down on one of the beds. "Oh, don't worry, General. You won't even know we're here most of the time since unlike you we won't be. We get to go out and do fun activities with our grandfather while you impersonal a sloth-monkey."

Bolin sighed. "Could you two please play nice? We're family now. Families should get along and be happy."

Iroh smirked. "Oh, child you do not know the family you're a part of do you?"

Bolin smiled and pulled Iroh and Mako into a hug. "The best family this side of the nut house."

Zuko smirked. "Well I can't fault him there. Now once you're all unpacked meet down for dinner and we'll will discus the finer details of this vacation."

.o.

Bolin looked down at his bowl as he fanned his mouth. Mako snorted. "Soup a little hot? Told you to blow on it before eating it." Fire bender took a spoon full of the hot liquid blew on it. Bolin stared in silent horror as his brother took a sip and reacted as if someone had set his tongue on fire.

From the other end the table Iroh and Zuko were trying and failing to conceal their laughter. Bumi who had fallen victim years ago to the Fire Nation's love of spicy foods stood up to get the bothers a glass of milk. He set the glasses down by each of them. "Don't worry boys, Uncle Bumi's has the remedy. Drink this to put out the fire."

Mako practically chugged the milk down. "What is this? Liquid fire? Edible gasoline?"

Zuko smiled and shook his head. "It's komodo soup a very common dish from the Fire Nation. Your mother loved it when she was a girl."

Mako looked down at his soup. "This is nothing like the Komodo Soup I've had in Republic City."

Iroh smirked. "That watered down stuff? Not really anything like the stuff from the home land."

Mako pouted and pushed the bowl away. "I think I like the stuff from Republic City better."

The old Fire Lord nodded and stood up. "I will go see if there's more of the soup made for Tenzin and Meelo if that will be more appetizing to you two."

Bolin nodded gratefully. "Yes please… this is just a little too spicy for us right Mako?"

Mako looked over at Iroh who was eating his soup with out any hesitation or signs of discomfort. "You know I think I'll stick with this. If it's how real Komodo soup is in the Fire Nation then that's the soup I'm going to eat. Mom liked it."

Bumi and Iroh glanced over at each other worried. "You know you don't have to eat the soup if you don't like it or it's too hot." Iroh frowned as Mako took a big spoonful and then a gulp of milk. "You're going to make yourself sick."

Mako took another spoon full. "No I'm not. You're not my father General, don't tell me what's going to make me sick."

"Fine, don't listen to me. Make yourself sick. Just don't expect me to care when you feel like crap tonight."

"I don't expect you to."

Zuko frowned as he gave Bolin the new soup. "Please boys try to get along as Bolin pointed out you are family."

The two men just huffed and concentrated on their food. The rest of the dinner was rather tense between the two. After dinner Iroh was the first to turn in while predictably Mako was searching through the first aid kit for the Pepto-Bismol. Bolin laughed holding the bottle of pink liquid. "Don't say Iroh didn't warn you!"

Mako glared at his brother and grabbed the bottle. "I won't."

"Oh come on. I thought you two were past this after the battle for republic city. You saved his life."

"Look just because I don't want him dead doesn't mean I like him as a person. He still stole Korra from me."

Bolin crossed his arms. "You talking about the Korra you weren't dating at the time and had not been dating for a good amount of time? That Korra?"

"Yes!"

"Can we also note that you are now currently dating Asami and have been for six months which if my math is right is longer then he's been dating Korra? Dude just let it go. You have Asami, you love Asami. I'm saying this not for his benefit but for Korra's let it go and let her be happy with prince overly charming."

"You see it too? Huh?"

"Oh come on the guy clearly puts his best foot forward and rarely shows his true feelings. Par for the course of anyone born and raised in a royal family."

Mako stroked his chin. "Then maybe our goal for these two weeks is to loosen him up a bit. Let's see what he hides under that charming mask."

.o.

Out side in the fresh night air Zuko shared a cup of tea with the son's of his closest friends. "I know I'm not the only one seeing the friction between Iroh and Mako. Do either of you know why there's bad blood between them?"

Bumi and Tenzin both burst out laughing.

Zuko sighed. "I'm guessing their issues are not subtle or secret."

Bumi shook his head. "Nope. Not a secret since both princes have shared at some point tender feelings towards a particular blonde avatar and while yes the younger does have the beautiful Asami he is bitter that someone else took his place." He took a sip of tea. "And at the moment my dear step son doesn't really have the energy to respond to Mako's attitude but don't think that he's any better then Mako. He's just too exhausted and drugged to act like he normally would."

Zuko nodded. "So, probably best to not bring up that subject?"

Bumi nodded. "Possibly, the two have already gotten into a fist fight over it." He leaned back and looked up at the stars noting that the northern star looked a little bit dimmer then normal. "And they're not here for that. You want to reconnect with your lost grandchildren and he's here to get the rest he needs to recover. Keep the sleeping arrangements as they are for now but avoid the subject of Korra or girls and I don't see anything too bad happening."

O.o.O

Mako snorted looking at Bolin. "Too bad happening? May I remind you what actually happened on that vacation?"

Bolin rolled his eyes. "No, I remember what happened but they didn't know the chaos we two could reap and not cause bodily harm to our dear sweet cousin."

"I can't believe you two were actively out to get me on the first day."

"We just wanted to get to know the real you by driving you up the wall."

Aang looked over at Iroh. "Do you have some sort of knack for making enemies out of your allies?"

Iroh shrugged. "I'm starting to think so but Mako's dislike of me was logical which is why you're still topping my list. I'm still unsure what I did to piss you off." He gave the air bender a good-hearted smile before being elbowed in the ribs by Korra.

"Do I really need to tell you to shush again? I want to hear the story!"

."Ow…ok, I'll be quiet no need to be violent." Iroh kissed her on the temple.

O.o.O

Mako's stomach still felt bad even after drinking the pink liquid supposedly meant to help. He rolled over in his bed and was now watching his cousin toss and turn in his sleep. Iroh's face looked pained and suddenly the elder fire bender sat up in bed fully awake. Mako pretended to be asleep as Iroh grabbed his crutches and, as silently as a man on crutches could, left the room. Mako frowned. What could possibly be robbing prince charming of a restful night's sleep? Mako rolled over in his bed and pulled the covers closer. It didn't matter; if Iroh wanted to go for a midnight stroll it wasn't he job to stop him. Mako sighed and tried to fall asleep but the pain in his midsection kept him awake until the early hours of the morning. He was still awake when he heard Iroh climb back in to bed and soon the man's breathing was steady and slow. Mako looked over at the man now at peace and miraculously fell asleep himself.

.o.

The best way to describe Mako the next day was crabby. It wasn't like he meant to be completely difficult but he just had not gotten the needed amount of sleep to be civil. Even with his bad attitude he tried to make the best of it as Zuko took him and he brother out to show them some cool combat moves and tell them the history of the Fire Nation.

However, even with all the patience of his Uncle, Zuko eventually sent Mako back to the manor for a nap. Mako felt like he was being treated like a five year old but as he lay down to sleep for a few hours he was grateful.

Bolin was not ignored during those hours his older brother napped. He wasted away the hours by playing pi sho and asking all sorts of questions of the Fire Lord who in most cases was happy to answer.

"So, what was my mom like?"

Zuko sighed and smiled. "Ursa, was the calmer gentler of my girls. She also was a stickler for the rules unlike Honora."

Bolin smirked. "And now I know where Mako gets it. So was she nice?"

"She could be very sweet and friendly when she wanted to be and very reserved at other times. She and her sister often clashed unfortunately."

"Mako remembers mom better then I do since I was really little when they died but I remember a few things like her laughter and her humming me a lullaby." He moved a piece on the board. "So why'd she leave the Fire Nation?"

"She and Honora had a very very ugly fight around the time Iroh was two. That fight ended up causing a rift between not only my daughters but also between me any my little Ursa." The old Fire lord looked sad for a moment. "I always wished I could have found her and apologized for what happened and taken her back to the Fire Nation with her husband and you two of course so she could be safe." He sighed heavily. "I prey that you never have to feel the pain of losing your children." The tension held in the air for a moment before the old man broke it. "But that is the past and now I have been reunited with my two lost grandsons! These are happy times! Let's talk about the good. So do you have a girl in your life?"

Bolin smiled. "Actually I do! And she's not a psychopath like my last girlfriend!"

.o.

When Mako rejoined the two Bolin was rolling on the floor laughing while Zuko chuckled. "Yes, I guess now it seems hilarious but at the time all I could think about was the flaming sofa and how long I was going to ground him."

Mako titled his head. "What are you two talking about?"

Bolin gasped for air. "Oh, Grandpa was just telling me about the first time Iroh heard a horror radio play."

Mako was still confused. "How does listening to a radio show equate to a flaming sofa?"

Zuko looked down. "Apparently it was to ward off the giant snakes coming to eat his family. He also coated the floor in Jell-O to trip up said snakes, a poor guard broke his arm slipping on that stuff." He chuckle. "I don't think Iroh ever really stopped afraid of snakes actually."

Bolin saw a flash in his brother's eyes and a small smile on his lips. _Oh dear_. Mako looked around. "So where is the good prince?"

Zuko shrugged. "Last I saw him he was in the living room sleeping on the couch while Tenzin and Bumi played with Meelo."

Mako nodded. "Why don't we join them? It is a family vacation and they are family."

.o.

Zuko looked at the formally organized and orderly living room in shock as it had been turned into a battleground between two forts comprised pillows. He was about to ask who was against who when Meelo popped his head up and yelled. "Down with the parental tyranny! You will never take us alive!" He sent five grapes flying to the other fort. Zuko had to assume that they were the 'ammo' in this battle.

Tenzin sat up and sent grapes back across the room. "You say that now but you will submit! We have the high ground…Bumi! Stop eating the grapes! We need those!"

Bumi stood up and threw another barrage of grapes. "Surrender kids!"

"Never!" yelled Iroh and Meelo from their fort.

Zuko sighed and cleared his throat causing the chaos to stop. Iroh's head pop up from Meelo's fort. "Grandfather! I…we'll clean this up."

Zuko shook his head. "In due time. Now what teams should we join?"

Meelo stood up. "It's parents against kids so Mako and Bolin are on our team!"

Bumi stood up. "But now you out number us!"

Meelo stuck out his tongue. "Iroh can't aim with one eye so the teams are even!" He grabbed a grape and nailed his uncle in between the eyes. "Woo! Another point for us!"

The game was juvenile and silly but even Mako found some enjoyment in it. The battle ended when Iroh fell asleep and Bumi had eaten most of the grapes. However while the battle happened Zuko saw all three of his grandsons laughing and thoroughly enjoying themselves. It brought joy to his old heart to see his family members happy.

.o.

Mako crawled into his bed exhausted. They had been at the manor for three days now and he had just gotten back from a fun, but exhausting, canoeing trip on the river. His arms ached. How old really was Fire Lord Zuko anyway? How ever old he was he sure acted like a man decades younger. He looked over at his backpack and almost jumped when he saw the little green swam snake slither out of one of the pockets.

Mako sighed and picked the little green snake up. It was kind of cute and not poisonous. Mako thought about letting it out side, then he glanced over at Iroh's sleeping from, or he could take advantage of the situation. Quietly, he walked over to his cousin's sleeping form and placed the little snake on Iroh's bare chest then he stepped back to his bed and watched the fun unfold.

A/N a special thanks to Bill Cosby and his comedy routine about the "Chicken Heart" for the inspiration about the flaming sofa and Jell-o. I hoped you all enjoyed. Comment if you feel so compelled. See yah later! ~ C.C.


	24. Chapter 24

~Chapter 23~

~Family Vacation~

(Part 2)

Mako was holding his sides because he was laughing so hard. "Your face! Oh spirits! If I had a camera I would have treasured that photo forever!"

Iroh glared at him. "I still don't find in that funny. It was a snake, a rope with a mind." He grimaced. "How are you not creeped out by them?"

Korra patted Iroh on the head. "It's ok, there are no snakes here."

Mako smirked. "Or are there?" he threw a piece of rope that had been soaked in water at the couple and watched the chaos erupt. "See that's the face!"

Korra threw the 'snake' now frozen back at Mako. "You're really working hard to get back on top of the Ass hole list aren't you?"

Mako chuckled. "Calm down princess it's just a joke. No malice meant, just fun." He looked over at Asami who was shaking her head. "Oh come on. It's just harmless fun."

Korra shook her head. "Mako, your almost 25 please try to act like an adult."

Mako rolled his eyes. "This coming from the queen of maturity."

Korra stuck out her tongue out at Mako who returned the response. Korra sent a gust of wind at Mako's face messing up his hair. She frowned and flipped Mako off with a smile. He returned the gesture.

Asami rolled her eyes and looked over at Iroh. "Gee I wonder why their relationship didn't last."

Iroh chuckled and wrapped an arm around Korra's shoulders. "It's a mystery."

Bolin shook his head. "Hey! You two! Stop acting like children your setting a bad example." He paused. "Actually for exes your doing great…but be quiet at let me tell the story" He looked over at the speechless teens. "Don't act like them." He instructed in a forced whisper…

O.o.O

Bumi and Tenzin heard the less then manly scream, a sound of a crash and ran into the room. Mako was laughing, Bolin was trying to figure out what was going on and Iroh was tangled up in his sheets and half fallen out of his bed. The little green snake was quickly slithering out of the room. Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose while Bumi helped Iroh back in to his bed.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" The air bender asked.

Mako picked up the green snake. "This little cutie tried to take a nap on the general. Guess the general didn't like his sleeping companion."

Iroh rubbed his rib cage and glared over at the snake. "Not one bit." He groaned. "Ow."

Bumi looked at Iroh concerned. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, fine just moved too fast." He kept rubbing his rib cage. "Mmm, didn't re-break one of my ribs so I'm good." He lied back down and sighed. "Can we just get the snake out of here and let me go back to sleep?"

Bumi took the snake from Mako. "Sure…I'll take Mr. Hiss here out side. Sleep well boys."

Tenzin shook his head. "Sleep well you three. I hope to see you in the morning."

.o.

Iroh hissed in pain as he pulled the bandages off his face. It was morning and he sitting on the bathroom counter, his left leg resting straight out in front of him on the cold marble. He had already changed the bandages around his arm and torso and had moved to his least favorite part of the process. He grimaced looking at his face in the mirror. The left side of his face was still purple and slightly swollen. Taking some medical alcohol and wiped off the injured side of his face.

"It's a good thing Korra's blind." Came a small voice behind him.

Iroh jumped a little and turned to see Meelo standing in the bathroom door holding a blue spirit. "Oh, Meelo you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." He turned back to the mirror and cringing cleaned off the wound and surrounding aria.

"Is your face going to stay like that?"  
>Iroh sighed. "I hope not."<p>

"Could Korra heal it? Oh could Aunt Kya heal it?"

"If they were here, maybe." Iroh put on the special anti-infection cream and started to reapply the gauze.

"If your face stays that way will Korra break up with you?"

Iroh let out a heave sigh. "I doubt it. I don't think she's that-"  
>"She's broken both Mako and Bolin's hearts. So you'll probably be next."<p>

Iroh looked down at the child. "Mako told you to tell me that didn't he?"

"He paid me ten yuin!" Meelo held up the coin. "But seriously she's been on at least one date with each of them."

"I know. She told me." He looked down at the boy. "So…what/who are you holding?"

Meelo smiled and held up the blue rabbit spirit. "It's your brother!"

Iroh just stared at the two not really knowing what to do with that information. "Ok…"

Meelo put the bunny-thing on counter by Iroh's leg. "Here, Bumju can help you with your bandages. I'm going to head down to breakfast, Daddy's making pancakes!"

Iroh watched as the little boy left the room. He looked down at Bumju. "So can you hand me that medical tape?" The little spirit handed him the roll of white tape.

.o.

Mako was on the phone smiling like an idiot when Iroh crutched in Bumju resting on his shoulder. Iroh glanced over at Mako before catching sight of Bumi eating a pile of pancakes covered in so much syrup it might be a health risk. Bumi waved at him and signaled Iroh to sit down next to him. Iroh sat down and looked Bumi right in the eye.

"Is there a blue bunny-spirit on my shoulder that Meelo claimed to be my brother or do I need to reread the side effects of my pain medication?" 

Mako looked over as the two military men started a conversation he really didn't care about. Rolling his eye he turned his attention back to his phone call. "Yeah I know it's only been about three days but I just wanted to hear your voice and see how you were doing?"

- I'm doing fine Mako- came Asami's voice from the speaker. –How are you doing? Are you getting along with everyone?-

Mako bit his lip. "Mostly…Fire Lord Zuko's a pretty cool Grandfather."

-You and Iroh playing nice?-

"No one's dead or gravely injured."

-Mako play nice, please for me?-

"I'll try, Asami. You're going to come up here with Korra right?"

-Yes, I'm coming up.-

"Good I'm already starting to miss you."

Asami laughed. –Sure lover boy, I'll see you in less then two weeks but I've got to go work and all that fun stuff. See you in to weeks Mako!-

Mako smiled. "See you then. Asami, miss you."

He hung up the phone to see his brother making kissy faces at him. "Oh, like you weren't going to call Opel once I got off."

Bolin slid by his brother and grabbed the phone. "Oh I was, still can mock you bro. Since I actually saw your face and know what's going on behind those pointy eye brows." He clutched the phone to his chest and in an exaggerated voice. "Oh Asami I miss you so much! I just can't wait for you to get here. Because baby just the sound of your voice sets fire to my loins. I can imagine your lips-" Bolin probably would have said more but he happened to look over at the other people in the room aside from his brother.

They were all looking at him in stunned silence mouths gaping open except Meelo. Meelo turned to his father whose face was probably the most contorted. "Daddy why is Asami setting Mako's paints on fire?"

"Ummm I'll explain it when you're older. Hey why don't we see if there's any whipped cream to put on those pancakes!"

"Yeah!" The young air bender leapt from the bench and ran into the kitchen fallowed by his father.

The room fell into awkward silence for a moment until Zuko spoke up. "Well…that might just top a particular dance lesson I witnessed."

Bumi looked over at him. "How can a dance lesson come close to 'setting fire to my loins'?"

Zuko smirked. "As your step son to explain the different types of tango."

Iroh practically choked on his orange juice. "Grandfather!"

"What? I bet you would agree that…no, that dance lesson was far worse then this."

Iroh pouted. "You're making it sound worse then it was."

Bumi looked over at Zuko. "Was it actually about dancing the tango? The actual dance?"  
>Zuko nodded. "Oh yes my dear eldest grandson was teaching Korra how to dance the tango. Presumably to help her with regaining her bending forms and general moving."<p>

Iroh crossed his arms. "I still stand by that, her ability to move greatly improved."

Zuko chuckled. "You keep that defense up son, I'm sure one day I will actually believe that teaching Korra how to tango that day was purely physical therapy related and that you two ended in a lip lock was completely accidental."

Iroh glared at his grandfather. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

Bumi chuckled. "Bone headed loyalty to one story. You're definitely Karrem's kid…but let's get back on to the topic a hand. You two!" He pointed at Bolin and Mako. "Watch it there is still a little one running around here. Don't corrupt his little mind. Ok, so today's planned activities are, according to Mr. No-you-may-not-call-me-dad, a short hike, small history lesion about the sun warriors, we get to learn how to make tea that is not hot leaf juice (Iroh snorted and tried to cover his smile), and the most fun anyone will ever have learning proper Fire Nation Royal family etiquette." Bumi's voice conveyed that the last activity would not be in any way the most fun anyone would have.

Bolin pouted. "We have to learn Fire Nation Royal etiquette? Really? Why?"

Zuko stroked his beard. "Yes, really, because dear grandson you are a prince of the Fire Nation and you and your brother need to learn the costumes that will be expected of you when you finally do visit the Fire Nation. It is important that members of the royal family convey themselves in a polite, refined, genteel manor."

Mako crossed his arms. "We know how to be polite."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Well if you two are capable of that, I haven't seen it. Now finish your breakfast and Bolin actually make that phone call if you intend to." The old man stood up and looked at the snickering Iroh. "You can join us for tea making and etiquette class too child."

Iroh gulped and grabbed Bumju off Bumi's shoulder. "But I need to spend time with my brother."

Zuko frowned and patted Iroh on the head. "You need to take a nap and watch the medication there." Zuko was shaking his head as he left the room.

Iroh looked over at Mako and Bolin. "What? I'd rather go through boot camp again then another lecture on the proper fire nation way of addressing people."

.o.

Mako shifted uncomfortably. "Question: when Korra was on Ember Island getting better did you ever tie her shoulders to a chair with ornate scarves?"

Zuko put his glass down. "No, because she already had good posture and conducted her self like a lady. She was also on Ember Island to recover not to learn how to act in high society and she's not apart of the Royal family."

Bumi snorted. "Yet…and for the record didn't everyone think she was apart of the royal family while she was there?"

Zuko shot Bumi a dirty look. "They might have but as I was saying, she was not there to learn how to be a princess while you three are."

Bolin tilted his head. "We're learning how to be princesses? I thought we were princes and I'm not sure what Bumi is. Isn't he like Fire Man or something?"

Zuko groaned. "I'm trying to teach you how to be princes and not embarrass yourselves." He looked over at Bumi. "and I'm not sure why even try with you or what your rank is."

Bumi looked up at Zuko. "Oh come on, you have to admit any state dinner I was at was a lot more fun and look what I can do now!" He made two grapes spin in midair doing to face.

Zuko sighed. "Just try to eat with good posture. I'll be back in a few minutes. I need a cup of tea."

As he walked he passed Iroh, Tenzin and Meelo who were playing some form of board game. Memories of years past flashed across the old man's eyes. For a moment he was back on Ember Island a younger man playing with his two daughters their laughter echoing through the halls. Those were the times he remembered best. Taking a deep breath he walked back in to the room and untied his family members.

"Lessons done for the day. I'll let Honora teach you three barbarians how to act in polite society. Let's go in and play some board games and have fun."

Bolin and Mako raced out of the room while Bumi stayed behind. The commander put his hand on the old Fire Lord's shoulder. " You ok sir?"  
>Zuko nodded. "I am, I just realized I would rather have them remember this trip as fun and me as fun." He looked Bumi right in the eye. "I can't deny that I'm old and what limited time I have left I want to make it count…Don't look at me like that there are still a few good years left an I intend to have at least one great grandchild before joining your father and uncle."<p>

Bumi nodded. "You know mom believes that she'll have three great grandchildren before she passes."

Zuko nodded. "Yes, I believe she said something about that. I would be wary of that Air Bender boy if I was Tenzin."

Bumi smacked Zuko on the back. "Care to give him a few pointers on how to watch over a daughter?"

Zuko shook his head. "There is a 6'3" tall example of how I failed at that part of parenting. Now let's go in and have some fun before we're both senile."

O.o.O

Uncle Iroh put cup down. "What is this 6'3" example of my nephew's failure to parent?"

Iroh cringed. "I'm 6'3" and mother was never married to my father."

Mako chuckled. "So he really is a bastard."

Uncle Iroh looked over at Zuko. "Dear Nephew why did you allow this to happen?"

"Me?" Zuko pointed at Sokka. "What about him? He's Karrem's father he should have taught his son how to act around a lady."

Sokka crossed his arms. "Well Iroh exists so I think I taught my son great. And get off your high horse I know you and Mie have, what's the term you guys' use in the Fire Nation? Made the dragon with four wings."

Korra could help but start to giggle. "That term's that old?"

Iroh smirked. "Apparently."

Korra bit her lip trying to stop laughing. "Is there a sign out side the Fire Nation that reads: Welcome to the Fire Nation our royal family is easier then instant noodles?"

Iroh chucked. "If not there should be. I'll put that on my list of things to do when Fire Lord."

Uncle Iroh shook his head. "There is an old saying, those in glass houses should not throw rocks."

Mako nodded. "Yeah, but they actually made to their wedding night unlike everybody else so they win this round and can throw rocks."  
>Suki snorted. "How'd you swing that?"<br>"You know short engagement, military style self control, unmitigated fear of my now father-in-law."

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, Tonraqu can be scary. Now if you're done chatting about how easy Zuko's family is, I want to tell the story."

O.o.O

"…it was Professor Plumb in the kitchen with the dragon statue." Mako smiled broadly as he confirmed his hunch. "Yes! Five wins no losses! I am the man!"

Iroh put his cards down. "Good job detective."

Bolin sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't play Clue any more."

Meelo yawned and rested his head on Tenzin's lap. Tenzin looked down and smiled. "I think it's time for this little guy to get to bed. I'll be back down in a bit."

Zuko nodded. "We shall eagerly await your return. Please bring down a new game please."

"Will do."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, they had been at the manor now for a whole week and so far there had not been a board game Mako had not won. He had even won Risk the game no one ever one. Mako smirked as he packed up the pieces and put them away.

"If you can find a game of chance!" Mako yelled after Tenzin. "These guys need all the help they can get."

"Way to win with honor bro." Bolin looked over at Iroh. "Hey cuz you ok? You look kind of down."

Iroh tried to make his expression blank. "Nothing, I'm good."

Zuko looked at Iroh with concern. "Iroh you have been more reserved these past few nights. What is bothering you?"

Iroh shifted. "I just miss Korra, I haven't spoken to her for awhile now and I miss talking to her."

Bolin snorted. "Oh looks like someone's love sick!"

Mako rolled his eyes. "Looks like? The guy talks in his sleep Bo, I fear it's a confirmed case. Probably fatal."

"Ha. Ha. Guys very funny." Iroh glared at the brothers. "I'm not love sick I just miss her that's all. You two can talk to your girlfriends any time and you do. I don't think there's been a day one of you hasn't called them." Iroh crossed his arms. "Korra's in basic no out side communication, I can't call her even though I really want to."

Mako patted Iroh on the head. "Poor little prince can't talk to his girlfriend such a life."

Zuko knocked Mako in the back of the head. "Be nice you do get to talk to Asami everyday."

Mako was about to reply when the phone rang. Iroh stood up. "I'll get it. I'm expecting a call from Lee-Hu he's in charge of Korra's special training and promised to give me a call about her progress."

He ignored the faces that Mako and Bolin were making and picked up the phone. "Hello? General Iroh speaking may I ask who's calling?"

-Take a guess handsom.-

"Korra?!" He smiled from ear to ear.

-Got it in one love.-

"I can't. I thought…how are you? How's the training going?"

-Trainings good got done with basic which is why I can talk to you and the next week I'm learning as much as I can about the ship and her crew. And I'm good, it's a little lonely here with out you. How are you doing? Healing up ok?-

"Healing coming along as expected and I'm doing great better now that can talk to you for a bit."

Korra giggled. –Watch it there prince-y someone might actually find out you have a heart.-

"I'm guessing you've heard stories."

-Yeah, Lee-hu told me all sorts of things about you both good and bad, oh Dragon of the night. Oh I also learned a fun song!-

"Do I want to know what song that is?"

-You'll just have to wait until I meet up with you in a week. Hey I'm getting tapped on the shoulder, I've got to go. I'll try to give you a call tomorrow. Love you Iroh talk to you later.-

"Love you, talk to you later. Be safe Korra don't hurt too many over there."

-I'll try not too. I mean it Iroh, I love you and miss you.-

"I love and miss you too. Bye."

-Bye-

Iroh hung up the phone and saw everyone staring at him. "What?"

Mako leaned over to Bolin. "Yup, definitely fatal. Hope it's not contagious."

A/N hope you enjoyed this installment. I'll see you later and as always comment if you feel so compelled. :)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

(Family Vacation part 3)

Korra put the phone back on it's holder still smiling. Spirits was it good to hear his voice again. She turned to the solider on her left. "Thanks for escorting me to the phone. I was really missing Iroh."

She felt a hand pat her back. "No worries, Princess."

Korra frowned. "I hate that nick name."  
>The man laughed. "Sorry but I think you're going to be stuck with it. Every one on the base refers to you by that name."<p>

Korra sighed. "Is it because I look like Princess Yue from the story books? Or because I'm dating Iroh?"  
>"No…it's because you freak out anytime you're covered in something whether it be mud, food…really anything."<p>

"Oh. That's why. I guess pointing out that I've been covered in blood and maybe person won't let me lose the name will it?"  
>"No, you will always be fondly referred to as Princess in the Forces. Now let me escort you back to your barracks. I would have to answer to more then one angry General if I let you wander the base lost."<p>

Korra chuckled. "Thanks. I'm still learning the lay out of this place."

.o.

Iroh couldn't fall asleep…again. It didn't make sense, during the day he could nap of hours or not sleep at all and still he found actually sleeping at night impossible and when he did sleep it he had nightmares. Iroh sighed he did not want to suffer like his father and Korra had. He knew it was not uncommon to have nightmares after a trauma and yes being blown up and dying qualified as a trauma. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Almost upon reflex his hand reached out to find only air. Iroh took a deep breath a let it out slowly. More then once he had found himself reaching out for someone who wasn't there. He glared at the empty space on the bed. _It's not supposed to be empty Korra should be there_. Iroh shook his head. This was foolish and he knew it. They hadn't even been an official couple for more two months and yet he felt like his bed was empty with out her.

Sitting up, Iroh noted that both his cousins were sleeping soundly. They slept like rocks most nights. He'd never admit it but at that moment he was jealous of them. Grabbing his crutches, Iroh once again went for a walk through the unlit hallways of the manor. He found a balcony that in one spot he could see the lights of Republic City. Sitting on the thick stone railing he looked at the distant glow of the city. He wondered what Korra was doing at the moment. Probably sleeping. Maybe dreaming. Possibly about him?

He groaned and rested his head in his hands. "What's wrong with me?"

"Other then you're up at 2a.m.?" Iroh looked up and saw the spectral form of Karrem. The spirit smiled and leaned against the railing. "You're not sleeping son and you need to. You're body has to heal and grow strong again."

"I know, I just can't sleep most nights and I really haven't been able to since that fight. It's like a fires been lite within me and I can't put it out."

"Is that all? Because I know you slept better in the hospital then here. I don't really have much to do besides watch over you."

"Creepy." Iroh shook his head. "No, that's not all. Don't laugh or take this the wrong way but I feel lonely sleeping by myself in that bed. I miss having Korra constantly around so bad it actually hurts and at night that ache just gets worse."

Karrem put a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "Why would I laugh at that?" His face was sincere "I watched over you as you grew up. You were such a lonely child, around adults most of the time, your mother, stepdad, and grandfather playing with you when they could but they were busy. You were never really around children your age because of-"

"Because everybody knew but me that I was a bastard and they didn't want that to mix with their own off spring. Don't sugar coat it. I may have not understood it at the time but I grew up not expecting anyone to be close to me or needing anyone close."

Karrem nodded sadly. "Yes, that did play a part I regret to admit. You grew up learning how to be alone and thriving in such conditions. To everyone you were always friendly, polite, and loyal but affectionate? Not really your forte. You cringed when non-family members hugged you. Now that I think about it, sleeping at night really wasn't one of your strong suit either. What was it they call you in the Forces? Dragon of the Night?"

Iroh smirked. "It's just a nick name I got after a few missions."  
>"You earned that name by your superior night fighting, ability to stay alert at night, and almost innate celestial navigation skills. You should view that name as a title of honor. Admiral Zehell doesn't give out such a title lightly."<p>

"Sokka taught me celestial navigation when I was little, I've just had a lot of practice with it and the rest." Iroh shrugged. "So I'm a night owl and it paid off on a few mission, it's not that weird."

"It is for a fire bender."

"A fire bender whose father is water tribe the children of the moon?" He gestured to the bright orb in the sky.

"You can't claim all your oddities on me." The spirit shook his head. "Either way that's not why I came to talk to you. So you feel lonely without Korra even though you are surrounded by family? The few people you actually let be close?"

"No…yes…I don't know… during the day I don't feel that lonely and then I'll hear a sound or smell something and it will remind me of Korra…and I'm suddenly only able to think of her…and miss her. What do I do? I have never felt like this before in my entire existence!"

Karrem shook his head. "Calm down, its just love, being in love and feeling the way you do is not a bad thing or something to freak out about. Just because you've never felt anything more then platonic love for another person doesn't mean you're broken." Iroh glanced down at his leg and back at Karrem. The spirit rolled his eyes. "Well you're your feelings for Korra didn't break you a fiery blast did, but we're not talking about that. So what makes Korra different from any other person you've ever met that makes you feel like this? And don't say because she's the avatar because that won't fly you met the other one."

"You already know why don't you?"

"I do, yes, but I'm not the one that needs to figure this out. So what makes Korra different, just start naming things and you eventually come to the right answer."

"Well, I've never met anyone with her hair…that's not even close is it?"

"Correct, you're not even close. Try again. Hint it's not physical. Beautiful women have practically thrown themselves at you. In one case it was literal."

"Hmm, she's not the first person to need me. I have ships of people relaying on me." He sat pondering for a moment deep in thought when he saw a mask hanging from the wall just inside the manor. "It is because she's the only living person I don't wear a mask for?" he looked down at his hands trying to recall the months on Ember Island. "I was just myself around her."

Karrem crossed his arms. "and?"  
>"And? And what?"<p>

"And what happened when you didn't play the role of the general, prince, or solider. What happened when you were just you?"

"She still wanted me around hell she liked me. I told her everything about me even the men I killed and she still wanted me to be around. I broke down crying in her room and instead of calling me weak or telling me that my problems were nothing, she comforted me and kissed me. I have never been so honest with another living person ever."

"And she was honest with you, wasn't she?"  
>"Yeah, she was."<p>

"Another thing that in your life is rare. You could tell her anything and she would still love you, and trust me she does love you. I have Yue's word on that. Reversely she could tell you anything and you would still love her. That is something extremely rare in our world and yet you and she have that bond and now you wonder why when you try to sleep and she's not there you're bothered? How many nights on Ember Island did you actually sleep in your bed alone?"

Iroh thought a moment. "Not many. Maybe twelve?"

"Twelve nights in four months. Hmm, I'm going to say it's become more then just a habit to not sleep alone. Look, you and Korra might only be officially a couple for a few months but you two have been constant companions for over five. You miss her and feel lonely because you are. There's something in you that's telling you that something is not right. She's not lying right beside you and that makes you uncomfortable because if she's not there she could be in danger. That's why you're not sleeping at night Iroh. You don't have shell shock, it just a little bit of love sickness."

"So how do I fix it?"

Karrem shrugged. "Hug a pillow? Tell yourself that in a week she'll be back in your arms? I don't know. The fact is you're love sick and most likely you're going to die love sick. Hopefully of old age, but I don't think these feelings are going to get significantly better in the foreseeable future."

Iroh sighed. "Well dad, that's wasn't exactly helpful for my insomnia but I did learn some things." He looked at the spirit and smiled. "Thanks."  
>Karrem smiled back. "You're welcome my son. Now go get back to bed before my greatest rival comes looking for you."<br>Iroh chuckled. "So the rivalry does live on?"

"Oh once your mother crosses over she will be mine!" he threw his arms up comically. "You hear that Bumi! Enjoy her now! I'll win her back in the end!"

Iroh couldn't help but smile. "Ok… I do not want to be there when all three of you get together." He grabbed his crutches and moved to go back to his room. "Now I know where I get my possessiveness from."  
>"That would be your mother."<br>"Yeah uhuh, sure, bye dad nice talking with you." He looked back as the apparition waved and faded away. Still smiling a bit he crutched back in to his room where as before the three others were fast asleep. Setting his crutches against the wall in their usual place Iroh climbed into bed and grabbed one of the unused pillows and held it close. "It's just one more week." He whispered under his breath. "Just seven days and she'll be here." He didn't find the words too calming but his eyelids drooped and he drifted to sleep.

.o.

Bolin laughed devilishly as after having literally gone through every board game in the house the group was now subject to girls' sleepover games like truth or dear and Bolin had just gotten his turn to ask the question. Zuko looked over at his over two grandsons's and mouthed his apology. They mouthed 'you owe us' back. Meelo had thankfully already gone to bed before the game spiraled into the madness. Mako grimaced as he took another gulp of the bottle of beer Bumi had dared him to drink. Being of age Mako wasn't a stranger to beer but what ever this stuff was, was vial.

Bolin rubbed his hands together. "Who should I chose?" He looked over at Iroh who for the most part had been relatively ignored by the group. "Iroh truth or dare?"  
>Iroh knowing that one choice could lead to serious injury on his part chose the other option. "Truth."<p>

Bolin was thoughtful for a moment. "What did you and Korra do on your first date?"

Iroh paused for a moment. "Does having lunch together at the hospital cafeteria count as a date?"

"Were you two in hospital gowns?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Then nothing because we haven't actually been on a real date." Iroh actually marveled at the fact that though he and she had spent hours together they had not actually been on a date. They had had picnics but those were always on the grounds of summer home so those really didn't count either.

Bolin looked shocked. "You mean you and her haven't gone out once?"

"When? She never left the grounds of the summer home on Ember Island and I literally went from the hospital to here. Unless you count the less then romantic hours walking to the police out post and hanging out there for a few hours before the fight a date, haven't gone on one."

Mako looked at the fire. "That's kind of sad cousin. Didn't you two ever leave the grounds?"

"Not once, her safety and recovery were top priority not having a night out on the town. She wasn't ready for that kind stress."

Bolin stood up. "Well we need to fix that. I mean you two can't just leave republic city for who knows how long with out going on a first date. That's crazy!"

Zuko nodded. "Even I have to admit it's a little sad Iroh that you haven't actually been on a date with miss Korra."

Iroh sighed. "Ok fine, but when? I don't exactly have a lot of free time and all next week I'm going off my medication I'm not going to be the best person to take out on night on the town."

"Well why don't you go this Saturday?" Bumi offered. "The girls are already planning on coming up that day and you have a doctor's appointment to get that cast off and the final ok to go off your meds. Sounds like a perfect time for a date."

Iroh crossed his arms. "Fine, Korra should call tomorrow I'll run it by her then."

Bolin jumped a little in his seat. "Oh! Oh! Can I go down too? You know have a date with Opal? And Mako you can go out with Asami!"

Iroh looked at Bolin and shook his head. "What is this? Some strange summer camp date night?"

Zuko laughed. "I might be, but I think I would be good for all of you to get out have a fun night…let me have a night of peace and quite."

Iroh frowned. "You just want a day free of grandchildren don't you?"

"I would just like one day free of bickering, complaining, and pranks." He looked over at the cartoonist black mustache currently drawn on Bolin. "And if that means I'm shipping you three down to the city then so be it. I love you all but I need some peace and quite for a little bit." At that moment Mako finally finished the beer and belched loud enough to startle birds. "A lot bit." Zuko corrected.

o.O.o

Aang laughed and gently elbowed Zuko in the ribs. "Getting a little old and tiered Fire Lord?"

"Being the last male member of the team alive," He smirked "I think I'm entitled to act a little old and tiered." He looked over at the other team. "and you three seem to be…quite exhausting. Especially you two." He looked directly at Mako and Bolin.

Iroh chuckled. "And we haven't even gotten to part where the got really annoying."

Bolin looked at Iroh in mock shock. "Us? Annoying? Clearly your memories of the family tripe have been corrupted by all the meds you were on. Mako and I would never dream of annoying our favorite cousin."

Iroh remained deadpan. "I've met your other cousins, it's not hard to be favorite. And for the record my memories of the trip are quite lucid even if I was talking to ghost/hallucination they may have been caused by sleep deprivation. I still know that the three days between truth or dare and Saturday night you two picked up your game. Not sure why."  
>Mako snickered. "Uh I think we realized that once the girls join up with us we wouldn't get away with anything and you were about to leave so maybe we did and we had to get back at you for that one prank." He looked over at the other team. "Oh those three days were a lot of fun…even if Grandfather doesn't believed we're actually friend-ish…sibling like thing now."<p>

Kattara tilted her head. "What's a friend-ish…sibling like thing?"

Bolin sighed. "It means we act like Iroh's younger brothers that like to annoy him most of the time but can actually be friends too."

"So you act like his younger like his younger brothers?" Kattara asked.

"If they were five-years-old." Iroh commented.

"Hey, it's more like ten-years-old, our ability to annoy is much more advanced then a five year old." Bolin crossed his arms proudly.

"That doesn't make it better."

Bolin rolled his eyes. "Well as fun at this conversation is, can I get through date night before being interrupted again?"

Aang smiled. "I can't make any promises but I will try." He looked around him. "We will try."

Bolin sighed. "Ok, now back to the story…

o.O.o

The next morning Iroh woke up and found that his head felt extra heavy. Sitting up he found that someone had glued his pillow to the bandaged side of his face. He groaned and pulled the pillow and bandages off his face. Stepping out of bed he found that his slipper had been filled with pudding. Iroh took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked over to the empty beds as he grabbed his crutches. "You two are so lucky you're not here."

He let out a yell when he saw his reflection and that he looked like that he had been the first one to pass out at a frat party. "Ahhh…and I took a shower last night." He looked down at his marker-covered chest. "I hope this is not permanent ink."

The good news was that yes the ink washed off the bad news there was no hot water to use. Still a bit chilly but ink free Iroh crutched down stairs and found Bumi and Tenzin playing a nice quiet game of Pi Sho. The two looked up as he entered the room.

"And how is the crown prince doing today?" Tenzin asked brightly.

"I'm ok. Where's Meelo?"

"Out with the rest of them. Fire Lord Zuko took them on an all day hike through the woods. They should be back before sun down."

Iroh smiled. "Good, now can I ask you two to help me with something completely immature and excessive?"

Bumi smirked. "Sure."

Tenzin looked less confident. "What do you have in mind Iroh."

Iroh smiled. "Just a prank I learned in the United Forces."

.o.

Mako and Bolin were still laughing to themselves imagining the look on Iroh's face when he saw they had covered him is various phrases and insults as they neared the manor. Zuko looked at them and shook his head. "I know you may find picking on your cousin fun but remember even a wise dragon can strike out at flea if the flea becomes too bothersome."

Bolin paused "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means don't piss off your cousin, he will get even." The old man paused and chuckled. "Or perhaps he already has."

The two brothers looked at each other then gasped as they saw their beds sitting up on top of the roof. Their boxers had been attached to a clothesline and draped around the roof like a banner. Flying over everything was a United Forces flag. Iroh was standing on a balcony smiling, seeing the brother's faces he gave a two fingered salute and crutched back into the house.

Mako looked at his bed unable to think of words for a moment. "How did he get all that stuff on the roof?"

"Better question how are we going to get it down?" Bolin looked over at Zuko. "Hey grandfather can we barrow Druk to get our beds off the roof?"

"You could but…Druk is in the Fire Nation and would take longer to bring here then getting the beds off the roofs yourselves."

Bolin sighed. "I thought you say something like that."

.o.

Mako paced in front of Bolin his fingers drumming against each other like some from of super villain. "Ok brother, tomorrow we reunite with the girls and will have to cease all good hearted gags so I propose that tonight we execute plan X!"

Bolin pouted. "Plan X? Really? That seems kind of mean, he is going on a date with Korra tomorrow shaving his head seems a bit extreme."

"That was plan S, Bo."

"Oh yeah, but really plan X? What if he wakes up? Or…"

"Or what? Come tomorrow he'll be preoccupied with Korra and." He shuttered a bit. "Their date and after that it's the lovely world or withdrawal for the good general."

"But won't Korra get back at us? I mean she did take out an entire ward of a hospital that time."  
>"Yeah but that's when the Nurse told her that Iroh was going to die and she couldn't be with him which probably wasn't the best way to phrase it. We're not going to murder or injure him just embarrass him." Mako held up a bag. "Come on, this is just good hearted fun and you know you want to."<p>

Bolin looked at the bag and smiled. "Ok! But only because I've always really wanted to do plan X!"

A/N hope you all enjoy, comment if you feel compelled. :) see you later!


	26. Chapter 26

~Chapter Break~

~Family Vacation part 3~

Zuko eyed Mako and Bolin suspiciously as the brothers seemed more then just a little giggly at the breakfast table. Finally he put his cup down and sighed. "Do I want to know what you did to your cousin now?"

Mako blinked. "What makes you think we've done something?"  
>Zuko leaned against his knuckles. "Call it a hunch. So I ask again what did you two do?"<p>

Mako snickered. "Nothing that Korra will notice. So what are you going to do with the three of us gone for the day?"

"There's actually going to be four going down to the city." Tenzin corrected sitting down. "I'll be going too, we need groceries and with two cars I can bring up the girls things while the rest of you have nights on the town. I presume once you get down there you'll be splitting off?"  
>Mako shrugged. "I guess. Asami is apparently kidnapping me for the night so I won't be needing a ride." He looked over at Bolin. "Did you and Iroh coordinate your dates?"<br>Bolin looked down. "I knew I was supposed to ask him about that. I'm not sure he's going to want to share a car with me tonight."

"Hmm I wonder why?" Iroh's voice startled the two who looked over at doorway where Iroh stood glaring at the two. The Prince's ebony hair was now a bright shade of blue that could best be described as cerulean.

Meelo was biting his lip while Tenzin covered his mouth to keep from laughing, Zuko's face was a mix between horror and amazement and Bumi's face was unreadable. Zuko looked over at Bolin and Mako. "How? I want to be mad but I'm just at a loss of how you managed this."

Mako snickered. "Fun fact, when he actually sleeps it is rock like. Got the color by bleach and hair dye though we expected it to be darker."

Iroh sighed. "Please tell me you have black hair dye to fix this?"  
>"Nope, and according to the box you need to let that set for two days before you can re-dye it."<p>

Iroh looked ready to punch something. "What!? You mean I'm stuck like this for two whole days? I have a date tonight! In the city! Where people are! How am I supposed to show my face in public with blue hair!"

"By wearing a hat?" Bumi suggested clearly seeing the distress in stepson's face. "Relax, it's not that bad."

"Yeah." Meelo cheered. "Don't be so blue you get to see Korra tonight." Tenzin apparently couldn't keep it any longer and busted out laughing.

Iroh just glared at the two brothers in an 'I would kill you but there'd be witnesses' way. "I'm going to call Korra and see if she's ok with a blue berry as a date." Iroh left the room before his anger faded to revile what he was really feeling. He could still hear snickering coming from the room as he walked toward the library were the second phone in the manor was.

Bumi looked at the boys sternly, he actually hadn't cracked a smile the whole time Iroh had been in the room. The Commander waited patiently for the laughing and snickering to stop before talking. Tenzin was the first one to stop recognizing the look on Bumi's face. A look he had only seen once before when Iroh had been injured by the glider accident. Tenzin looked down at Meelo who was also noticing his uncle's face.

"Hey Tenzin why don't you and Meelo go check on the car make sure the tiers still have enough air in them?" Bumi voice was flat and clearly conveyed the message of 'leave now I'm giving you two an out.'

"I'll help." Bolin offered standing up.

"No you will sit down. Fire Lord Zuko may help if he so choses, you two on the other hand will stay here. I need to talk with you."

Zuko stood up. "I think I'll go bring Iroh some tea and breakfast he needs to eat before leaving." The old man left the room headed towards the kitchen effectively abandoning the two boys with the military commander.

For what seemed like forever the room was silent and then the grandfather clock ticked a second off. "You two took it too far. I hope you at least realize that." The two both nodded knowing they were in trouble. "Why? Why do that to your cousin? he's your family, and spirits you don't have much of that left. Reversely neither does he." Bumi started pacing. "You know when these pranks started I didn't think too deeply in to it. Iroh took them in stride and was even laughing at some of them. How ever things have gotten out of hand and yes maybe putting your things on the roof was only feeding the fire and I regret that. But to build up this whole date night thing and then pull this stunt which will probably rob him of a night out with Korra? That's all kinds of cruel." He looked over and saw that the two boys looked more concerned about being in trouble then actually being remorseful. "Oh forget it, you two don't care. You know you're just like your-" He cute himself off.

Mako looked at Bumi. "We're just like our what?"

"No, forget I said anything it's wrong to speak ill of the dead. Let it go."

Mako wasn't about to let it go. "Tell us commander! We need to know who are we like?"

"Your mother!" Both boys looked taken aback. "Oh yes, Ursa could be sweet and kind at times but she could be so cruel too! Ever wonder why she left the Fire Nation never to contact her family again? Because of, you two are going to love this, Iroh! She cut all ties to her family because of a four-month-old baby. She hated the fact that her sister's illegitimate child would inherent the thrown, while she would never be able to because she wasn't a Fire Bender. And yes, that law was on the books for centuries until Honora took it off hoping it would make her sister come home." He sighed. "Ursa had a lot of good qualities too it's a pity inherited that trait. Do you two even realize how your actions hurt Iroh? Do you even care?"

Bolin looked down at his feet. "Yes." His voice was small but clear

Bumi looked over at Mako who crossed his arms. "Why are you fighting his battles? Why isn't he here yelling at us? Shouldn't he be standing here instead of on the phone? It's just hair anyway not a big deal."

"I'm fighting his battles because he's my son and no matter his age I will protect him and my wife. I don't know why he's not yelling probably because he's done with you two. Checked out. If he ever speaks to you two again and it not be because he has to, I'll be surprised. I will genuinely be surprised. I hope that's what you wanted."

Bolin shook his head. "It's not what I wanted. I liked having him as family."

"Then actually treat him like family."

Mako was looking down. Thinking, possibly for the first time, about what Bumi had said and the very possible out come of Iroh not ever acting like they were his family again. At first that sounded great. Iroh could be annoyingly nice and even-tempered and never conveying his true feelings in public. Not having Mr. perfect prince around to be compared to sounded great. Then he remembered the morning on the air ship. He knew it was obvious that he and Asami were a thing again and Iroh would have completely been in bounds to call him a hypocrite about the whole Korra-fight-thing instead Iroh pointed out his positive traits. That wasn't a thing people did unless they wanted something from him. "I don't want that either." He looked up at the commander. "How do we fix this?"

Bumi sighed. "I don't know."

.o.

Korra hadn't expected to be handed the phone after Asami had answered it. The three girls (Opal was there too) were about to leave to do some shopping for their dates. Apparently, neither Korra nor Opal had packed suitable outfits for such occasions.

All Asami said was "It's Iroh." Before handing her the phone and walking out of the room and form the sound of foots steps taking Opal with her. Korra put the phone to her ear. "Hey, babe what's up?"

-Hey gorgeous.- His voice sounded tiered.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" She paused. "Are you calling to cancel?"

-No, well maybe, you might not want to go out with me tonight. It's just…well why don't you use your sight from the spirit world?"  
>Korra felt herself go numb. What was he talking about? All her mind could formulate was that Iroh was cheating on her and when she looked at him through the spirit realm she would see the pair. Sitting down she passed in to the spirit world. She looked at her small mirror and gulped. "Just do it. Quickly like a bandage. Show me Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation." The first thing she noted was that he was alone and then noticed the bright blue hair. She couldn't help but laugh out of relief. <em>Oh his hair is just blue that's all. <em>She did notice his expression and the hurt there in.

She moved back into the physical world and picked up the phone. "Oh Iroh don't scare me like that."

-Scare you?-

"I thought you were reveling you cheated on me or something! You're hair is just blue. I can deal with that. Actually, don't you dare cancel our fire date because of that! I'm blind and really it could be pink with stripes and wouldn't care and I know you really don't give a flying fuck about what people think of you. So what's up?"

She heard a heave sigh. "I am just so done with the two of them. Maybe it's the pain or lack of sleep but I'm so fucking done."

Korra sat down and calmly listened to the litany of complaints and offences. It sounded like his week really had sucked, there were probably good points too but he wasn't thinking about that. She waited until there was a long pause indicating he was done.

"I'm sorry, love but don't worry tonight after you pick me you we don't have to deal with them for hours. Hey, just so I know what do you have planned for tonight?"

-Something nice I think you'll enjoy it.-

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

-Nope, you'll just have to be patient.-

She pouted. "But you know I'm horrible at being patient, can I get a clue so I know what kind of clothes to buy?"

He chuckled. –A nice dress will work. Just don't wear something itchy.-

She rolled her eyes. "Like I would ever wear something itchy or uncomfortable. Hey babe I've got to go. I'll _see _you tonight. You better show up or I will hunt you down."

She could hear him laugh- Ok I'll be there. Love you see you tonight.-

She smiled. "Love you too." She hung up the phone and sighed debating whether she should tell the other two. She walked out of the room and heard the two of them whispering. She placed her hands on her hips. "So you two ready to go shopping for date night?"

"Yeah, so your date with Iroh still on? He didn't sound too good on the phone." Asami asked.

"Oh yeah, it's still on. He just needed to vent a little. By the way odd request but can we stop at a drug store and pick up some black hair dye and that reparative shampoo Pema keeps trying to make me use?"

"Sure…why? Do you want to dye your hair black?"

Korra shook her head. "No, Iroh's hair is currently cerulean and I'm pretty sure it's not a good shade for him."

"How'd his hair get to be blue?" Opal asked perplexed.

"Your boyfriends." She walked pasted them to the door. "Hey are we going or not?"

.o.

For Bolin and Mako it had been a really uncomfortable ride down to the city. They had apologized to Iroh and that had proved to do nothing as the eldest prince had simply stopped speaking to either of them. Even Tenzin's attempts to get Iroh to interact with the conversation hadn't helped. The only thing they had gotten out of the General was that Iroh would be using his car and his driver for the night and was being picked up after his doctor's appointment and so they didn't have to stick around. Iroh also confirmed he was still planning to pick Korra up at six which was the same time Mako and Bolin were picking up Asami and Opal. All three of them let out a sigh of relief when Iroh left the car.

.o.

It felt so good to bend his ankle and knee again. Iroh looked up at Dr. Ming Fi who was busy writing stuff down on her note pad. She looked up.

"Well General it looks like your well enough at least by United Forces standards to be on active duty, however, I want to you take it easy. Go off your medication like I instructed and just because you're no longer in a cast doesn't mean you can just jump back in to your routine. Also your eye is looking better I'll have the nurse give you a few medical eye patches. Keep it covered for another week and see me before you ship off. I'll be sending your records to the military doctor on board the Leviathan but I'd feel better giving you one last check up."

Iroh nodded. "Will do Doctor."

"Good, now get out of here and take a shower. That leg of yours it smelling up my office!"

Iroh smirked. "I will as soon as the Nurse with the eye patches comes around. Have a good week end Dr. and thanks for seeing me on a Saturday."

The Doctor just nodded. "Your welcome, It's not often I open just for one patient but I can make an exception every now and then." She walked out of the room and frowned. "Especially if their willing to pay triple to be here after hours and to keep it a secret." She paused. "What kind of life does one lead when that is second nature?"

A/N hope you enjoyed I'll see you guys later!


	27. Chapter 27

~Chapter 26~

~Family Vacation part four~

~Siblings and dates~

A/N: ok this next section is not reported in Bolin's story but is still here for your enjoyment. So enjoy. Also this might shed some light as to why Iroh can handle Korra and not Bolin or Mako.

.o.

Iroh stepped out of the shower feeling clean for the first time in weeks. He wrapped a towel around his middle while he walked into his bedroom. He paused seeing a woman about his age leaning against the dresser her face covered in white and red make up. She was tall, only an inch or so shorter then him, slender had brown hair and blue eyes. Iroh crossed his arms. "Captain Lafey what do I owe honor?"

She raised an eyebrow before covering her eyes. "Can your honor come with some pants? I'm not blind like your girlfriend. Though her in a towel different story."

"Mine you can't steal this one and it would but you're standing right in front my dresser so would you be kind enough to throw me some?"

The woman grabbed a pair of black pants and boxers and threw them at Iroh. "There now become decent I don't like talking to you when you're in a towel."

"And yet you continuously try to talk to me right when I get out of the shower. One would think that you were up to something Lafey."

"Ew, don't go there." She crossed her arms and shook her head while Iroh chuckled.

Lafey was the Captain of the Kiyoshi worriers a once proud group off all female fighters from the Island of the same name. Like many things time had changed them, they even had a few male members in their ranks (La Fey's half brother was one such warrior). They were not the public spectacle they once were however. Very few even knew they still existed outside of small exhibitions on the island to show how the ancient order used to fight. Which served them well as they were currently the greatest network of spies and bodyguards in the four nations. The White Lotus didn't even know about them. The group's main mission was to protect the Fire Nation Royal family without even them knowing. Such a mentality had been adopted after they had been accused of becoming the new Di Lee and Fire Lord Zuko ordered the warriors to leave his employment forever. Iroh was actually the only one who knew about them, it was his oldest secret and he had only ever told one person, Korra. She had heard Lafey in her room one night and Iroh had to tell her so she'd feel safe again. It was a huge thing for Iroh to tell her and Korra had promised to never disclose what she had learned that night.

Iroh walked back into the room now half dressed. "So, why are you here La? I haven't seen you since Ember Island. I'm kind of hurt you didn't visit me in the hospital. Don't you care about me any more?"

"I do, but I was keeping an eye on your little snowflake." She rolled her eyes. "So I think that's more important then saying hi. By the way great shade of blue, you looked better as a bleach blond though."

"Of course you were watching. Why didn't you do anything?"

"I thought it was of utmost importance to avoid being seen on the royal grounds especially with Fire Lord Zuko around. So why the risk it?"

"Fine I'll give you that. So why are you here now?"

"I have reports that are…troubling. I was trying to find an opening to talk to you up at the manor but your family was always present or you were taking to...him." She had a great dislike of men stating that Iroh was the only one she would ever love. "This is the first time you've been truly alone to talk to."

Iroh sighed. "Fine, what are these troubling reports?"

"Your cousin's identities have been compromised. A news reporter was trying to run a story about them."

"What? How? That information isn't for public consumption."

"Don't have to tell me brother, I know that's why I got the story pulled. But you know my philosophy."

"If one reporter tries to write about it all the bad guys know about it. So what do you want me to do? Tell them about the breach?"

She scoffed. "No, that would just cause more problems and they don't have the birthright to know about us. All I want you to do is have them join you and Korra for dinner."

Iroh groaned. "Do I have to? They're not my favorite people at the moment."

Lafey rolled her eyes. "It would be in their best interest if you did. My second in command is taking down a small group of troublemakers who are plotting to kidnap the princes. They plan to grab them at the busy restaurants they're planning on going to. If they go with you they're out of harms way. We take care of the threat and they're none the wiser. I've never asked you to do anything but it's your job too."

"Fine. You said busy restaurants? I'm guessing they didn't arrange to have the place closed for the hour to two hours needed."

"They don't know to." She held up a small throwing knife. "Like they don't know a lot of things like how to use these." She threw the knife and Iroh caught it between his fingers.

He looked at the knife it was blunted. "Thinking I'm off my game La?" he tossed it back.

"Just checking, those medications you're on are supposed to make you almost drunk and very tiered."

"The pain killers are supposed to make me drunk the antibiotics to kill the infections make me tiered." He looked over at his half-sister; daddy had a little too much fun on shore leave apparently. "Our kind doesn't believe in pain killers no matter their sex."

Lafey smirked. "Well at least you fallow that rule. How are you feeling?"

"The pain's pretty much down to a dull ache now I'm hoping Korra can do a few healing sessions and hey! It's one of the few I can fallow. Can't really practice with the fans or wear the make up and dress. People start to talk."

La chuckled. "A pity you were so cute in that dress and make up. Did Commander Bumi ever figure it was you all those years ago?"

Iroh thought back to when he was fifteen and had run away to Kiyoshi Island and had spent four months there finishing his training before moving on to the United Forces. He still had long hair back then and in a dress and make up looked similar to his sister. Bumi had been sent to find him and while on the Island he had run in to Iroh but had not recognized him. "No, never did. I pretty sure he also thinks you were my first crush too."

"Ew. So much wrong with that." She sighed and glanced over at the clock. "It's getting late, your dates in an hour and you still need to get ready." She held out a new fedora form behind her back. "Here this will fit and cover most of the blue."

Iroh took the hat. "Thanks, so are you going to be my shadow for the night? Or do I actually get to be chaperone free,"

La laughed. "We haven't had to keep an eye on you since you earned your full status and I'd have any reports that put you or Korra in danger. Most still believe her dead. So I don't think you need a chaperone aside from your driver."

"He's one of ours isn't he?"

"Of course." She smiled. "But he doesn't know you are. Happy coincidence." She moved to walk out the door. "Hey maybe one day we could do a double date."

Iroh smirked. "You realized it would look like I'm starting a harem right?"

She smiled and shook. "Well ever king needs his harem. Be safe brother, I'll see you later if the need arises."

Iroh nodded. "You too, see you later. Be safe and say hi to Jun for me."

0.o.0

A/N: ok so just to clarify a few things. La Fey is two months younger then Iroh. He has known about the Kiyoshi warriors since he was three. One night had a bad dream and the warrior watching over him comforted him. La is Iroh's only childhood friend and to Bumi's knowledge he has only met her a few times. Yes, Iroh does do Korra's make up most of the time, which is why her lipstick is Kiyoshi red. If playing a game of "never have I ever" Iroh cannot admit to wearing a dress, knowing how to do make up, or being proficient in fan combat. He can admit to knowledge of knife throwing and having a sibling (Bumju opened that up for him). Iroh learned knife throwing; night combat, and fan combat from the warriors over years of secret instruction at night on the palace grounds. Also members will not openly refer to themselves or each other as Kiyoshi warriors as the name has been tainted. They will call each other by familial terms the most common being 'brother' and 'sister'. Ok sorry back to the story and what everyone else knows happens in the story.

Oh and also just assume that when ever Iroh does talk about them or to Lafey alone it's not part of Bolin's story because he doesn't know even now.

o.o.o

Mako adjusted his collar and looked over at Bolin. The two were dressed for a night on the town, hair combed, clean-shaven, just a dab of after shave the whole nine yards. Bolin had even bought a dozen roses for Opal. Mako shook his head. "Wow your really hitting all the marks to night."

"What can I say? I'm a romantic."'

The two looked over as a car pulled up and a stiff looking man in a military uniform got out and opened the back door. Iroh stepped out looking like a pulp fiction hero. It even took a moment to notice the blue hair. He walked over to them and stood by the door.

"Did either of you ring the bell or are you two planning on standing out side for the entire night?"

Mako pulled the rope. "Getting to it. Nice hat."

"Thanks."  
>The butler opened the door and gestured for them to enter. Mako saw Asami first, dressed in a dark red dress that clung to her body out of its own free will. She smiled as she patted the underside of his jaw. "You're drooling sweaty."<p>

Mako shook his head. "Sorry, uh you beautiful look tonight. Um I mean you look beautiful tonight." He smiled while Asami giggled.

"Thanks you clean up pretty good yourself." She looked over at Iroh and Bolin. "Must run in the family. Korra and Opal will be down in a minute last I looked Opal was trying to convince Korra to paint her nails."

Iroh chuckled. "I wish her luck with that."

Not too much later Opal came down the stairs in a light green cocktail dress. She blushed when Bolin gave her the roses. "Thanks Bolin they're beautiful." She kissed him on the cheek.

Korra was right behind her but walked slowly making sure each step was precise and perfect. Asami had dressed her in an off shoulder gown that flowed down her like water and was the color of starlight. Some how they had talked her into not wearing her glasses and had done her make up in such a way that her scars were completely covered.

She stopped at the foot of the stairs. "I heard the door bell, are the guys all here?"

"Yeah, we're all here gorgeous." Iroh said softly walking over to her and taking her hand kissed it, just like princes were supposed to do.

A smile spread across Korra's face. "Hey babe." She wrapped her arms around his waist and then used one hand to snake up his chest to find his neck and pull his head closer for a real kiss. "Glad you came."

"And miss our first real date? Never!"

She touched the brim of his hat. "Is that a fedora?"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

Korra sent a small breeze over Iroh head and shoulders. "Yeah, goes well with the eye patch."

Mako cleared his throat. "So yeah we're still here Korra."

"Oh I know, the smell of your aftershave would have been fainter if you had left already."

Mako pouted and then wondered how much of what he had seen was affection and how much was Korra just trying to get a handle on where Iroh's body parts were. "Ok so, um did Tenzin pick up the bags earlier today?"

Asami nodded. "Yep, they should already be there. Shall we get going? They'll give our table away if we're late."

Iroh shifted for a moment. "Actually, why don't you four join Korra and I for dinner? It will be fun." It was apparent Iroh didn't think it was going to be any fun but he was being driven by something, possible Korra wanting all her friends to be friends.

Mako looked over at Asami who gave him a smile and a small nod. "Sure Asami and I are in. Bo? You and Opal want to join us?"

Bolin practically jumped. "Yes! Yes we would love to join everyone for dinner before breaking off."

Iroh nodded. "Good, just fallow my car to the place. You'll like it I promise."

.o.

Korra was curled up leaning against Iroh in the back seat. "Why'd you invite them to join us? You didn't have to."

Iroh kissed her temple. "Actually I did. My job demanded it."

Korra's eyes widened. "Are they in great danger?"

"No, I don't think so but their dining choices put them at risk." His hand absent-mindedly made circles on her back. "They don't know the danger of being them."

"But that's not public knowledge."  
>"Maybe but my sources tell me that it's public enough to cause problems." He sighed. "I'll ask grandfather to give them the low down during the week."<p>

Korra nodded. "So do we have to share our whole date with them or just dinner?"

"Just dinner my love then they're out of our hair and into the hair of their multiple shadows. We will be free of them until much much later."

.o.

As Iroh and Korra walked out of the restaurant Iroh thanked the spirits for Bolin's gift of gab or else the meal would have been totally unbearable. Even with him it was a stretch to say the dinner had been fun. At least they were safe. Korra snuggled into Iroh's arm as they casually strolled to the car. "So what do you have planned now?"

"It's a surprise but you're going to love it. I promise."

.o.

Korra knew she was in some sort of performance hall, in a privet box to be precise. She could hear the crowds of people below her and above her moving, talking, and laughing. She was leaning against Iroh his arms around her shoulders. She was still unsure of what the nature of the performance was but after tons of prodding Iroh had not cracked. Suddenly the whole place got quiet and then the sound of clapping roared through the room.

"They just dimmed the house lights." Iroh whispered in her ear.

"Oh."

After the applause died down sweet music stared to play and then suddenly in her perception blue forms started to move to the music. Korra sat transfixed as the blue forms were joined by red and green and even sliver. The music would swell and the forms would react moving, no dancing to the symphonies' creation. Korra smiled and snuggled into Iroh closed her eyes and enjoyed the show. She didn't even speak until the intermission.

"How? What is this? I mean it's the ballet of Sleeping Beauty I recognize the music but what is this?"

Iroh chuckled. "It's a new thing, the director wanted to do an entire ballet with just bending. Are you enjoying it?"

Korra nodded smiling before crashing her lips on to his. "Yes, oh thank you! This is..." she could feel tears start to prick up at the sides of her eyes. "this is more wonderful then you know. Thank you." She tried to rub her eyes but stopped. "Uh I'm going to ruin the make up Asami worked so hard to do. But it's" She made to rub her eyes again but stopped.

"It that stuff irritating you?"

"It kind of is."

"Hold on I'll be right back."

She felt Iroh kiss her on the forehead and get up and leave. She waited trying to not think about irritating substances on her face. She sat up when she heard the door open and close again. "Iroh?"

"Yeah, don't worry it's me." She heard him say as he sat down. "Now close your eyes." Shrugging she did as he asked. She felt a warm wet cloth over her eyes, gently wiping away the aggravating stimulus. Her whole face felt clean when he finished. "Feel better?"

She nodded her eyes still closed. "Yeah, thanks. Uh I don't look hideous now do I?"

Iroh chucked. "No, you could never look hideous." She felt his lips kiss her eyelids before his arm wrapped around her brining her as close as she could be. "You're beautiful, Gorgeous."

Korra smirked, "I'm starting to wonder which one of us is blind."  
>She felt Iroh shrug. "Maybe I'm a little blinded by love. But the all guys gawking at you as we walked in here earlier weren't."<p>

Korra shook her head smiling and made herself comfortable as the show started again.

.o.

A/N the comedian is based on Eddy Izzard so if you can read it in his voice, that would be great. Thank you.

.o.

Mako grabbed his sides he was laughing so hard. After dinner Asami had reveled that she had tickets to a local comedian's newest routine. So far the man had left the house roaring.

"So, as you know I'm a republic city native this is where I grew up, this is my home. So I don't know if any of you've noticed this but…if shit is going to hit the fan it will do it here! What is this place built on!" The audience laughed. "I'm mean we have had two major battles in the city in less then five years! I don't count the two large spirit people wrestling in the bay as a battle. I'm not sure what that was perhaps we should make sure there wasn't a city wide gas leek that night because that was serious cactus juice shit right there!"

Mako couldn't help but laugh.

"So…now we're recovering from another big battle. Good guys won! Good job there…and I was thinking that you know we have people get on the Avatar's back about you're not doing this, you're not doing that, you don't save us fast enough! And I'm not a fan of it because when you think about it we have had three big bad guys!" Laughter. "That's pretty damn impressive. Who did the previous Avatar go against? One guy! Fire Lord Ozia, who probably had the worst plan to take over the Earth Kingdom ever…set it on fire from blimps." He paused and looked at the audience. "How many ships did that fucker have? Was he really going to get the whole Earth Kingdom on fire that way? I think not. He was going to have this massive burn line across the land that would maybe making a quarter of the way there it they didn't stop for lunch. And that's it!" The man took a drink of water while the room erupted in laughter. "And I would have liked to meet him, yes I know he was a mass murdering fuck-head who almost killed his own son but I would still like to meet him and ask his one question. What was he going to do the day after the comet? Because if you remember Ba Sing Say was freed that day too. So really it was a step back. They lost the city and now they have a bloody big burn right across the middle! Clearly Ozai never played Risk as a child. Because that's not how you win you don't set the bloody board on fire, that's cheating!

"My how times have changed haven't they? Now the Fire Nation is like that most neutral Nation in the world! Does Fire Lord Honora sit in her thrown room just chilling…playing Risk… and waiting for a guard to come in. He rushes in breathing heavy. 'You're Majesty! The water tribes are attacking each other! What should we do?' 'Fuck 'em we've been trying to kill them off for years! Let them do it themselves!' or at least that's probably how it went, rumor says.

"Rumors! Who here loves rumors! I love rumors even if they turn out not to be true. Have you heard the latest rumors? I have I'm addicted…but anyway the best most off the wall rumor I have heard recently well there's two. The first is that they finally found Princess Ursa's kids…yeah I know finally! And you know who they are? Those two blokes that hang out with the avatar! What are the odds? Right? Huh Fire Bender around the Avatar must be a prince!" Mako felt some of the blood drain from his face. "And the other wild rumor I heard was that the Avatar is alive, good news there, and she's a blind blond woman married to the other prince. What?! If that turns out to be true I will be very happy. Because that would just show that the world is strange. No, the reason I hope this is true is because I want to learn about the arguments those two have.

"The avatar walks in to the room holding up a battle plan. 'What's this?'

'Oh it's nothing dear just um battle plans to take over the world. Just a little project I'm working on.'" The comedian made a face. "'Oh, is that all. Just taking over the world.' 'Yeah, you're not going to stop me are you?' 'No, but your going to take over the world sleeping on the sofa!' 'But honey!' 'Nope, your choice! World conquest or Sex your choice.' And the world would be safe! Because we all know which one he'd chose. It's perfect! Now I know a lot of people will be adverse to the idea of a blind avatar and I too am a bit worried because what would happen if suddenly we were attacked by a sticky note villain! All kidding aside, maybe we should up grade to a new model like a Sato-mobile. And this year was have the Earth Nation model, very nice we see big things for this avatar!" The room erupted in laugher except for Mako and Asami.

Asami looked over at Mako. "Do you want to leave?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, let's go." The two slipped out and soon were walking down the sidewalk arm in arm. "I think that was a little close to home."

Asami nodded. "Yeah, do you want to get some tea? I know this tea shop that's open late."

"Yeah, sounds good."

After a few cups of tea the two were able to salvage the rest of their date and by the time they started their drive to the manor the comedy routine was all but forgotten.

.o.

Korra was holding on to Iroh's arm humming part of the waltz as they walked into the manor. The two were greeted by Bumi and Zuko who were still up and causally talking by the fire.

"Did you two have a good time?" Zuko asked.

Korra nodded. "Yeah, we had a great time!" She snuggled into Iroh's arm. "Iroh's the best guy in the world!"

Bumi raised an eyebrow and smirked seeing that Iroh was actually blushing a little. "Well you two are the second ones home. All Korra's bags are in her room. There's a note on the door with her name on it so Iroh I think you better escort the lady to her room."

"I was intending to. I'll see you two in the morning." He smiled and led Korra up the stairs and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing it's just my room which I have to share has a tie on the door knob."

Korra bit her lip. "I guess Mako and Asami are back."

"Yeah, and I'm sleeping on the sofa with Bolin."

Korra looked up at him. "Really? You're not going to stay with me?"

"I didn't want to assume or impose."

Korra smiled and shook her head. "Come on hansom, help me find my room."

"Yes my lady."

It felt so good to hold Korra in his arms again. Her body curled up against his. She had changed into her pajamas while he had just stripped down to his boxers (not having access to his room kind of bared him from grabbing his pajamas). Their lips barely parting while their limbs entangled trying to become as close as possible. They wouldn't move past this point because it was enough just to hold the other close and dream.

During the night Korra felt someone's cold fingers brush her hair out of her face. Korra tensed not knowing who the third person in the room was. She relaxed just a little when she heard Lafay's voice in her ear.

"Listen little snowflake I like you and your good for my brother and I know you're not going to hear this from anyone else but you break his heart, you stray from his side, or do anything to hurt him, I will know abut it and I will break your legs." She patted Korra's shoulder. "Sleep well snowflake."

.o.

Mako groaned as sun light hit his face. He opened his eyes to see a very confused Iroh looking down at him. "Why are you sleeping in the living room?"

Mako frowned. "Why do you think? You and Korra's late night escapades barred everyone from the room. You left a tie on the door nob! And don't deny it I heard the moans and they were definitely coming from the closest bed which is yours."

Iroh shook his head. "That wasn't us, I slept in Korra's room. And we didn't…wait that wasn't you and Asami?"

"No! Asami and I got home last, wait that wasn't you?"

"No…then who?"

Bolin walked by smiling like an idiot. "Good morning!" He said in a chipper voice before walking into the kitchen.

Mako looked at Iroh both had their mouths hanging open. "No…no, really?"

Iroh looked up at the balcony where Opal was just slipping out of the room wearing one of Bolin's shirts. "Apparently."

Mako grimaced. "He beat me."

Iroh frowned. "In my bed. I'm going to go set fire to my sheets now, do you want me to get yours just in case?"

"Yes."

o.o.o

A/N: Ok so hope you enjoyed! And Yay two updates in one day! As this was originally part of chapter 25 but it got really long so I split it up and did a few more edits on this part. As always comment if you feel so compelled. I'll see everyone later :)~ C.C.

Also if you want to see Lafey show up later please let me know. At the moment I have an idea for her to come back in but if no one wants her back I might scratch it.


	28. Chapter 28

~Chapter 27~

A/N Ok, small explanation of the Book of Shame, it has a format it is similar to the dog shaming photos where the offender is holding a sign stating their offence. Unless there is a distanced physical alteration that needs to be described most pictures will be in a NAME: OFFENCE format. Also the parts in bold are the comments being made about the picture but the people reading it. These are supposed to be humorous and light hearted. If you think there should be one added don't hesitate to comment or send me a PM. Ok sorry now on to the story.

OoO

When Asami wandered down to breakfast she noticed two things. The first that Bolin greeted her even more energetically then usual and the second being that Zuko was interrogating Iroh and Mako for some reason. She could guess why Iroh was in trouble but what did Mako do? The two younger fire benders kept glancing over at Bolin like they were trying to send a message with out Meelo or his recently reunited siblings from catching on. Asami kissed Mako on the cheek and sat down while Zuko rubbed his temples.

"So the reason you two decided to burn your sheets is... why again? And please don't use the 'just needed to set something on fire excuse' no one I buying that."

Iroh bit his lip. "Would you believe it was to protect the house from the 'thud thump thud thump thud thump' that may have invaded said sheets?"

From across the room Bolin spit out his orange juice and looked over at the group. Catching Bolin's reaction Zuko just shook his head. "Was the 'thud thump' in Korra's bed last night too?"  
>Iroh shook his head. "Nooo, the 'thud thump' was exclusively in the room with the neck tie hanging off the door handle." Iroh smiled which made Zuko pinch the bridge of his nose.<p>

Asami was a bit confused grabbed and piece of toast before leaning over to Mako. "What are you guys talking about?" She whispered in his ear.

"I'll tell you later. But I can say we didn't hear who we thought we heard last nigh."

She glanced over at Bolin and snorted. "It's one of those things huh?"  
>Mako nodded. "Yup."<p>

.o.

It was a few moments later as Iroh, happy that he was no longer being grilled, was taking a sip of tea and two mocha colored arms wrapped around his shoulders and a sweet voice speaking in his ear. "Good morning Iroh."

"Morning gorgeous."

He could hear Korra chuckle and felt a hand run through his hair. "Hey, Solder, Just a question but... did you perhaps forget something or a someone this fine morning?"

Iroh froze suddenly recalling that originally he had left his room to grab some clean clothes and return but had been distracted when he spotted Mako sleeping on the sofa below. "How long have you been wondering around lost?"

"About forty five minutes."

He cringed. "Eww, I am so sorry, Love."

She kissed him on the check. "You're forgiven, on the condition that for the first month on the ship you bring me breakfast in bed everyday no complaints and you don't do that to me again."

Iroh let out a sigh. "Deal, I can do that." He paused. "Do you want some breakfast?"

She nodded and Iroh moved over to allow her some room on the bench. Iroh looked over at Zuko who was giving him the 'you just dodged a bullet big time' look. Iroh just nodded and poured her a cup of tea. She smiled took a sip and leaned against him. "So what got you so distracted?"

o.O.o

"And really the rest of the week was boring. I mean date night was really the highlight of the tip." Bolin smiled while Iroh and Mako just shook their heads disapprovingly. "…For the last week the girls and Pema kept us in line. Korra spent most of her time either showing off the new moves she learned or comforting Iroh while he recovered from withdrawal. We really didn't see much of the General for the rest of the time going off the meds must have not been pleasant."  
>Iroh couldn't help but smirk just a little about that last part since he wasn't on any painkillers he didn't have the withdrawal symptoms. He had actually spent the last week faking the symptoms and trying to get back into shape. Any physical signs of withdrawal he did show were actually from him just working out. Korra's 'comforting' was actually either making out or more commonly her sitting on his back while he did push ups and 'encouraging' him like her drill instructor had for the past few weeks. She even spared with him a few times.<p>

Sokka tapped his chin. "So nothing else happened?"

Mako shrugged. "Not really. Except the fact the no one slept in the shared room again. Not even Bolin and Opel."

Asami smirked. "Well why would anyone want to when there were alternatives? You had to share either way and this way the girls avoided the walk of shame."  
>Mako shook his head. "Yeah, because moving all your stuff into your girlfriend's room isn't a walk of shame in itself."<p>

"You're just upset that it took you till almost the week was over to realize no one really cared where you were sleeping and you didn't have to sneak in to my bed room at night."

"I just wanted to convey an illusion of propriety."

Iroh smirked. "Says the man who lives with his girlfriend and has been for the last seven months."

"Yeah, well apartments are expensive to keep up and she's my fiancé now and you have no room to talk General. Like at all."

Iroh put up his hands chuckling. "Fine I give. You win." He looked over at Bolin who was grinning evilly. "What are you thinking?"

"I just realized I can finally show everyone here the book!" He held it over his head like a prize.

Korra face palmed while Iroh shook his head. The eldest prince sighed. "Well it's not like their respect for us can plummet any lower." He patted Korra on the back. "Well for the guys anyway, ladies prepare for a fall from grace."

Korra pouted and sank a little into the sofa. "They're that bad?"

"Yes, yes they are."

Asami looked over at Iroh "Don't this book include how you lost your last girlfriend and who taught you how to kiss?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes, yes it does. It also includes that week long prank you and Korra pulled on us."

Korra tilted her head. "Which prank was that?" Iroh whispered something in her ear, which made the water bender smile. "Oh yeah! You had the best reaction ever! Mako's freaking out and you're just like damn it not again."

"Shh!" Bolin said slamming the book down on the table. "Don't spoil it for them!"

Intrigued Kattara leaned forward opened the book and read the forward. "In this book all the statements are true and accurate. Please don't use the knowledge you gain here for black mail but hey it's called the book of shame for a reason and I'm just a forward and can't really stop you so knock yourself out."

Sokka rubbed his hands together smiling. "This is going to be fun."

o.O.o

For about a half hour the teens flipped through the book laughing hysterically. Korra founded really unsure of whether she wanted to know which ones were causing the laughter. Her interest was really peaked when Iroh buried his face in her neck after one particular out burst.

"I can't believe it! Did this really happen?" Sokka asked, presumably holding the book up for Iroh to see.

Korra felt Iroh just nod and his face get just that little bit warmer from blushing. Finally Toph spoke up.

"I know you guys are finding this utterly hilarious but for the vision impaired it just seems like you guys are laughing at nothing care to bring the rest of us in to the loop?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, could you because all I know is its funny and Iroh's blushing so a little bit more info would be nice."

"But-but I-I don't think any-any one can read this with a straight face!" Aang gasped out between laughter.

"I could try to read them." Uncle Iroh offered. "After all I am an old general who knows how to keep my composure. Hand me the book and I will read it out loud for everyone to enjoy…

~The Book of Shame~

Zuko: I named my daughter Honor and then stuck an 'a' at the end to make it sound more name like. **Uncle Iroh: ****Nephew we really need to discuses your naming choices**

Kattara: I let Korra run away from the South Pole (not sorry).

Iroh II: I have broken every single one of my mother's rules: tattoo, ran away from home, joined the military, created a fake identity, drank with commander Bumi, ran in the hall, set fire to grandpa, and Aang, and mom. Called the Fire Lord mommy in the middle of an important meeting(at age 20). (And I am not story!). **Aang: You ran in the hall? Really breaking some rules there. Sokka: I rather know what the meeting was about.**

Bumi: Got my stepson drunk and let him fire bend with a bucket on his head.

Honora: I told a whole nation the avatar was my son's wife and the forgot to tell them is was a lie. (They were really confused by the wedding announcements) **Korra: She seriously did not tell anyone that that was a lie. Everywhere else in the world is getting up in arms about the idea and the people of the Fire Nation are like, wow you guys are really late to the party. Oh she's the Avatar? Huh interesting. Bolin: I remember the News Papers too, The Republic City Harold **_**Fire Nation steals Avatar!, **_**The Ba Sing Say Times: **_**Is the Avatar Biased?, **_**Water Tribe Weekly **_**New plot to take over the World?, **_**The Fire Nation Free Press **_**World papers run story that is over a year old, how boring are their countries?**_

Bolin: "I make all my cousins go to family night." **Mako: It's hell!**

Asami: "Took Korra to an art gallery." **Asami: I can feel your judgment.**

Iroh II: "Bucket Lord. 'Nuff said"

Bumi: "I married the princess of the fire nation a didn't tell anyone. Not even mom."

Korra: "I always volunteer to be designated driver" **Kattara: I bet that's the best motivation to stay sober. Bolin: Nah we just call a cab.**

Pema: "I give horrible relationship advice." **Suki: Do I want to know? All: no. **

Mako: "I send Korra completely incoherent letters so Iroh looks like an idiot reading them to her."

Bolin: "I make lots of puns that ROCK!"

Bumi: "I streaked in front of my stepson and his girlfriend." **Zuko: Ew. Iroh: You have no idea.  
><strong>

Korra: "I drank cactus juice and thought the door knobs were spreading nasty rumors about me."

Honora: "I keep leaving sticky notes for Korra." **Iroh II: The best one's start with 'Don't tell Iroh but..."**

Kattara: "I made my aging son go on a long hike just for revenge."

Korra: "When I get mad at Iroh I unscrew all the light bulbs and rearrange the furniture." **Iroh II: My death will probably involve our coffee table being in the wrong place.**

Tenzin: "Hit a blind woman in the face with a volley ball."

Iroh II: "I left my blind girlfriend a written note" **Kattara: What was the note? Iroh: have you seen my maps of the eastern sea?**

Bolin: "I had *** on both my brother and cousin's beds during the family vacation." **Uncle Iroh: It would have been fine you did not admit to that. Mako: aaannnd I'm so happy I burned those sheets. **

Tonraque: "I enjoy scaring my daughter's boyfriends.(all of them)" **Mako: Doesn't matter if your current or ex. **

Korra: "I have kissed the entire Fire Nation royal family in some manor."

Mako: "I got mad my ex-girlfriend got a new boyfriend and then proceed to plot his death."

Iroh II: "My last two girlfriends both dumped me for other women."

Tonraque: "I've threatened to kill the crown prince of the fire nation…on more then on occasion."

Mako: "Failed to wake my cousin up on time for his wedding."

Iroh II: "My first kiss was from a lesbian and purely instructional." **Bolin: So Korra, is Iroh a good kisser? Korra: Yeah, he had a great instructor. **

Zuko:"I just stood there quietly a watched as my grandson seduced the avatar." **Korra: Emphasis on quietly.**

Asami: "Convinced everyone for a week Korra and I were dating and going to leave Mako and Iroh. (Not sorry she was in on it)" **Sokka: Was this the 'damn not again' prank? Iroh II: Yup, I honestly thought I had pissed off some high level spirits and was doomed to be alone. **

Bolin: "I liked the ember island unrevised play better then the new version." **Suki: I don't want to know what the new version's like then.**

Korra: "Metal bent the shrapnel out of my boyfriend's leg and then called him a baby for crying." **Iroh II: My loving wife everybody! Korra: I did apologies once I realized exactly what I did…love you (makes heart with hands)**

Asami: "I pick fights with Mako so we can have make up sex later…in the back of my car." **Iroh II: And this is why you always lose at Never Have I Ever.**

Iroh II: "The only straight girl I've dated is Korra." **Mako: and this is why you'll never win Never Have I Ever either. **

Korra: "I ran through the Leviathan topless because Iroh wasn't paying attention to me." (Iroh: "I did after that!") **Bolin: is this why I always win at Never Have I Ever even though I was the first to lose my V card? Korra: Yes, yes it is. Sokka: Can we play this game sometimes?**

Iroh II: "When I'm mad at Korra I rearrange the furniture." **Iroh II: One time I actually unscrewed the all light bulbs too. Mako: Not one of your brightest moments was it? Iroh: No…Commander Bumi is still laughing about it. **

Zuko: "I make really bad tea and honor jokes." (Kattara in back ground "and I laugh so he keeps inflicting them on other people.") **Kattara: Hey Zuko how does it feel to know we actually make it to awesome yet crazy old person status?**

Iroh II: "Passed out at my own wedding."

Honora: "I didn't tell my dad who I married for over 25 years."

Bolin: "I invented the pet name game."

Mako: "I used the term 'fire of my loins' to address my girlfriend."

Asami: "I called Mako my favorite 'stick shift' more then once in public." **Bolin: that was an awkward moment at the theme park.**

Korra: "I told Iroh to go hard on me while we were doing a sparing exhibition. He said "late"r and I started laughing so hard I fell over." **Iroh II: The best part of that story was she had me pinned and was currently sitting on me when she yelled that thinking I was going easy on her. It was also only two weeks into the trip.**

Iroh: "I've called Korra my fuzzy little fire ferret." **Kattara: That's actually kind of cute.**

Mako: "Called my cousin at 3 am on his wedding night and asked if he still was a virgin." **Korra: **_**That was you?**_

Uncle Iroh closed the book and shook his head. "All the wisdom in the world does not tell me how to respond to the truths in this book other then maybe your share a little too much. And possibly you're all insane."

Korra crossed her arms. "Yah think?"

"Wow." Sokka looked over at Iroh. "Your dating history actually almost beats mine."  
>Iroh frowned. "Thanks? I think." He stifled a yawn. "I'm going to bed I'll see you all in the morning." He stood up making sure as to not dump Korra on to the floor.<p>

"Hey wait up!" Korra called after him before standing up and taking his arm. "I think I'll turn in too. Hear you all in the morning!"

The two disappeared down the hall while Sokka handed the book to Mako. "So you called Iroh at 3am on his wedding night? What did he say?"

Mako chuckled. "Fuck you and everyone who looks like you. Then he slammed the phone down." He looked over at Aang. "I am so amazed you actually took my place on the list."

Aang nodded. "Me too. Hey it's really late and we all need to get some rest this day has been really really long."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah that's an understatement." He stood up and stretched. "We should reach the Fire Nation Capital by tomorrow night at the latest. We should get some sleep and tomorrow figure out what we're going to do about my sunken fleet and that Admiral Anastasia spoke of."

A/N thanks for reading next chapter we will be getting into some more serous stuff and moving back to the plot but only a little. So thank you to all who are reading this story I'll see you later and as always comment only if your feel compelled. Thanks :)~C.C.

Edit:I did some edits on this chapter added a few more comments and fixed some typos. So enjoy :)


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I lied about the plot, there is very little in this chapter, however there is implied lemon and not so implied lemon enjoy.

~Chapter 28~

Moonlight pored into the crimson bedroom while a soft breeze made the curtains dace. The heat of the fire nation making it necessary to keep the windows and tarries doors open. Mai leaned back her thoughts on Zuko, he had been gone for so long she regretted how they parted. She looked out at the starry sky her eyes landing on the North Star. "Please lead him home." She asked the burning orb. "Lead him here and not to land of the dead like your usual job." She sighed it was silly to ask a star to help. She sighed her mind on the old lullaby her mother sang her and now sang to her little brother.

"Oh, bright Northern Star guild this solider home

He is lost and can't do it on his own

Across the sea his Lord sent him

And now he's gone.

Oh, White Phenix, take her soul away

She did not fight but was slain all the same

Guild her to her brave soldier's arms

Give her peace in her grave

Let her hold her love like you hold the Northern Star.

Let him kiss her tears like you kiss you love's away.

Guild them home and let them stay

Their love is a pure as yours."

It was really a depression song when you thought about it. Maybe that's why she liked it so much. She sighed and looked down at the street below. Her eyes widened when she saw a line of carriages pull in to the palace. She shook her head. Knowing it was foolish for her to hope Zuko had really returned. He had been gone too long. Her eyes narrowed as one of the carriages broke off from the rest and pulled up to her home. She couldn't see who had stepped out but soon a servant knocked on her door saying that she had a visitor of great importance. She was half tempted to tell the servant to send the person away and to come to call in the morning but decided against it.

"Send them in." She turned back to the window and waited until she heard the door open once again.

.o.

Zuko stepped into the room feeling nervous, he hadn't left Mai on the best of terms and he doubted that her feelings toward him would have changed for the better. Even knowing he'd probably spark her anger by calling on her so late he had to see her. Maybe it was the lover's moon hanging in the sky or the knowledge that his time with her was limited and that he would lose her long before her passed on. Either way he wanted to see her so bad it threated to rip his heart out of his chest if he didn't.

She was standing at the window her back to him. The moonlight caught every curve and contour. She took his breath away when she turned and he saw her face. He couldn't read her face but bowed just incase she was hiding anger.

"Thank you for seeing me so late."

She stepped closer to him. "Of course my Lord." She looked up at the servant. "You can go. I won't be needing anything further tonight."

The servant bowed and left the room leaving the two alone. Zuko stood up. "I know you must still be angry at me and I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I didn-"

He was cut off by her lips capturing his. This kiss was sweet and long but not long enough for his tastes. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You can tell me in the morning. Just lie to me and tell me you love me."

Zuko looked into her eyes. "It's not a lie, I do. I do love you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then lie with me and show me your love. Whisper me sweet nothings until the dawn breaks."

Zuko leaned down and kissed her. "If that's what my lady wants then I shall gladly deliver." He picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bed.

That night Zuko didn't think of anything but Mai. How he loved her. How their bodies interlocked and moved against each other. The way her voice was as beautiful as a symphony to his ears and skin more pleasurable the than the softest silk under his touch. His teeth left marks on her neck and shoulders while she left her own wounds in the form of long red lines on his back. He didn't mind the scratches or think about tomorrow because while the two were joined writhing in her bed, he didn't have a tomorrow or even a yesterday. He just had her and that was all he needed.

o.O.o

When Iroh walked into the grand foray of the Royal Place it felt like he was home and yet not. Everything was different, no electric lights, guards in old fashioned uniforms wandered around for seemingly no reason, and probably the most surprising of all to him was the sight of Kiyoshi warriors in full regalia wandering the halls openly. A feat they had not done for over forty years. Even the color on the walls seemed to be just that little bit off and it bothered him greatly. He looked at the rest of the tiered group trouping in fatigued after the long day of travel emergency meetings with military officials. Curiously they were short on Fire Lord he paused then shook his head. If his grandfather wanted to stay and talk to crabby old Commanders till the sun came up that was his choice.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand snaked in to his own. "You ok?" Korra asked softly.

"This place, it feels wrong." He answered in an even softer, almost inaudible, voice. "I grew up in these halls but they weren't so…so…"  
>"Cold?"<p>

"Yeah, cold. This place even when it was just mom and I, this place always seemed to be warm and welcoming. But right now it seems more like a museum then a home. It just doesn't look right."

Korra leaned her head against his arm. "Well a few decades can change a place, love. It's just a building anyway."

Iroh looked down at her. She didn't understand, well how could she? She had never seen this place at dusk the golden light shining through the windows making everything glow. She never would either. To her this palace was like every other place just walls and variable temperature. Would she ever view this place as her home? Or would it just be another set of walls to her? The thought troubled him until Korra spoke up again.

"But you know it does smell different. If I remember right this place always had like a warm wood burning smell." She frowned. "And I don't smell fire lilies. This whole place should smell like them shouldn't it? I don't think I like this time's version much either. The other palace was always warm even if I liked the Ember Island Palace the best."

Iroh gave her a weary smile, maybe she did understand. A guard led the two into a richly decorated room. "If you need anything just alert one of the servants." He said stiffly. "It would probably not be wise to wander this palace unescorted." Iroh frowned and watched as the solder left the room and closed the door behind him.

"And here I thought this place couldn't get less homey."

"Well it could be worse, they could have tried to put us in separate rooms." Korra pointed out before sending a gust of wind around the room to get a picture of the place and accidently extinguishing all the candles in the room. She smiled and grabbed his hands pulling him toward the bed.

The bright night sky spilled into the room giving Iroh just enough light to see. There was a full moon outside casting moon shadows. It's a night for lovers, he thought briefly before a hand behind his neck pulled his face closer to Korra's. Her kiss was tentative making certain she had found his lips before deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue past his lips. His hands immediately went to her waist and pulled her close. Still in their lip lock Korra pulled him on to the bed and somehow had untied the front of his robe.

To avoid causing undo attention the group had been dressed in the clothes of the current era, which meant layers upon layers of clothes. It was easy to slide the Korra's outer robe off as he moved from kissing her mouth to neck to chest and his own clothes proved to be easily shed. The trouble came with the bindings. When Korra had originally told him about them, Iroh had laughed not believing that Kattara had dressed her using 'excessive amounts of bandages.' He believed her now.

Korra sat up noticing Iroh's lack of progress. "Something wrong?"

"I can't figure out how to…un-mummify you." He looked closely at the tightly wrapped strips of cloth. "Can you breath in that? Don't take this the wrong way but it almost looks like you went down a cup size."  
>Korra frowned. "Not well, and I feel like I've been squished in to one two cup sizes too small." She reached behind her. "I think there's a knot in the back but I can't reach it."<p>

Iroh shook his head. "Well roll over and I'll try to find it."

Obediently Korra rolled over. "While you're there can I get a back massage too?"

Moving her hair out of the way Iroh kissed the back of her neck. "Of course my love." Finding the knots her quickly removed all of Korra's bindings and left her in a state of complete undress. Starting with her shoulders Iroh massaged the stiff sore muscles.

Korra moaned and purred as Iroh's warm fingers worked out all the stress that had been building in her back for the past week. His hands just felt so good she wanted more and found herself pouting a little when he finished. She moaned again, however, when she felt his hot mouth on the nape of her neck. She leaned her head to the side giving him more access as his licked and sucked on her skin. His hands snaked underneath her and grabbed her breast his thumbs rubbing her nipples making them hard.

One of his hands moved from her breasts and wrapped around her waist pulling her up so she was kneeling and her back was pressed against his chest. Korra reached back and tangled her fingers in his hair. His mouth moved up from her neck to her jaw to her ear where he sucked on her ear lobe. The hand that was not around her waist slowly made a decent down her chest and torso and on to her thigh. She moaned feeling his hand on the inside of her thigh making small circles. She spread her legs giving him the access that he wanted. A throaty moan escaped her lips as a finger entered her wet core. She was painting as another joined it and began to pump in and out of her. His fingers curled inside her, stretching her and building a sensation with in her whole being.

Iroh pushed her almost to the edge but stopped just before. He removed his fingers despite Korra's whine in protest. He was already painfully hard and her moans were only going to make it harder. In a fluid movement he moved so she was on her back his lips crashing against hers. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded her hips against his in the needy fashion making him moan. Never letting his lips leave hers he entered her. Their bodies working in sync as they found a rhythm that had them both painting and begging for more, he picked up the pace, slamming in to as she moaned then screamed his named. He could feel her core tighten around him right before a shutter ran threw her body her head thrown back in ecstasy. She moaned his name sending him that last little bit over the edge spilling into her.

Iroh rested his head against her shoulder recovering for a moment before pulling out and wrapping the sheets and blankets around the pair. Korra snuggled up close her head resting on his shoulder. Her hand lazily falling the lines of his musculature, she soon drifted off. Iroh looked down at her face, she looked so calm and beautiful in the full moon's light. The full moon…for some reason that set a small alarm bell off in his head but he couldn't remember why. He snuggled against her, whatever the reason it wasn't too important. Exhausted but satisfied he drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

A/N See no plot just lemon bars and house critique. So comment if you feel so compelled and if you're from the U.S.A. and I don't talk to you before hand, have a Happy Thanksgiving! C.C

A/N ok so in answer to full moon thing, most of it was referring to being so bright lovers could find each other with of another light and their affair to stay secret. Why Iroh's mind kind of dinged when he actually thought about the full moon is for later.


	30. Chapter 30

~Chapter 29~

Zuko woke up cuddled against Mai as played absent mindedly with his hair. He smiled and cuddled into her chest just a little more. "What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"It's about noon."

Zuko sat up like a shoot. "Noon!? How could I have slept in so long! I-I have to get over to the palace. They'll be looking for me."  
>Mai put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey calm down there Fire Lord, I sent a servant over to the palace a few hours ago to tell everyone that you spent the night here and you'd be over once well rested."<p>

"Oh, thanks Mai." Zuko relaxed a little until the image of his three grandsons laughing hysterically at the servant's news. His attention wasn't on it long as Mai's lips were suddenly on his effectively shutting down his rational side.

"So what were you trying to tell me last night?" She asked pulling away.

Zuko looked her in the eyes and gulped. "Ok what I'm about to tell you is going to sound crazy but Agni as my whiteness it is all true."

.O.o.O.

Zuko's cheek hurt from where Mai had slapped him after he explained everything. Apparently, "I don't know, I didn't ask" was not the right answer to the question of who the mother of his daughters was. He wasn't even sure Mai believed any of what he said but she had agreed to come over and meet the new team. Zuko hoped that once she met them she'd truly believe him. But first he wanted to go to his room for a shower and a change. He did not get his wish, however, because as soon as he walked through the door Ty Lee immediately accosted him. She grabbed his and Mai's arms and dragged them toward the throne room."

"Do you know how worried everyone was Lord Zuko?" She scolded as she dragged them. "I mean really? There are still people who want your father back on the thrown and you lost a whole fleet just a few days ago!"

Mai stopped. "You lost a whole fleet?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, this guy named Admiral Leopold and his fleet suck them according to Anastasia."

"Who's Anastasia?"  
>"A shadow bender that saved Me and Mako when a shadow monster capsized the last ship in the fleet."<p>

Mai grabbed Zuko's arm. "You just said your grandchildren came back to the past to help you with current events, you didn't say anything about losing a fleet of ships! Or people bending shadows! Zuko this is really bad!"  
>"I know that!"<p>

"Do you? You slipped away from your guards and spent the night with me! Do you even know how many different kinds of stupid that is?"

"He probably doesn't." Said a tall handsome man with a scar under his left eye. "But I'm glad you're giving him the lecture instead of me." He smirked. "He might actually listen to you."

Zuko growled. "I didn't intend to spend the night. I just-just got caught up in the moment." He looked up at Iroh's amused face. "Don't judge kiddo you exist-"

Iroh put his hands up. "Wasn't going to Grandfather, I like existing and I'm pretty sure my mother does too." He looked at Mai. "Prince Iroh the second at your service miss." He bowed.

Mai smirked. "So you're the one who's hair got dyed blue."

Iroh stood up. "I see you've heard of me. Do I dare ask what else my grandfather told you?"

Mai shrugged. "Nothing really too important. The next Avatar's your wife and blind, Mako and Bolin can be immature idiots but are there when you need them and Asami is the only one who seems to be sane but as she is currently intending on marrying Mako I'm not sure how sane she really is."

"Well that does cover everyone fairly well." He looked back at Zuko. "But seriously we were freaking out this morning trying to find you. I know you like your freedom but what you like and what is wise are two different things at the moment." He turned. "Also you have some visitors, you really need to meet with."

"Who are they?"

"Well one claims to be an Admiral Leopold and the other does not give her name at all. They refused to discuses their business with anyone else but you."

Zuko nodded. "Well maybe they can explain what happened to my fleet."

.o.O.o.

Admiral Leo looked up when Iroh reentered the room. His dark eyes landed on the boy walking behind him. He saw some similarities to his eldest cousin. He bowed. "Thank you for meeting with me Fire Lord Zuko. I am Admiral Leopold of the Empress's navy."

Zuko nodded his head. "I wasn't really given a choice." Zuko looked behind the Admiral to see a woman dressed in a dark green dress with gold accents. She had a large black dog on a gold lease. She wore a black vale that covered her face but her fiery red hair shown through the black fabric. Zuko wanted to ask who she was but decided to address the other question. "What is your business here Admiral? And why did you sink a fleet of my ships?"

The Admiral shook his head. "My business here is to track down an escaped fugitive and her very dangerous team of followers. I merely wished to meet with you and have your good will in our endeavors. As for your second question I am at a loss. I did not sink or order the sinking of the fleet you mentioned."

Zuko balked. "Then why did a shadow monster drag it to the bottom of the sea?"

"Perhaps, it was the workings of the villains we are currently trying to apprehend, my Lord?" The veiled woman asked.

Zuko felt like he had been struck by lightning. That voice. "Korra? Why do you have Korra's voice?"

The woman laughed musically. "I have my own voice and no one else's my Lord." She paused then spoke in Zuko's voice back to him. "But I can take on others if you would prefer it."  
>Zuko shook his head. "No, keep your voice. It just for a moment sounded like someone I know." He looked at Admiral Leo. "One of your fugitives wouldn't happen to have the name Anastasia would it?"<p>

The Admiral nodded. "Yes, she is the ring leader of the group. She is a very dangerous and powerful shadow bender. Her companions are similarly talented in their own elements as well. How did you come to know her name? Do you already have her in custody?"

Zuko shook his head. "No, but I spoke to her after she saved my life. What is her crime?"

"She attempted to overthrow my Empress and committed crimes against the crown. She and her followers are extremely dangerous. It would not surprise me if your lost fleet was her doing. The fact that you report her saving your life seems out of character for her. "

Zuko stiffened. "I find it hard to think that just one young woman and a few followers were able to take out a whole fleet of my ships and soldiers."  
>The veiled woman stood up. "Princess Anastasia of the Shadow Nation is a very dangerous criminal. She takes pride in her ability to manipulate and strategize and she has, at last count, a small force of 100 but don't let that small number fool you. It is very much within her powers to take down a small fleet with her talents and resources, my Lord."<p>

Zuko bit his lip thinking about what Anastasia had said especially how she had described the one eyed man standing before him. "I wish to confer with my council on whether or not I will grant you aid in your mission. The fact of the matter is your description of her crimes and powers are too vague and too extraordinary for me to believe."

Admiral Leo frowned. "I don't wish to be impolite Lord Zuko, but the fact of the matter is time is of the essence. Every minute lost could mean she is closer to raising an Army to march against my Empress and her empire. I do not have time to wait for you to converse with aged men about the best course of action!"

Zuko frowned and gritted his teeth. "Well then I apologies but on this side of the world we are just starting to recover from a hundred year long war and I do not wish to start another one. If you cannot wait for me to seek council then leave my palace now with out my support!" Zuko made flames with his fists. "Do not test me Admiral. I do not make a good enemy."

"And neither do I child." Admiral Leo looked over at Iroh. "It would do you well if you instructed your charge in the finer matters of diplomacy. He'll need it if he is to be a good leader."

"Do not treat me like a spoiled child."

"Then don't act like one my Lord."

Zuko pointed to the door. "I think it is time you and your companion leave here since as you said time is of the essence. I will not grant you aid." He looked over at Iroh who was giving him a warning look. "But I will not extent any aid to Princess Anastasia or her followers either. However, when I find out which side destroyed my fleet and killed my men I will take up arms against them if they show themselves on my land or in my seas understood?"

The Admiral nodded. "Yes, Lord Zuko but mark me, Anastasia is as much a danger to you and your people as she is my empress." He turned to leave the woman and the large dog fallowing. He paused and looked back. "Oh, and after I leave this room do not expect me or my empress to lend you aid. Unless you apologies for you childish actions." He looked over at Iroh. "What is your name?"

"General Iroh sir."

"Well General my condolences. I would not wish to have your task of teaching this hotheaded teen to be a real world leader. I wish you luck." He smirked and left the room.

For a moment the room was quiet then Iroh spoke. "I know you're not in the mood Grandfather but I believe you just lost a possibly valuable ally."

"I don't deal with jerks and like I said I don't believe Anastasia would actually be able to sink my whole fleet. I owe her my life I can give her the benefit of the doubt."

"But he called her a criminal."

"And she called him a pirate who works for a tyrant of an Empress. For the moment I rather stay neutral then fall in on the wrong side. I've already done that." He looked at Iroh. "Don't tell me you actually liked Admiral Leopold or agreed with him?"

"I found him quite charming and his presentation to be honest."

"He acted like a jerk!"

"He acted no different then I would have in dealing with a monarch of such a young age. He does not know your story grandfather, and thus you should probably swallow your pride and at the earliest moment apologies for your less then regal performance."  
>Zuko crossed his arms. "I will do no such thing until I know who sank my fleet and murdered my men."<p>

Iroh sighed. "As you wish my Lord."

.o.O.o.

Admiral Leo walked briskly down the hall with his companion as his side. He was about to turn and talk to her when he ran into someone. He looked down at the blond woman sprawled out on the floor. His mouth dropped as he recognized the woman he had dreamed about a few nights prior. He had to admit he was disappointed that she was dressed this time even if the red dress flatted her dark skin and white hair.

"I am sorry my Lady." He bent down and helped her to her feet. "I didn't see you there."

The woman smirked. "Well that would make two of us." She dusted herself off. "Well no harm done. You're voice it sounds familiar almost like my husbands but you have an accent and he doesn't. Have we met before?"

"I have only dreamed of a woman like you. This is my first time meeting you in the waking world."

"Do you talk to all married woman that way?"

"Not all. Just the most extraordinary ones, don't worry I have my own lovely wife to go home to. I just can't help gawking when I encounter living art." He took her hand and kissed it. "I bid you goodbye my Lady in hopes that if we ever meet again it is on good terms."

"Goodbye stranger, I hope if we meet again you are still on good terms with your wife."

"That might be in jeopardy if he does not leave soon." Said the woman in a lighthearted tone. "But I appreciate your concern for my marriage. Let us depart Leo we have pressing matters."

Leo nodded and took his wife's arm and led her out of the palace. For a moment Dusa was quite. "Did you really need to flirt with her Leo? Have you gotten board of me? Am I no longer pleasing you?"

Leo chuckled. "No, my love you will always own my heart, soul and body. I was just trying to make a good impression on the young woman. I have the inkling that she is not one to make an enemy. Even more so then that hotheaded Fire Lord." He took her hand. "Anyway I would have to be incredibly selfish to want her and you."

Dusa shook her head. "But my love you are incredibly selfish."

Leo laughed. "Oh yes I had forgotten."

A/N Ok! Done and before Thanksgiving too! So now we get to play the fun game of 'who's the villain?' and no I don't think Iroh would really like Admiral Leopold if he had seen him talking to Korra…just going out on a limb there. Ok see you later comment if you feel so compelled :) ~C.C.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N Ok so back to this story for a little bit. And for all who have been fallowing the show and the revile of Izumi, however Iroh's mother in this story will still remain Honora because I believe she is quite different from the cannon character of Izumi as I think Honora is a bit more wild and plays politics more like a strategist and less direct like her cannon counter part. Also I am so sorry for taking so long Finals week has been hell between going to test and proctoring undergrad tests it's just been insane! Ok sorry about the rant on to the story!

~Chapter 30~

Zuko was giving his grandson a dirty look when Korra walked into the room; they were still at odds over Leopold and Anastasia. Raising an eyebrow Mai, and looked Korra up and down, this was a new person. Her eyes felt upon a light bruise on her rib cage then more or less got distracted by the obnoxiously bright white hair. Ty Lee nudged Mai slightly and smiled pointing to Iroh who seemed to have inherited Zuko's dumb stuck look gazing at the stranger. "That's Korra." She whispered to Mai.

"I figured, Zuko didn't mention she was blond." Mai mused. "I bet you can't lose her in a crowd."

Korra smiled making her way over to the two girls. "It's really hard to, but some how all of my friends have managed to do it at some point." She held out her hand. "Avatar Korra, princess of the Fire Nation and a whole litany of other titles that I would rather not list. Who are you?"

Mai looked at Korra's hand perplexed. "I'm not going to kiss your hand princess. But if you must know my name is Mai, I'm Zuko's girlfriend."

Korra put her hand down and looked a little sheepish. "I meant for you to shake it but I guess that custom hasn't started yet. Mai huh?" Korra paused for a moment trying to remember when she had heard the name before. "You're Iroh's grandmother!?"

Mai crossed her arms. "You have a problem with that?"

Korra shook her head. "No, I just kind of figured you'd sound more like Honora. Guess she really does take after Zuko." Korra paused for a moment trying to figure out what to say next. "Um odd question I know, but have you seen my husband? I lost him."

Mai couldn't help but smirk a little, as Prince Iroh wasn't even ten feet from Korra. "He's over there." She gestured towards her right. It was almost comical the look of horror that crossed Iroh's face but Mai didn't really catch why. _He was just over…oh. Oops._

Korra frowned and tilted her glasses down so her scared eyes looked right at Mai. "Thanks…um could you be less specific? I mean really work those hand gestures, I'm sure I'll figure it out." The woman's voice oozed with sarcasm. Mai instantly liked her; she had kind of expected a Kattara clone when Zuko had mentioned she was water tribe but this girl was a lot more fire. She mused as to what would happen if she push her.

"You can't miss him he's that way. If you want I could draw you a picture."

Korra couldn't help but smirk and chuckle a little. She crossed her arms. "I'm not sure if I like you or hate you but I have to respect you. Most people by now are apologizing or at least sound a little scared. Gutsy…but seriously is he even in the room? I misplaced something and I need his help finding it again."

"He's about ten feet from your left, looking so horrified I don't think he's able to talk."

"Yeah…well last person who gave me vague directions and hand gestures got punched in the face pretty hard so it's not unwarranted. I usually don't have much patience for people like that." She shrugged and walked over to Iroh general direction. "Oh by the way if you see a palace guard with a black eye he totally deserved it."

Mai couldn't help but smirk a little more. She liked her granddaughter-in-law. Mai looked back down at Korra's bruised rib cage. "So did you fall down or something?"

"Actually, I did I ran in to some guy and his wife as they were leaving this room. It was kind of weird because the guy had Iroh's voice with an accent but I could have sworn I heard it before. I just can't place it."

Zuko was thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah he did have your voice didn't he?" Zuko looked at Iroh who shrugged. "And a bit of your build too."

Korra sighed. "I can't comment on the build I didn't try to _see_ him, just listen to him and his wife talk. Sounded just like him, pulse accent."

"Wait. His wife?" Zuko was confused. "He wasn't with his wife, he was with some lady in a vale."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Well she said some things that hinted they were married and I'm not sure about current laws but married woman can wear vales too in my time." Korra turned back to Mai. "Wait how did you know I fell down? It's my dress ripped?"

"No, you have a slight bruise on your rib cage."

Korra felt her rib cage. "Huh…I don't even remember hitting anything with that body part but that's par for the course."

Zuko stepped forward to get a closer look. "It doesn't look too bad maybe when you go knocked over it happen?"

"Maybe, but I don't usually bruise that easy but then again there are some places on my body I just do have much feeling in anymore. Fun fact: the reason I wear white most of the time is not because I wanted to appear neutral or because of my connection to the moon spirit but so that Iroh, and really anyone else, can see if I'm bleeding. Since I tend to not report getting hurt often and I sometimes just don't notice."

Zuko blinked. "Huh, I thought it was because it was easy to bleach and clean."

"That too." Korra paused. "We go through a lot of bleach…I need to put that on our shopping list when we get home, well Iroh actually needs to put that on the list..."

Iroh tilted his head looking at the bruise. _That really doesn't look like one of Korra's 'I ran into something' bruises that looks more handprint-y oh sprits._ He could feel the blood start to pool in his cheeks as he realized what or rather who had caused that bruise. Iroh tried to calm himself. _It's not that bad they think she just fell and…it's just your teenaged grandparents looking at a bruise you caused last night because you weren't as gentle as you should have been. There is really no way this can get worse_…_can it?_ At the corner of his eye he saw he two cousins walk into the room. _Of course it can…mortification by family in front of family in 3…2…1…_

Mako raised an eyebrow looking from Korra to Iroh. "Spirits! Be more gentle next time." Iroh covered his face with his hands knowing that his face was as red as the wall. "Damn, Korra trim those nails."

Iroh looked up. "huh?"  
>Mako pointed to his neck. "You have scratch marks on your neck."<p>

"Oh. I thought…nothing never mind."

Mako snorted looking at Korra's bruise. "Yeah, you should probably be more gentle too." There was an uncomfortable silence. "Shouldn't we be talking about those two foreigners that just left? Who are they and what did they want?"

Zuko crossed his arms still feeling miffed about the encounter but glad that the topic changed. "The man was Admiral Leopold and he wanted aid in capturing Anastasia and her companions who he calls a criminal. I didn't give him it and told him to leave." He looked Mako in the eye. "I don't like or trust him. Anastasia saved our lives and I don't feel right hunting down the person I owe my life to."

Korra frowned. "While I can respect your hesitance I don't know whether that was the right move."

"Yeah I know, Iroh said pretty much the same thing." Zuko shook his head. "You know it's kind of annoying that even though you all are from the future you know practically nothing about what happened during this time."

Korra gave a sympathetic nod. "I'm sorry but during this time period not much was ever recorded or if it was I didn't learn about it from tutors."

"And you never told me any stories about this time while I was growing up." Iroh added.

Mako stroked his chin. "Yeah, I mean I hate to point this out but after this whole affair ends everyone forgot what happened so how are we to know what you all forgot?" He rolled his eyes. "To bad we don't have Ozakim's diaries. Those could be really useful right now."

Korra tilted her head. "Ozakim? You mean that one crazy guy that literally wrote down every little thing that ever happened in his life?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah, that guy. A lot of his diaries are used a history book sources because before he was imprisoned at the Boiling Rock he wrote down so much detailed stuff that it was perfect for historical research."

Zuko frowned. "Why was he imprisoned at Boiling Rock?"

"Ozakim was one of great grandfather's most trusted generals, and he led a small team to assonate you a few months after your were crowned Fire Lord."

Zuko looked up. "Oh that guy, I almost forgot about him. But he's not imprisoned at the Boiling Rock he's in a lower security prison here in the capital."

Mako nodded. "Yeah, well he was moved four or five years later to the Boiling Rock after his fifth attempt to break out and kill you. He took almost all his diaries to the prison with him but they were never recovered after he passed away. Rumor has it their still in his cell at the old prison."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "How could they still be in his cell? Wouldn't someone have picked them up? Don't people want to know what's in them for history stuff?"

Iroh sighed. "Actually, it's quite possible that they've been there undisturbed since the prison was shut down around the same time he died. The whole place has been abandon since then. Honestly, if the little history I know about the place is right when the prison was suddenly shut down the guards just picked up and left taking the prisoners and that's about it."

"They didn't even do that." Mako chimed in. "According to my research when the prison was closed down Ozakim was the only inmate and its rumored he was murdered in his cell before the guards left." He looked around the room and their surprised faces. "What? I'm a cop, and I really wanted to know what happened to one of the most secure prisons in the world! Before it was closed."

"And why was it closed?" Zuko asked genuinely curious as to why he would do such a thing.

"It was haunted." Iroh joked before getting a glair from Mako. The crown prince sighed. "During your reign as Fire Lord there was a dark time of people believing you were trying to start a new war. This lead to more then a few controversial moves on your part. One of which was the closing of the Boiling Rock maximum-security prison and its current off limit status. I mean you can't get to it by any legal means at the moment."

Bolin sighed. "You know learning about the Boiling Rock and those diaries was totally interesting but I think we are forgetting one detail, we are in the past! This conversation is completely mute as we just can't skip from past to present at will."

"Or you could." Said a man walking into the room wearing clothes more like the fashions of Republic City present then Fire Nation past. "I could give you a portal from one time line to the other."

Iroh looked over at Zuko. "Spirit of time?"  
>"Spirit of time." Zuko replied in a tiered voice.<p>

The spirit rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too, look I can help you but not with that attitude. I'm a busy spirit and while letting you jump back and forth is a bit like cheating its painfully obvious you need a cheat book."

Korra tiled her head. "And you'll let us get that cheat book? Just like that?" she snapped her finger to emphasize her point."

The spirit shrugged. "Well almost like that." The spirit snapped his own fingers. "You'll have to pay a price for such a favor."

Mai frowned. "And what would that be huh?"

"Nothing too drastic…but I think since there is such an age difference between the two groups that you might be having trouble really understanding the other's prospective."

Zuko frowned. "I'm not sure I like where this is going."

The Time spirit smirked. "If you want to get your cheat book and have a constant portal to the other time each group will trade average-ish ages for a day."

Mai looked at the strange man in as close to shock as she could. "A whole day?"

"What? You've got a bit of time to spare and it would do you well." The spirit looked at Zuko. "So do we have a deal?"  
>"I don't know, maybe I should talk about this with Aang he's more the spirit guy."<p>

"Two days."

"Wait, no I-"

"Three days."  
>"Fine! I agree to get the portal from this time period to the present…both teams will switch ages. Just don't make it longer."<p>

"Hello, mild narcissism, anxiety, and poor decision making." Iroh mumbled under his breath, making Korra smirk just a little.

"Don't forget the acne and raging hormones." She whispered back.

The time spirit smiled. "Prefect, now at the end of three days that large mirror in the grand hall will become a portal to the other time and will stay open until all individuals are back in their proper time at which point it will close so don't do that while you still have stuff to do." He winked. "And enjoy explaining what just happened to those who weren't fortunate enough to be here at this conversation." The spirit snapped and was gone.

Korra looked around the room and realized quite quickly that she was looking and seeing and what she saw was…interesting. For one there was another Kyoshi warrior that hadn't been there before and Zuko had grown about a foot while his hair had grown about two. "Oh boy." She mumbled before looking down and finding herself in her fourteen-year-old body. "Oh man."

A/N: Ok sorry for the short chapter but like said life has been quite busy and I've actually been working on the prompts for Korroh week set to take place very soon! So yay! :) Ok well I'll see everyone later!


End file.
